Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE X: Forging Alliances
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Following the events of Earth, the Gorgon Family traveled to the planet Onderon to hide for a few months and organize their next move with the Systems Alliance. Elsewhere the Illusive Man begins his conquest to control the entire Galaxy and to do that he needs to find the gateway to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline, a mysterious power that controls all life in the entire universe.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy pretty damn far away...

Cosmic Divine Crystalline

Episode X: Forging Alliances

* * *

The Illusive Man has attacked Earth with his army, Cerberus. Now he is changing his faction into the Star Cerberus Empire. It's goal to control the known galaxy and planets to form ultimate control. Earths forces fell and yet rebellions still scourge the lands to rebel against the tyranny of the Star Cerberus Empire. Earth still rebels but without any help, they will eventually lose.

The Illusive Man has found out there is a secret gateway to a mysterious force that connects all life in the entire universe and wishes to seize it to control not just their galaxy, but all the universe for his mysterious ultimate plan. He has also gathered a few more people to help him in this quest for ultimate control and has a secret experiment in motion. Star Cerberus Empire will begin searching for this hidden gateway with their technology and once found, will be doomsday.

After the fall of Earth, the Gorgon Family made it out with their friends and allies away from earth and made it to the planet Onderon where they have been staying at for the past six months after settling there. They know what they must do but before that they must gather anyone and everyone who are willing to fight and risk their lives to stop the Illusive Man from his ultimate goal of total control.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The city of Iziz on the planet of Onderon was busy as usual, at the marketplace was Serenity looking at available flesh for sale from sentient species. Nearby was Mangle purchasing her order of flesh running up to Serenity. "I got din din!" Mangle said holding the bag up to Serenity who nodded. "Just ordering mine too, and trying to get a shipment to our place for our other sisters." She said getting her package of meat and walked away with Mangle.

As the two of them walked together suddenly Serenity bumped into a red haired man about her age wearing a black outfit with a red shirt under it, behind his back was a white field pattern and a rose pattern over it.

"Watch it!" He shouted at her as he was also wearing a white eye mask of some sort and had horns curved back on his forehead that went back over his head slightly. He was a faunus species.

Serenity sighed shouting. "I'm sorry!" She said and kept walking with Mangle who just shook her head.

Nearby was a large screen on one of the buildings at the market square where it was showing a report on the Galaxy's take over by the newly formed Star Cerberus Empire. The reporter speaking over how Onderon is possibly next in their conquest of control. The citizens began speaking amongst themselves scared and the militia walked in to settle everyone down and to ask questions.

"They are coming here." Serenity said to Mangle as they walked away from the crowd.

"Do we tell Uncle Qrow?" Mangle asked pickpocketing someone while walking by them as Serenity frowned at her for doing it but replied to her sister. "Yes." Serenity said with a sigh having a worried look on her face.

Suddenly Ignis ran up to them panting. "I found you!" He said as Serenity blinked a few times in shock. "Ignis! Where have you been? Where's Noctis and the others?" She asked him rushing to grab some water to give him as he took it taking a long sip of water.

Ignis gave her the bottle when he was finished and then wiped his mouth. "Forgive me, I was parched." He said taking another breath before speaking again. "Gladio and Prompto are here, we learned that you were here after what happened to Earth. Noctis is missing, it's a long story but he was taken into another dimension and there is no way we can rescue him. It came unexpectedly too by a man who claims to be working for the Illusive Man. The bloody arse of a man he is!" Ignis said straightening his gloves. "Forgive my language ladies." He then said tipping his glasses against his face further.

"Don't fucking worry about language you ass hole." Mangle said to him as Serenity whacked her in the head before speaking to Ignis. "Damn this isn't good. Well, let's go find Prompto and Gladious then." She said as the three ventured back behind some buildings following Ignis' lead.

They eventually found both of them nearby on a bridge looking over a canal and Gladious nodded at Serenity as Prompto rushed over to Mangle. "Hey! miss me?" He asked her. "Uh, yeah!" She said blinking a few times. "She has a boyfriend." Serenity chimed in as Prompto suddenly let out a sad sigh. "Aw man, well I hope he's treating you good! It's been forever!" Prompto said laughing patting Mangles head as Mangle turned red glaring at him.

"We heard what happened to Earth, other things got us occupied if Ignis didn't fill you in about it." Gladious said to Serenity. "He did fill me in and I'm very sorry for Noctis, but at least he's alive somewhere." Serenity said to encourage them. "I heard the Empire is on its way here." Gladious said to them. "Then we must be ready to leave I'd hope." Ignis said looking at Serenity. "I know Uncle Qrow was supposed to be talking to the King and Queen of this planet right now at the palace far off over there. We should go there and see if he's made any progress to getting the help of the Onderon military." She said to them as Ignis rubbed his chin. "Onderon has always been independent, they would never let the Empire take over but they also are stubborn not to join up with anyone as well. This could be a tricky alliance indeed with the Systems Alliance." Ignis said as they all thought for a moment before Mangle spoke up. "Well come on let's go!" Mangle yelled to them as they ventured toward the palace.

Qrow was sitting at the throne table with paper work around him and datapads of information zooming through the screens. "So you mean to tell me, you won't side with us to making a big alliance?" Qrow asked rubbing the temple of his left head looking at the King and Queen across the table. "It would be ridiculous for us too! We are proud outstanding people of Onderon! We have won our battles for years and years without help." The king said as the queen just kept looking away as if not liking this meeting one bit. Qrow noticing this then looked at the king. "Why don't you let your wife speak for once." Qrow said as the King glared at him.

"How dare you! My wife is with me on this!" He shouted looking at his wife. "Tell him!"

The queen looked to her husband then to Qrow. "I will let our armies join up with you." She said as the King suddenly was in shock and before he could speak she spoke up to him. "We are going to lose this war and you know it to be true. We need to evacuate Iziz and all our people on the planet to join up with the Alliance forces at the Vergaso Asteroid belt." She said to him as the King shook his head. "No!" He said crossing his arms to her. "No sex then." She said as the King facepalmed himself. "We will evacuate all forces." He said with a heavy sigh.

Qrow just smirked nodding at the queen and stood up taking a bow. "Then perhaps you should set the alarm immediately, if the reports are true they will be here by tomorrow." Qrow said to them as he looked outside as it was getting evening. The King looked at his announcer. "Send a message to all our reporters in and out of Iziz to pull out and head to the nearest spaceports immediately." He said as the announcer bowed and walked off with guards.

"My people are proud people." The King said to Qrow who only gave him a handshake. "They will be alive, that will be what truly counts." Qrow said and then walked off. "I got to gather my nieces and friends to the Normandy and we are heading off to try for another alliance." He said to the King of Onderon. "And who will that be?" The King asked while gathering his things. "First the Crimson Kingdom, then the Azure Kingdom, and then... 'her' family's clan hiding somewhere on a forest planet last we heard after the fall of Earth." Qrow said as the King of Onderon suddenly knew who he was speaking of as Qrow mouthed it to him.

"You are brave to ask for their help along with the Crimson Kingdom and the Azure Kingdom at that." He said to Qrow.

"Heh, I got charm." Qrow said walking out laughing and walked right into Serenity and the others. "Oh hey- oh hey! You guys are alive!?" Qrow asked looking at Ignis and Gladious and Prompto. "We will explain later, for now, I suggest we be ready to leave." Ignis said as the alarms began to sound off with the announcement of the planets retreat. "It's going to be chaos on the street's we best hurry." Qrow said running with them toward the safehouse they live in with all the daughters of drayconivous and allies and friends with them.

Once they got there Qrow began getting all of them rounded up and preparing to move out. "Aw, what about my narcotics!? I need to bring all my equipment!" Mangle shouted as Mismagius shouted at her. "You began selling that crap after we left Earth." She said. "Yeah, and I need to keep doing it to make money!" Mangle yelled back and soon Mienshao grabbed Mangle dragging her away from her stash. "No!" Mangle screamed clawing at the ground as she was dragged.

Every one of them quickly made it through the busy streets with what they could bring and headed toward the spaceport that was crowded with people. "Over here! Docking Bay two-two b." Vulpix said to them as the girls rushed by her. Seven hundred and two daughters of Drayconivous rushed through passed people and aliens alike trying to escape. "Ah, Qrow greetings!" Mordin said scurring up to them as fast as he could. "Head inside Mordin." Qrow said helping him passed and he ran over to a Onderon Militia guard. "Any news?" Qrow asked him. "None yet. We have five fleets already left for hyperspeed and thirteen more still on the way." He said to him. "passenger crews?" Qrow asked. "Heading out first before the rest of our fleet does." The guard said and then helped a family into a shuttle.

A few hours went by as the civilian ships made it out with escort of each military fleet of Onderon. "I see the King and Queen made it out now." Qrow said looking at the charts as two Onderon guards stood there waiting. "You two go." Qrow said to them as the one shook his head. "Not until you guys leave and the orphanage team leaves." He said as Qrow blinked a few times. "Orphanage team? You didn't get the kids out yet!?" Qrow said getting up close only to be pushed back. "Not our orders but our General!" He said to Qrow.

Qrow ran out mad running over to the militia camp at the spaceport and went up to General Garza and punched her square in the face. "You old hag!" Qrow growled as two guards pushed him and aimed their guns at him. "How dare you." The General said wiping her mouth from the blood pouring out. "You didn't get the kids out yet!?" Qrow yelled. "They are only orphans." She said glaring at him.

"We have to think about our weapons and ammunitions before we help children with no importance." She said and turned around hearing a beeping sound on the monitor. "They are here." A guard said at the computer looking at the General.

The morning sky showed two Star Cerberus Empire warships coming down from space and beginning to bombard the city of Iziz with small starfighters swarming down to bombard the streets and alleyways.

Qrow ran over quickly to Serenity who was waiting in shock. "We got to head to an orphanage now!" He said and then in a sudden, the city nearby was sent into a blaze of explosions. Serenity and Qrow looking at it in shock only to see children running across the bridge to them. "Save the-" Qrow started until one blast from orbit exploded the bridge and took down the rest of the city behind it with the children evaporated by laser fire. Serenity stood they're in horrifying shock as everything around her went blank, no noise and no sense to her as she looked around at everything collapsing having a PTSD moment. Qrow quickly shook her to her senses. "Serenity!" He shouted as Serenity shook her head and snapped back into reality looking at Qrow.

"Th-they're dead." Serenity said beginning to cry as Qrow patted her cheek. "Hey hey! Stay with me here I can't have you get emotional yet!" He said trying to get her to her feet. "We got to run now!" Qrow shouted as they ran with the rest of the Onderon military toward the Normandy. Once they ran inside Qrow yelled at Mangle at the cockpit with Hans Humpty beside her on the other seat. "Your sisters in!" Qrow asked. "Yes, ready!?" Mangle yelled back. "Go!" Qrow shouted as the Normandy hovered up and flew itself out of the space port before a few orbital strikes took the space port down.

As they were flying toward space Qrow took a few breaths and rubbed his face looking at a Onderon guard. "Is your fleets going to the coordinates?" He asked. "Yes, they are." He said to him. "How many of you are with us here." Qrow asked.

"Myself and four other guards made it out, and our General." He said and then Serenity gave a mean growl noticing the Onderon General and she leaped right at her with her hand out stretched grabbing the Generals face and slamming her head into a terminal and kept smashing her face into it yelling in anger. "You let them die!" Serenity kept saying about the orphan children and then two of her sisters had to pull her off. "Let me go! Let me end her!" Serenity screamed. The General weakly got up and pulled her gun out aiming it at Serenity. "You little bitch." She said and soon a shot was fired but not from her gun, but from Prompto with his handgun.

The Onderon Guards kept quiet processing this and looked to Qrow. "We never liked her anyway, making so many mistakes in our military and regardless of civilian casualties." One said and the others just nodded. "Let this then be a lesson." Qrow said and walked off. "Someone space her body out the airlock for me." Qrow asked as the Onderon guards nodded going to the body.

"Uncle, we got Admiral Anderson on the comlink." One of the daughters of Drayconivous said as Qrow gave a nod. "Patch him through." He said entering the hologram room. The holographic image of Anderson came through as Qrow gave a nod and opened his flask to drink from it.

"I see you have to drink every time we meet." Anderson said chuckling as Qrow just smirked. "Yeah, you'd be surprised who else I drink in front of." Qrow said putting it up. "You heard of Onderon?" Qrow asked. "Yes, we did. We just got the last bit of their fleet here, where is their general?" Anderson asked. Qrow just sighed. "Dead." Qrow said simply. "I won't ask why then. I just need confirmation. Well, at least the Onderon people can elect a new General." He said to Qrow as Qrow just nodded frowning.

"I miss Earth too." Anderson said reading Qrows frown. "Six months. The Onderon people are very good to us." Qrow nodded after saying that. "But that kindness will diminish if we don't stop the Illusive Man and his plans." Anderson said to Qrow and then another holographic image is shown of Maychiro with Anderson.

"How are you doing babe?" Qrow asked her. "Fine, I am going to greet the King and Queen of Onderon and get datafiles started for an alliance with them." She said.

"This isn't going to be easy you know." Anderson said to Qrow as Maychiro gave a blow kiss to Qrow before she disappeared from the holograph leaving Anderson and Qrow alone. Qrow giving a wave to her then answered Anderson. "I know it isn't." He said to him. "The committee was thinking about putting a leader in charge of well finding help and making an alliance." He said crossing his arms rubbing his face. "And they want me?" Qrow asked blinking. "They want Serenity." Anderson replied.

Qrow kept silent thinking for a moment. "Serenity?" Qrow asked. "The committee believes she has proven herself many times and can be the best leader your group has." He said to him as Qrow took a long sip from his flask emptying it. "Right." Qrow said sighing. "I hope she is mentally ready though for this. She can be a hot head like her dad." He said as Anderson just chuckled. "Good, we need a hot head to help us gather some allies." He said as they both laughed. "And enemies." Anderson then said with a serious tone as Qrow kept silent.

"Our enemies becoming our hero's huh?" Qrow said quirking an eyebrow. "We need everyone help. Gangsters, and or enemies to the Alliance. Maybe if we all come together we can save our future from mass control." Anderson said as Qrow just looked down. "I hope Serenity is ready for the task." Anderson said to him. "So do I." Qrow said and the holograph of Anderson disappears.

Qrow stood there for a moment before walking out of the room and being greeted by Dr. Mordin who was listening outside of the room. "Should tell her?" Mordin asked. "Yeah, I'll go talk to her." Qrow said to him but Mordin stopped him from going. "No, will speak to her. Know how to keep her calm. Her hearing this may make her startled and feel as if she is not ready. Must not scare her, must encourage her." He said as Qrow sighed. "Good luck doctor." Qrow said patting his shoulder walking over to check on two of his nieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Meanwhile, at the planet Earth, a dark shadow looms over the planet and in space blocking the sun was the Mega Command ship, The Olympus Mons. The largest vessel in the known Galaxy the length of a moon. The flagship of the Illusive Man just looming over the planet as regular Battleships zoom around it not even compared to this ships ultimate size. Even on this flagship was attached of other battleships under it where they could refuel or give fuel to the mega ship. Starfighters flew left and right passed the ship down to earth or to other nearby battleships to enter their hangers if they wanted or to just patrol. Inside the bridge was the Illusive Man sitting on his chair smoking a cigarette looking at the planet Earth.

"Sir." Kai Leng said walking up to the Illusive Man handing him a datapad. The Illusive Man took it looking at it and then gave it back to him. "Good, the city of Iziz is gone and Onderon is ours." He said and inhaled is cigarette. "The moon called Dxun had Mandalorians there, but they seemed to have packed up a long time ago. The sector is ours." Kai Leng said as the Illusive Man just nodded.

Then footsteps were heard approaching them and there was a pale white-skinned man with white hair and no eyebrows but white dots where they should be with a white robe like outfit. "Ah! Illusive Man Senpai!" He said waving and smirking at the Illusive Man. "Ah, Urashiki." The Illusive Man said standing up and shaking his hand looking at Kai Leng. "This is Urashiki, he joined us to take the position of Kylo Ren. He is the best martial artist I ever saw and with incredible power." He said as Urashiki just waved his hand down smirking.

"Now now, you are being too complimentary." Urashiki said and looked to Kai Leng with a grin as Kai Leng just looked at him and then looked at the Illusive Man. "We still can't find the Gorgons." He said to the Illusive Man. "No need to worry. If the day comes they come to get us we will be ready." He said to Kai Leng and inhaled another bit before putting his cigarette out.

The Illusive Man looked over to Matagi, the only one he chose of the other lost daughters of Drayconivous to keep by his side. "We will be ready." The Illusive Man said again while looking at her. Matagi looked at him and kept quiet as usual.

Suddenly a blonde man with combed back hair with a blue streak that went around his head side ways walked in with glasses. "Ah Colress, our lead scientist." The Illusive Man said nodding to him. "Did you get those secret things done?" The Illusive Man asked not to say much in front of the others. "Still a work in progress but rest assured, it will be complete soon enough." Colress said smirking. "Well, this is a wonderful group is it not?" A mysterious voice was said as a man walked up to them.

The man walked to them all putting a fedora hat on his head having quite the attire. "Ardyn Izunia." He said smirking at the men. "You worked for Cyclonis didn't you?" Kai Leng asked. "Did, and now here I am helping the rest of you." He said and looked to the Illusive Man giving him a bow. "Ah! The soon to be conqueror of the Universe! Where is my respect, I should kiss your hand!" He said as the Illusive Man thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Won't be necessary." He said and then looked over to General Hux who was standing there silent. "Tell the fourteenth division to move out to the next sector to begin bombardment." He said as Hux nodded walking over to a console to speak of the orders given to him.

"So what comes next?" Colress asked taking a seat with the others looking at the Illusive Man. "Say aren't you the successor to that one doctor? That scientist uh, I think his name was Vegapunk?" Urashiki asked Colress.

"Indeed I am. Dr. Vegapunk sadly was murdered by his own animal experiments and somehow they got out. However I disagree, I know someone went to kill him and let those animals out to do just that." Colress said to Urashiki. "So what about you?" he asked Urashiki.

"You could say I got my own agenda to being apart of this." He said giving a smirk which made the room go suddenly silent with a bit of question to ask until the Illusive Man sat back down. "Kai Leng." He said. "Yes, sir?" Kai Leng asked looking at the Illusive Man. "How are the rebellions going on Earth?" He asked. "They are still staying strong but we will be sure to wipe out any resistance in the next month." He said to him. "Slow progress?" The Illusive Man asked as Kai Leng just nodded slowly.

"Hux." The Illusive Man said. "How come those rebellions are still active on the planet?" He said as Hux cleared his throat. "The species on Earth are holding up on small farm lands and subway stations on the city parts. They are not giving." He said. "We are looking for the gateway, has our scientists or military found any clue to where it is on Earth?" The Illusive Man asked turning to Colress. "We have idea's by ancient text of old civilizations that may chart clues to where it is located." He said to the Illusive Man as he thought and looked at Earth for a moment.

"We must make humanity the top of all life. To control humanity we can make them stronger than any creature, and to control the non-humans, we can weaken them to their knee's." He said as they all nodded to him. "Dismissed." The Illusive Man said as they made they're way out of the bridge to their duties. Ardyn however remained and walked up behind the Illusive Man. "It's a shame the Gorgon family got away eh? But at least you got the blood of one of them, what was her name again?" Ardyn asked as the Illusive Man tilted his head looking back. "Serenity." He said to him.

Back on the Normandy as it was in hyperspeed heading toward the Vergasso Asteroid belt, Mangle was at the cockpit eating on spice. "Hey babe, isn't that bad for you?" Hans asked. "Shut your fucking mouth." Mangle simply said looking at him. "Ohhh hunny! That will ruin your beautiful looks!" A very light green skinned man with huge muscles and green long hair in a ponytail down said walking in. "Hey, Zarbon." Mangle said.

"Oh my! Who was that sexy man that came in with you all, Oh! came in!" Zarbon said fanning himself. "Uh, my uncle?" Mangle asked. "Oh my, I'd love to be his nephew and suck his-" He was saying until interrupted. "Okay Okay, I get you! But he's with Maychiro." Mangle said to stop Zarbon as Zarbon only sighed. "The thing's I'd let him do to me." Zarbon said tearing up.

"Mangle- uh. Mangle who's this?" Tomoko asked walking in. "Zarbon, he helped me steal some stuff on Onderon." Mangle said. "Right well, hello Mr Zarbon." Tomoko said. "Oh hunny, just Zarbon! And it is quite a pleasure to meet you too. My boss Mangle has told me so much about all of you." Zarbon said as Tomoko blinked. "Boss!?" Tomoko asked in shock. "Yeah, dude I'm his boss." Mangle said. "Why do you want her as your boss!" Tomoko shouted. "Hm, we are approaching the Asteroid belt." Mangle said as the warp drives began to slow down.

The Normandy warped out of hyperspeed and flew toward the nearby large alliance space stations and other facilities orbiting over or on part of asteroids at the vergasso asteroid belt. Two Alliance starfighters flew in to escort them to an open hanger. A few Onderon warships were seen flying alongside Alliance ships. Two Turian warships warped out of hyperspeed along side them radio in to also get hanger acceptance. "I guess we have more allies." Tomoko said as Qrow walked up patting Tomoko's head looking at this outside the window of the cockpit. "I know there are many species and their military's with us but some not so much." Qrow said walking back and to the airlock waiting once they are attached.

As they walked out of the Normandy they were greeted by Admiral Hackett. "Qrow." Hackett said and looked over to Serenity who was walking up beside Qrow. "Did Qrow inform you?" he asked her. "Dr. Mordin did." She said softly as she was thinking heavily about the decision to be a leader. "I need to know now if you are ready for this." He said to her waiting. "I am ready." She said with a sigh and inhaled finally. "I really am ready." She said again as Hackett nodded. "I still want my Uncle, however, to get information like I do." She said as Hackett nodded. "Very well." He then looked over to two engineers. "Get them some supplies." He said and then walked alongside Serenity down the hall of the hanger facility they were in to further toward the command center of the base on the asteroid they were on.

"I saw the reports of Onderon. It was lucky you all made it out in time." He said to her. "Very lucky." She said to him. "I watched as children died." Serenity said gritting her teeth as Hackett patted her shoulder. "Not easy to see no doubt." He told her.

"I also read the reports of General Garza didn't free any orphans or poor people from Iziz, that is her fault, not yours." He told her. "I almost killed her, but Prompto did it for me." She said. "We don't need to say that to the committee." Hackett said to her and then handed her a datafile. "These are lists of possible allies we need." He said.

Serenity took a look at them. "The Crimson Kingdom?" She asked in shock. "I heard rumors they are Tyrants, brutal and they keep to themselves unless they want to take something then they destroy and conquer it." She told him. "That's right." He replied without any worry.

"We have the Azure Clan on this as well to ask for help and the... Momochi?" She asked him. "The Momochi will never join us, they are enemies to the Hutetsuu Clan whom we may ask to help us." She said to him. "I know that too, but imagine the damage they could cause if they are together with our forces." He said. "Or they will be killing each other and us." Serenity replied. "I know you can convince them, I know you can do it." he said to her as Serenity just sighed. "Where is the Crimson Kingdom located?" She asked.

"After the fall of Earth, they went to their second base, which is their Kingdom. The planet Ivarujar." Hackett said. "It's volcanic." Serenity replied. "Yes, it is..." Hackett said with a sigh.

"Well, then we will be ready to go there and speak to them." Serenity said nodding as Hackett gave her a wave as both went different ways. "Tomoko." Serenity said as her sister looked at her. "Tell Mangle to prime up to the planet Ivarujar." She said as Tomoko nodded running off to find Mangle on the station.

"Hey, kid!" Wrex said walking up to Serenity startling her. "Oh Wrex nice to see you!" Serenity said giving a strong handshake to him. "I heard you are putting together an alliance. Since you helped my species we are going to help you. Krogans are back in business." He said pounding his fists together. "Glad to hear it!" Serenity said smiling. "I'm coming with you by the way." He said passing her. "Wait for what?" She asked. "You are going to need someone to kick some ass after all hahaha!" Wrex said walking passed her laughing. "The Normandy is that way Wrex!" Serenity shouted. "Gotcha. I will make myself right at home." He said walking the way she pointed too. "Hope you don't make our ship a battle ground..." She murmured to herself.

"So you're the new leader huh?" Jacob said walking up to Serenity giving her a high five.

"You know it." She said. "I am a bit nervous to lead anyone who wants to come with us to find allies to rebel against Star Cerberus Empire." She said to him.

"It's going to be all good." Jacob said giving her a nod crossing his arms. "I'm going to set myself up at the modification table at the ship alright?" He asked. "Go ahead." She replied. "Just don't blow anything up." She said laughing. "No promises!" He yelled back to her as he kept walking. "Oh and James I think is already on the ship!" He said to her. "Good!" She yelled back heading to the command deck of the facility.

She entered the room where people were sitting typing on terminals and Hackett was there alongside Anderson. "Serenity, you look good. Maybe soft around the edges." Anderson said giving her a handshake. "I and my sisters are all thin and agile. Just how we were born I guess." She said. "Well, you still look capable of lifting a Rhino." He remarked and walked her over to the computer console. "This is the planet you are heading too." He said to her. "I notice that there is a big fleet orbiting the planet."

"That fleet is the Crimson Kingdoms. They are keeping protected incase Star Cerberus Empire attacks." Anderson said.

"They won't stand a chance though if they don't loosen up and accept our help." Hackett said standing up. "Excuse me." he said walking with two other Alliance officers telling him something.

"Sure you can do this?" Anderson asked Serenity. "No, but I am going to, for the sake of our future." She said to him. "That's what I wanted to hear." He said to her.

Suddenly Serenity heard the voice in her mind again. "On a island, you must seek someone out. Someone who is in hiding to help you further." The voice in her head said and disappeared from her mind. Serenity, however, kept her focus on Anderson and then nodded. "Then we move out soon as we can." She said to him. "One more thing." Anderson said to her. "The wookies." He said.

"The wookies what?" Serenity asked confused. "We could use some strong opponents like the Krogan. Imagine the wookies and their brutal strength." He said to her. "But wookies don't tend to be that brutal unless provoked." She said to him. "And what do you think the Star Cerberus Empire will do if they try to control them?" He said to her. "I will see if we can get their support too." She said to him.

"They won't like the idea but we know their history. They are strong warriors and could rip the arms off anyone. That says something." He said to her. Serenity stood up shaking his hand. "Yet Krogan can bash skulls in with their head." She replied and smirked.

"That's true!" One Krogan Soldier said nearby nodding and laughing.

Qrow was nearby kissing on Maychiro who was wearing an Alliance commander uniform. "Glad they gave you this job." Qrow said softly touching her cheeks. "Glad you don't smell of alcohol." She said smirking. "I took a mint before kissing." he said to her smirking back. "Get a room." Serenity said leaned on the wall looking at them with her feet crossed and her arms. "Very funny." Maychiro said wagging her finger and looked at Qrow.

"Like the dyed hair?" She asked as it was pink and she had it in an odd style with a long comb-over that was thin down her face on one side while the rest was pulled back into an odd messy ponytail. "It's punk like. Sexy." Qrow said kissing on her neck as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Let's not give your niece a show." She said pushing him away softly. "Alright, let's go." He said winking at Maychiro. "I can't go with you." She replied as he looked at her waiting for a reason to why. "Remember I have to stay here and help out around the Alliance here." She said to him as he sighed. "I know it hurts me too." Maychiro told him. "I'll be safe here don't worry." She told him as he nodded.

"Just return in one piece?" She asked him. "If I don't?" He said. "Then I'll find a way to resurrect you and then kill you myself." She laughed. "Deal then!" He said and waved at her. "I'll be fine, probably not in one piece but I'll be back none the less. Just be sure the body bag is nice." He said as she rolled her eyes. "Just please come back safe." She said in a serious tone. "Don't worry I will be back." he said walking off with Serenity.

Serenity looked at her uncle as they walked cocking an eyebrow. "Think we will be safe though? Like all of us?" She asked. "I hope so." He said to her and patted her head. "Your dad would be very proud of you, you being a leader and all." He said to her. She did think of her father a lot. Hearing that just made her even happier thinking about it.

They both walked back into the Normandy seeing everyone was ready that was with them. "Leader." James said saluting her. "At ease everyone, don't get formal." Serenity said giving a nod to James next. "Wheres Kaiden and Garrus?" She asked. "As far as I know? I think helping push back Star Cerberus Empire." He said walking with her to the main hull. "James, I need you to tell Mangle to ready in the next ten minutes into hyperspeed." She said as he nodded going toward the cockpit.

Serenity stood there at the main galactic map in the main hull looking at it. "Heading to Ivarujar." She said to all of her sisters that was currently in the room and through comlink to the others throughout the Normandy running its operations and such. "Let's go gain us some friends and enemies together." She said as Mangle soon warped them into hyperspeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Serenity walked later into the medical bay. "Mordin? Oh! Who are you?" She asked as there was a man with white hair and glasses who turned looking at her. "Doctor, Ryūken Ishida." He said to her and typed a few digits into the console he was on before fully turning to her and shaking her hand. "I am the only medical doctor here." he said.

"Correct and incorrect." Mordin said walking in putting some supplies down. "Have medical experience too as well as research." Mordin said and looked at Serenity with a smile. "Checking up on us?" He asked. "I was checking on you but now I must check on both doctors." She said smiling at the both of them. "Nice to have you here Dr. Ishida." She said to him and looked at Mordin. "We might need you on the ship on this mission, you okay with that?" She asked.

"Indeed, more comfortable around my work. If any of you need medical attention come to me or Ryūken." He said as he nodded to Serenity from behind Mordin.

Mangle kept typing on the computers at the cockpit while sitting down and munching on human fingers while she did so. "So like is all your sister's cannibals?" Hans asked. "Family is, we have to survive on it. We used to in the past hunt human, then well we just let the government give us human that either died recently, or needed to be killed." She said to him. "Oh."

Serenity walked into the cockpit. "I heard you needed to talk to me?" She asked. "Yeah uh dude, what about the Hutetsuu Clan?" Mangle asked. "Let me remind you that we are also encouraged to talk to the Momochi clan. Those two clans do not like one another one bit. They are rivaled and hate each other with a deep passion." Serenity said to her.

"You remember what happened years ago of what we read in the academy right?" Serenity asked her.

Mangle just looked back at her for a moment thinking. "Yes, I do. Some big disagreement which led to deaths of their clan and a private war toward one another." Mangle said to her. "Yeah, asking those two to help us and to fight together? Not a good idea." Serenity said. "We should at least try." Mangle said.

"Let me just say that in history those two clans never ever wanted to side with one another after their private war. It's going to be impossible to get those two to fight together." Serenity said to her. "But imagine the chaos they could do together." Mangle said as Serenity thought about that for a moment before getting interrupted by her thoughts. "Hey, bae!" Prompto said to Mangle. Hans looked at Prompto with a glare. "She's my bae." Hans said to him. "Psh yeah right." Prompto snarled at him before Mangle put her hand up. "Boys. Who ever kills the other first can get me." Mangle said

Suddenly both were ready to fight until Serenity force blasted both of them away. "Not on my ship! And no one is going to fight over my stupid little cunt of a sister." Serenity said. "Hey! Watch your fucking mouth!" Mangle shouted back at her. Jessica Kivail walked into the cockpit. "I think we should be ready to head out to the planet surface when we arrive don't you think?" She asked to defuse the situation.

Back on Earth the Illusive Man was sitting at the Washington D.C. white house. With him was Urashiki and Kai Leng. Nearby were Matagi, Ardyn Izunia and Colress standing with them. General Hux was in front of them in front of a hologram microphone and standing within the destroyed ground of the white house was millions of Star Cerberus Empire soldiers in lines looking at them along with prisoners of war on their knee's.

"Today I will show you all our new weapon, a weapon that will make true order!" General Hux yelled giving his speech. "The weapon is attached to the mega command ship, the Olympus Mons! The System Alliance has lost this planet! The rebellions on this planet will soon be eliminated! The Systems Alliance have put themselves on the planets of Fehl Prime and Freedoms Progress! They have moved their colonies there to safety, how pathetic! They have colonized the other planets in those sectors to change their surface with transformation technology! We will do that, no one else! We will take control of this entire Galaxy and every single living species will bow to us! And they will remember this! As the day we destroy their hope!" He yelled out as the soldiers all gave an out stretched hand salute. "Destroy the Systems Alliance!" He shouted.

Soon there was a low hum filling the sky, in space was the Olympus Mons, it began charging a odd glowing energy like warp drive under it. It glowed a bright orange color and circled. Two other circles appeared in front of it like a targeting hologram. It angled itself aiming out into space and then a hyperspeed gate opened in front of the ship. "Fire!" Hux shouted into the microphone and into his earpiece which communicated to the ship's engineers.

The energy inside the device shot out in a line of pure energy and right into the hyperspeed gateway that was opened.

At the sector known as Fehl Prime, the old Mass Relay begin spinning opening the hyperspeed gateway that no one used anymore, but it was still usable and by the enemy now. The beam came right out of it splitting and targetting all planets in the sector including the sun. Species on the planets screamed in terror seeing the orange-red blaze of energy coming toward their planets and soon evaporated them. The last beam hit the sun, and the entire Fehl Prime sector, was no more but dust and asteroids. The moons never made it either as they were targeted too.

"Again!" General Hux shouted. The Olympus Mons charged again and after ten minutes it fired another beam through the Mass Relay's Hyperspeed Gateway. The beam went right into the Freedoms Progress sector. Two children on Freedoms Progress was playing and soon they looked at the sky seeing a red beam heading toward them. "Daddy!" One child screamed as her father ran out holding her and the boy she was playing with tightly. "It's going to be okay." He softly said and soon the entire planet went into a blaze and evaporated. Alliance ships in space vaporized within a second. The moons as well destroyed. Everything in that sector as well was destroyed leaving yet again, dust and asteroids that remained. The final beam hit the sun, turning it into darkness.

The Illusive Man just smirked reading the reports and pulled a cigarette out lighting it. "Let this be a message to all rebellions, that they will be ultimately destroyed." The Illusive Man said into the microphone he had.

Back at the Normandy, they warped out of hyperspeed heading to the planet Ivarujar. Serenity's eyes shot open waking up screaming gripping her head feeling terrible pain in her mind. She kept screaming until Gladious came in with his weapon out and Umbreon and Espeon ran in with him. "Serenity!" Umbreon shouted shaking her. "Were's the monster! Is it under the bed!?" Espeon asked being as naive and quirky as ever.

"My head won't stop hurting!" Serenity screamed as Umbreon quickly got out Medi-gel and rubbed it into her hair and onto her scalp as best as she could. "She okay?" Gladious asked. "I'm checking." Umbreon said to him checking her sister as Serenity was sweating heavily. "You sleep naked?" Espeon asked as Gladious looked at her. "Should I now step out of the room?" He asked feeling a bit uncomfortable as he wasn't really paying attention more concern for her safety. "Get Mordin." Umbreon asked him as he ran off to find him.

Mordin came in and scanned Serenity's head. "No brain damage but your blood pressure is high." He said frowning looking at the scanner. "It's starting to feel better." Serenity sighed. "See all you needed was medi-gel." Umbreon said shrugging. "Medi-gel didn't help, her mind just got to ease. Her brain was pumping slower when I got here to check on her. Don't know how to explain it. Might need to run tests." Mordin said.

"We are heading to the planet- Oh. Everything okay?" Hans asked looking at all of them. "Uh, we are here just letting you guys know." He said walking away confused.

The Normandy flew toward a large kingdom against an active volcano, its lava rivers through the kingdom and bridges over them. "Talk about edgy." Mangle said to Hans as Serenity slowly walked in rubbing her head. "Duuuude we could hear you up here. You okay?" She asked. "I'll be fine." Serenity said sitting down in an empty chair in the cockpit thinking. "You know Qrow wants you to have the captains quarters, might do you some good other than in a bunk bed." Mangle said to her. "I'll think about it. Right now I just want us to land." She said.

"We got to wait for docking clearance, so far they are still reading our ship. It's been five minutes and we are still flying around like idiots." Mangle said. Then the comlink answered. "You are clear to land." A voice said. "Thank god." Mangle said and flew the Normandy to the open spaceport that was large, however, no other vessel was on it. It was also above a lava lake and the heat was very unbearable.

"Do we got coolants on our ship?" Serenity asked. "Dude, how should I know." Mangle said to her. "You- ugh! Just find out!" Serenity asked walking to the airlock. Jessica walked beside her. "Need someone with you?" Jessica asked. "Please." Serenity replied.

The airlocks opened and right as they stepped out of the ship, two guards in golden plates walked up having red hair and blue eyes. Both male but different facial structures. "Miss Gorgon?" One asked. "That would be me." Serenity said smiling. "So-" Serenity started until one of the guards punched her right across the face. "Agh!" Serenity yelled as Jessica pulled her M-3 Predator heavy pistol out with a warp ammo setting in the plasma bullets.

"Don't even think about it." One guard said right above her standing on the Normandy with an odd looking spear aimed at her with a energy like spinning motion around the end of the silver spear's tip. Suddenly two daughters of Drayconivous appeared behind him and behind the mean out of their stealth abilities with their knives to their backs. There was a moment of silence.

"Isn't this fun, already our weapons are out." Jessica said as Qrow walked out. "Ugh, look we don't want a fight guys we want to speak to your King." Qrow demanded.

The guards looked to one another and then lowered their weapons. Serenity wiping her face a little from the hit on her she glared at the guard that hit her. Soon they were escorted further through this volcanic kingdom heading to a large palace that was very close to a waterfall of lava near the base of the volcano. "Well isn't this edgy." Qrow remarked as the guards only sighed.

They walked inside the palace, looking around they see statues of different men and women in a line. "Woah." Mangle said walking with them. "Someone must either have a big ego, and a small dick. Or a small ego and a small dick." She laughed to herself as Serenity nudged her to shut up as they walked beside guards. "I think it is funny boss." Zarbon said as Qrow just rolled his eyes glancing back to Serenity who gave him the same look that Mangle and Zarbon could get them killed if saying the wrong thing.

They entered the throne room and all inside was beautiful women, half-naked and laying around on couches as there were men around fanning them and or serving them in professional tuxedo's. Qrow looked at this trying to comprehend what it was. Serenity of course looked at the girls having a blush across her face. Zarbon looked right at the men biting his lower lip. Mangle well, Mangle was looking at the expensive pottery and gold around the pillars and walls. Then they noticed sitting on the throne was a beautiful man with a beautiful complexion. Red combed hair that was a bit messy covering his forehead but the rest combed to perfection. His eyes an ocean blue color and earrings of crosses. He looked to have to make up on to also further his beauty. He was also wearing an old fancy outfit.

"Welcome to my gorgeous home." He said. Under his feet was a few women massaging his legs and one next to him filing his nails. "What do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"Oh, I am looking for pleasure, Ohhhh!" Zarbon said as Qrow gouged him in the stomach and turned back to the King of the Crimson Kingdom. "My names Serenity, this is my uncle Qrow and my little sister Mangle. And her friend, Zarbon." Serenity said while looking at the King. "My names Luki, Luki Crimson of the Crimson Kingdom." He said and then his eye twitched. "You look quite dirty." He said looking at Serenity and then clapped his hands. "I want two of you lovelies to give her a nice bath! Give them all a bath! I cannot have this filth in my palace, not at all." Luki said to the women around.

Serenity turned red as two beautiful girls approached her guiding her. "Uh, uh you know maybe... uh..." Serenity said being guided away and Qrow being taken. "Look- I got a girlfriend." He said to them as they just kept pulling him. Mangle just looked around as two women approached her next. She then noticed their jewelry. "Yeah, I need a bath dude." Mangle said willingly going. Zarbon held his hand up. "May I have that gorgeous man over there with those strong muscles like mine do me... Ohhhh! Do me! Oh and after bathe me! Oh! I am too much." He said as Luki blinked a few times. "Women." He said to Zarbon as Zarbon sighed and followed them. "You best get inbetween my toes then..." He sighed.

Serenity being bathed was very much so enjoying it. However she never once said she was as the two girls bathed her in the golden tub she was in. Suddenly the door opened and walked in another woman who was guiding Luki inside. "Uh!" Serenity yelled. "I've seen many women and slept with many women naked." He remarked to her sitting down. "All these women you see before you? I had sex with them." He said to her. "Oh, that's not creepy." Serenity remarked.

"What do you want?" Serenity asked Luki. "What I want is to make you a deal since you are the leader of this Alliance. First, to say, I don't want to give my resources to you for this pointless problem. That empire will never harm me or my people." He told her. "That's where you are over confident." Serenity said to him frowning. "As I said I will make you a deal. I will help you, if you help me." He said to her. "To find you some more women?" She asked wrinkling her nose. "Talking to my friend. We have allies known as the Azure Kingdom. However, we haven't heard from them after your Earth was invaded." He said to her.

"You want me to go find them? Why can't you?" She asked. "Because it's beneath me." He told her. "You really think you are something don't you." She told him. "You haven't seen me in battle." He told her with a serious tone and with a mean glare. "You want my help? You help my allied Kingdom and you get their support too." He told her. "Fine." She huffed. "Now can you go?" She asked him. "You can't ever be too fancy." Luki said to her getting up. "Enjoy your bath." He told her and snapped his fingers to the girls who left Serenity. "Alone." Luki said smirking and walking off with the women leaving Serenity mad.

Mangle was in her tub alone looking around for a moment before getting out and quickly grabbing her satchel and putting items in it. "This is going to sell for good price." She said stuffing some golden stuff inside.

A few hours went by and they were all together again outside of the palace. "Remember what I said!" Luki yelled toward Serenity. "Alright." She said to him and walked toward the Normandy. Suddenly a female ran over to Luke whispering to him and a frown went onto his face. Luki looked at them going into the Normandy and looked at his guard. "They robbed a few of my items." Luki said in anger as the guards ran toward the Normandy. However, it was too late as the Normandy lifted up without any warning and flew off up into the sky.

Luki stood they in anger making a fist. He looked over to his head guard, Tekra Crimson. "Get me, my ship." He said sternly. "I'm not feeling fancy!" He yelled as a hint of glow came from his blue eyes and steam vented from his mouth. "Yes my Lord." Tekra said as she ran down the steps with the other guards.

In the Normandy Mangle set up coordinates to the next planet to head too to find the Azure Kingdom. "So why were all those people red haired and blue eyed?" Mangle asked Serenity. "I think they are all the same family." Serenity said to her. "Isn't that inbredness?" Mangle asked. "Maybe it's just a big family." Serenity said taking a sip of water. "Again, probably inbred." Mangle said as Serenity gave her a glare but then noticed the bag next to Mangle opened. "Whats- whats that!?" Serenity asked her.

"Hm? Oh, this?" Mangle asked. "This is my payment for us being there." She said as Serenity rubbed her head. "You stole it." Serenity said to her. "Well duh! I deserve it." Mangle told her. "Did anyone see you do it?" Serenity asked. "Nope." Mangle said as Serenity let out a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Normandy made it to the planet Selay. An ocean world with a few islands but one major continent surrounded by oceans. Only sixteen known islands existed here. "What a sight." Jacob said looking out the port window. A few of the daughters of Drayconivous look out as well awing at the planet. "Quite something." Mienshao said. "Girls we got a problem." Vulpix said pointing out the port window into space. In the distance orbiting the planet on one side was five Star Cerberus Warships. "Now I know why the Azure Kingdom wasn't heard from for awhile." Vulpix said to them.

Qrow was walking toward the cockpit until his leg was grabbed softly. He looked back only to see Froslass on the floor holding his pant leg and soon leaning up to hug him. Qrow patted her head softly. "Hey, kid." He said to her as Froslass just sighed. "You miss him huh?" Qrow asked her. "I miss dad, and I miss home." She said to him. "For hearth and home." Qrow said to her as she tried to smile wiping a tear away. "If dad was alive-" She started until Qrow put his finger on her lips. "If he was alive, he'd probably tell you not to worry at all." He said to her as she just nodded smiling a bit. "Come on we got a kingdom to save." He said to her walking off with her following.

"Whats the story?" Qrow asked walking in looking at everyone.

Serenity walked up to them at the main hull turning her head to her uncle. "Five warships and from what we can tell, they are armed and they have starfighters defending them." She said to him. "Do they know we are here?" He asked. "If they did they would have attacked by now." Vulpix said.

Suddenly Serenity heard the voice in her head again for a brief moment. "He's here, on an island... you can feel which one. Go alone." The voice then vanished as Serenity rubbed her head slightly. "Mangle can you do me a favor?" Serenity asked her as Mangle looked at her waiting. "I need to use a shuttle, don't tell anyone please but just unlock the first shuttle and open the bay doors." Serenity said to her. "Uh, okay?" Mangle asked curiously.

"You know I'm snoopy." Mangle said to her. "Yeah, no shit." Serenity replied to her walking to the shuttle bay.

Serenity went inside typing on the shuttle and as the bay doors opened while they were in the sky she took out fast not to be detected soaring downward and flying over the large ocean in fast speed going toward one of the islands. The voice surfaced her mind again. "It's going to be south. The most southern island at that." The voice said and vanished from her mind.

The Normandy kept its course toward the only continent of the planet. "I'm detecting a war going on." Mangle said looking at the scanner. "Fly us in with missiles ready." Mismagius said pacing herself at the cockpit. "Missiles ready." Mangle said.

The Normandy flew right toward one Star Cerberus Empire transport ship heading down to the planet. Once Mangle got a lock on she fired four missiles right into its hull breaking it apart. "It's a hit." Mangle said as she flew the Normandy passed the destruction and down toward the land where there was gunfire the most present. Mangle shot down two more missiles down into the dirt toward Star Cerberus Empire forces making it easier for the Azure Kingdom to take back more ground.

"Let's go!" Mangle yelled as a few of the daughters of Drayconivous ran to get into the elevator to the shuttle bay. Once there the shuttle bay doors were re-opening and they poured out chasing down Star Cerberus soldiers and helping the Azure Kingdom fight back.

Meanwhile back on Earth. Matagi was walking over dead corpses she just recently killed as her weapon was smoking. As she walked she went over to a nearby river to clean her weapon sitting down at the bank putting her weapon halfway in the water. As she was cleaning her eyes corner as movement was heard and suddenly there was Urashiki smirking at her walking out.

"Quite an impressive weapon you have." Urashiki said sitting near her and summoning his energy like fishing rod into his hand. He leaned it back and swung it out as the hook went into the water and he stared at the river with a grin on his face.

Matagi looked at him but kept quiet before going back to working on her weapon to clean it. "Big weapon for a little girl." He remarked as she still remained silent. "Ah yes, you are the quiet one, its okay. I can do the talking for both of us eh?" He said to her and then shifted a little. "I am lucky to be working for you all. I'm glad I could impress the Illusive Man." He said and then turned his head to look at her sighing he went into his robe and pulled out a stone. "Here." He said throwing it to her as she caught it.

"It's for you to scrub off the muck and grime from inside that things barrel to get it unplugged." He told her as she took it and began putting it into the barrel rubbing it inside to take off the grime. Urashiki then looked back at the river. "You are Drayconivous' daughter I heard. One of the lost daughters that are as you are referred too. His mother was Medusa Gorgon who would be your grandmother." He said and chuckled softly to himself. "Like fine wine she was." He said as Matagi looked up at him tilting her head now listening to him fully.

"You... knew her?" Matagi asked in a very soft voice as Urashiki looked at her. "My the quiet girl can talk. I won't tell no one." He assured her. "Medusa Gorgon, yes I knew her. I gave her eight gifts." He said to her smirking. Matagi, however, was still confused as Urashiki noticed. "They were good gifts for a wonderful woman." He told her and then felt a pull on his rod and within an instant, he rose it up out of the water and splashing out was a four-foot bass that flung onto the stones behind him cracking its head open.

Matagi blinked a few times looking at this. Urashiki stood up next and picked the dead bass up and looked at Matagi. "When you are done cleaning, how about we have some supper. It's getting late and I will make a camp fire. We still got more rebellions to butcher on this planet, might as well take a break." He said to her and walked off toward a clearing behind them.

Matagi went back to cleaning her weapon and Urashiki watched her with a grin on his face and sat down using a fire like elemental spell on the ground in front of him and an earth power to create a small hole with fire in it. He thought about Medusa and sat down on the grass cross-legged and used an air power to raise the fish over the fire and slowly turn it. He then spoke to himself. "Drayconivous, my how many kids you have made. And with incredible powers. How useful." He said and then let out a forboding creepy laugh after that. "Hehehehehe!"

Back at the planet Selay, the Star Cerberus forces retreated away as the daughters of Drayconivous out numbered them. Jacob kept shooting however but stopped after they were out of sight. "Area is secure." He said to Mismagius who went up to the Azure Kingdom forces. "Everything okay?" She asked them. One of the Azure militia shook his head. "We are under attack!? We aren't okay!" He yelled at her as Qrow stood between them. "Look we got here to help." Qrow said to him.

Suddenly a loud growl was heard in the jungle and walking out was a man with muscles, gray skin and dark blue hair on top that slowly turned a bright cyan to the bottom of his long hair was then just pure white. His eyes were red but the pupil was light blue and the sides of his eye lids on the outsides had a black curve that went down just a little down to his cheeks. He had pointed ears that one was pierced and he was six foot four. "I am the King of the Azure Kingdom. McGregor Azure." He said approaching. The other people with him having blue or near tint blue types of hair and some brighter and some darker. His fingers had claws on them the nails sharp and long and the toes as he didn't wear shoes but pants and bracelet beads on each hand.

"McGregor huh? Okay, listen we are here to help your Kingdom and if we help you guys, we get the Carmnine Kingdoms help." Qrow said to him. "Our leader will tell you." Qrow said looking back and then frowning looking around amongst the girls and crew. "Is Serenity on the ship?" Qrow asked Vulpix. "Uh..." She said looking around. "I'll go check she said scattering off to the Normandy.

"Heh uh... just a moment." Qrow said to McGregor who had his arms crossed getting angry. Then Qrow noticed the top of his head with his blue hair was blue wolf ears.

"So whats your species?" Qrow asked him. "I'll be at Serenade once you people stop wasting my time." McGregor said as Qrow quickly stopped him. "Woah Woah wait wait... can we come?" Qrow asked. "Only I go to that realm." He said and was stopped again. "Listen please just hear us out, we can help you." Qrow said. "Help us!? You can't even bring me your leader!" Gregar shouted.

"Uncle." Vulpix said as they looked at her. "Serenity isn't here?" She asked confused.

"Were leaving!" McGregor yelled as his warriors walked with him into the jungle. "Wait wait please wait! Look, Serenity is just missing somehow. I swear maybe uh she ran off or chased the enemy." He said as Mangle only let out a sigh. "Uncle she took a shuttle to an island." Mangle said to Qrow. Suddenly McGregor looked back at her. "Which island?" He asked her. "The southernmost island why?" Mangle said.

McGregor rubbed his face sighing. "That's an island that's restricted. You got a stupid leader or she knows whats there, none of my clan returns from there so its restricted." He told them as they all looked to each other. "Listen the Star Cerberus forces are going to come back and you are going to need help destroying them. We can help you." Qrow said to him as McGregor looked at him and thought for a moment than looking at the daughters of Drayconivous. "Fine." He simply said. "Follow me and if you get lost, then you are lost." He said.

Qrow looked back at the girls. "Most of you stay here, some of you follow. Don't need everyone leaving the Normandy, fly it over to the Kingdom and wait inside." He told them and patted Mangle's head as she went off toward the ship. Everyone else followed McGregor. "Mangle! I'll send you a response to where the land the ship! Just wait here. And if you hear from Serenity? Kick her ass for me." Qrow said and walked behind McGregor with a few of his nieces with him.

Meanwhile, aboard the Olympus Mons, General Hux was reading over different reports until one of his officers walked up to him with his hands behind his back. "General." The officer said as Hux looked at him. "Yes?" He asked. "It seems on the planet Selay they gathered more resistance yet we do not know who." The officer said to him. "Send a few support frigates to join the main warships over the planet then. And have them move near orbit near that space fog that is passing by." Hux said to him.

The officer gave a salute but then Hux grabbed his shoulder to stop him. "One last thing." Hux said. "Yes, sir?" The officer asked. "I want you to have two more divisions move toward the planet Kashyyyk. The Wookiee homeworld." Hux said to him. "They will soon learn their place as nothing more than beasts to be used for labor and then we will move to the Krogan homeworld after." Hux said as the officer saluted yet again.

Qrow walked into the Azure Kingdom only to be stared at by different members of the Kingdom. Each of them the same species are McGregor and or not. "So not everyone's your species." Qrow remarked. "Those that get my praise don't need to be my species. Strong people get their place, unlike weak ones." McGregor said and gave Qrow a mean look as Qrow gave one right back. "I am taking that as a challenge." Qrow said with a snarky tone. "You don't want to face me in the arena." McGregor said to him and began walking off.

"I'll dare you." Absol said walking up near McGregor.

McGregor stood there quiet looking back at her. "So be it." He said to her preparing himself and looked to his followers. "Give us room." He said. "If I win? You help us and stop acting so stuck up." Absol said to him drawing her weapon out which was an odd long blade and at the end was a short curve to the weapon and she stabbed it into the ground looking at McGregor waiting. "Come on muscle boy." She said to him slumped against her weapon giving him a tired expression which angered him.

McGregor got into a crouch looking at her moving his body slowly from side to side. "If I win? You people leave and never come back, and this alliance is off." He told her.

After a brief moment, the two stared at each other. Absol was studying him as he was her. Both of them began to circle slowly. McGregor, however, opened his mouth as he shown his sharp canine-like teeth. "Werewolf?" She asked him. "Think stronger and not as furry." He told her. "It's Inumimi species." He told her. "What of you?" He asked curiously. "I can smell you and yet I cannot quite understand your scent." He said curiously. "That's because hun, we are Gorgons." She said to him. "Dathomirian. And we got Echani in our blood to who ever our grandfather is." She said.

"Echani?" McGregor asked. "I know what Dathomirians are but what are Echani." He asked her. "Echani are extinct as the legend is. Extinct since a long time ago. We are half that to who ever our grandfather is." She said. "Our dads, dad." She said to him. Qrow thinking on that kept quiet while watching the soon battle. "Echani is white, really white skinned with white hair and somewhat you can say with white eyes." She said.

Qrow thought about this and walked over to the side and sat down as Vulpix looked at him curiously. "Whats wrong uncle?" she asked. "I don't know kid if we got Echani blood but what I do know is that I think there is something white-haired and white skinned. You girls are very pale like us, very pale. To who ever my dad was kid? Not even I know but its an assumption we are half Echani." He said to her and patted her head. "Don't fucking pat me." Vulpix said as Qrow just smirked. "Forgot, your dad sure liked to annoy you with that." He said as Vulpix looked down but Qrow patted her shoulder. "It's okay." He said to her.

McGregor and Absol stared at one another for a moment and then suddenly they both leaped toward each other.

Meanwhile, at the southern most island of the planet, Serenity was climbing a few rocks over a cliff and successfully made it to the top. Once she was there all she could see was some beasts bathing in the sun but a far-off storm was approaching. Serenity walked by these beasts as they kept to themselves and one munching on a large weed bush. As she walked around she noticed a small mountain on this small island. She began to venture toward it and as she did she looked further at it noticing a cave entrance at the base.

Serenity climbed a few more rocks until reaching the cave entrance looking inside turning on her Omni-tool and turned the flashlight on in the tech of it. She walked around until noticing a light coming from inside the cave and then suddenly behind her was a male's voice. "Brave of you to come here." He said and Serenity screamed spinning and swinging her fist right into the old man. "Agh!" He yelled falling over. Serenity quickly aimed her lightsaber hilt at him.

"Who are you!" Serenity demanded to look at the old man. He was quite aged with gray spikey long hair and a comb-over on his right eye. In his eyes, however, was the legendary Sharingan. He wore an old robe and with him was just a sickle-like scythe as he seemed to use to act as a cane as well.

"You are quite a feisty girl." He said to her slowly getting himself up but Serenity helped him up to his surprise. "And a kind one at that? So from hurtful to kind? I don't follow." He asked her.

"Who are you." Serenity asked him with another demanding tone. He just looked at her and smirked. "Someone who you probably heard of or not. Depends on if you read your history." He said to her and picked up a net with a few fish in it looking at her. "Would you join me in lunch?" He asked her.

"Who are you!" Serenity yelled at him. "I was told to come here and to find someone! You are that someone then you tell me who your name is!" Serenity asked yet again as the man just sighed looking at her. "My name is Madara Uchiha." He said simply as Serenity tilted her head. "Who?" She asked as Madara only sighed rubbing his nose. "I was a legendary man back a very very long time ago, probably when your great great great great grandparents were alive." He said to her. "That's a lot of greats." Serenity said blinking.

"What do you want miss...?" Madara asked. "Serenity." She said. "I'm here because a voice that speaks to me in my head says to come here." She told him as he looked at her before chuckling. "Did you leave the Asylum?" He asked her smiling as Serenity glared at him. "Sit, let's eat and I will tell you who I am and what I have done a long long time ago. And I think I know what I am to do for you, maybe. Maybe if you are willing. You seem very ready for battle and I can feel your power right now. I can feel your chakra your energy. You are ready."

Serenity looked at him confused for a moment. "Ready for what?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Madara looked at Serenity and smirked at her. "I am going to help you to unlock your true potential, however only to what I know. I sense you got a great deal of power in you. Let me help you unlock it." He told her. Serenity looked at him and thought about it. "You think I'm powerful?" She asked him. "I know you are." He replied.

He got up and went through some stuff of his and one thing that Serenity looked at was a picture. "Who's he?" Serenity asked as Madara looked at it. "Why?" He asked her. "He looks quite sexy, shirtless and all." She said chuckling as he just smirked. "That was me so many years ago before I became this wrinkled mess." He told her as they both laughed. "Thank you for the compliment. I got a lot of women that looked at me." He told her. "You ever fall in love?" She asked him. "Me? No. What I did I had no time to be in love that was the problem." He told her and pulled out an odd type of herb.

"This here I will put on your fish. It is like a drug, and it will make you feel dizzy at first but then you will be safe from my powers. I can drain your energy, I am going to give you this so that you won't be drained. It's when I train you that is." He told her as she nodded at him as he then began to clean the fish.

"So, what are you going to teach me?" She asked him. "Simple, how to wield the Sharingan and how to wield the Rinnegan." He told her as she just sat there trying to figure out what it was. He looked at her and sighed. "Eye power in the short term." He said. "Oh!" She said to him.

"I can sense you are a psychic with psychic power yes?" He asked. "Yup I am." Serenity said to him. "Good good, that will help you to fully have control of these powers. Now with this power, you can control, well I don't want to scare you when I say this but let's say you can control elements full control and to your opponents own mind." He said to her while cleaning the fish and grabbing a skillet nearby. "I didn't clean this yet, sorry." He said to her. "It's fine I ate worse things." She said. "Human flesh." She said as he looked at her. "Gorgon..." He told her in surprise as she was too.

"You are a Gorgon?" he asked sensing her further with his power. "I am. Is that bad?" She asked. "You know a woman named Luna?" He asked. "No sorry. My grandmother was Medusa and that's as far back as I know." She said to him as he just nodded. "I hated her. The Luna Gorgon one." He said to her. "Your family is a cursed family." He said as Serenity frowned. "It's not a bad thing." She said. "But not a good thing either." He told her. "But I know what its like to be cursed." he said and began to cook the fish. "Can you handle fish?" He asked. "Give me the raw part." She said as he nodded cutting it and only cooking one side and taking the head off. "Uh head too." She said as he looked at her a bit shocked and she just shrugged.

"Serenity." He told her as she put her full attention to him. "This isn't going to be easy. It's going to strain your body, psychically and mentally." He told her. "Are you sure you can do this to learn exactly what I have learned? To have the same abilities as me?" He asked her. "I will do anything that I think can help me take back Earth." She said to him. "How about first you tell me what happened to Earth. I used to be there - again so many years ago." He said to her. "Did you guy's win that war with those Germans?" He asked and she was completely shocked. "How old are you again?" She chuckled as he just smirked. "Old enough."

"How come you are so old?" She asked. "No offense." She then said as he waved his hand at her. "Don't worry about it. I am old because I have a lot of abilities to keep alive. However, you caught me at the worst time of my life." He said. "How so?" She asked. "I'm dying, my power can no longer keep up with me no more. To be honest, I am ready." He told her as she frowned. "Have you ever taught anyone?" She asked as he then looked at her and shook his head. "I had a dream a long time ago that I'd train someone one day. I guess that would be you." He said and Serenity blinked to her surprise. "Come on let's eat." He told her. "And I will tell you who I was and what I did."

Back at the Azure Kingdom, McGregor punched Absol across her face and then swung his foot right into her crotch and bashed his elbow into the back of her head when she crouched in pain. She fell face first into the mud under them and gritting her teeth she spoke in a growl. "No crotch shots." She said aching badly. "Hah! Then you aren't a true warrior!" McGregor laughed looking at his people as they laughed as well and then Absol quickly leaned and punched Gregar right into his crotch up into his balls and further into his pelvis as he let out a squeaky howling sound before falling back and her getting up and climbing ontop of him and then swinging her own fist right into his jaw.

"No crotch shots no crotch shots!" McGregor yelled at each punch. "Then be fair!" Absol growled and then punched him again and again until he used a power that threw her back as he then stood up and growled trying to claw at her face. Absol leaned back and then grabbed his hand and tried to twist it away until he head-butted her and she fumbled back. McGregor leaped down at her but she rolled and then grabbing her weapon that must have slipped from her hands she swung it at his leg only to give him a minor cut as he moved himself away quickly.

Back at the southern island, Serenity was standing outside as it began to storm and rain over her and Madara who was across from her a few feet. "Now, I want you to know the Sharingan can copy another users abilities or powers. It could work the same way against someone with biotics maybe." Madara said as his eyes suddenly change to the Sharingan and then suddenly Serenity felt a pulse in her head. "I just gave you a copy of my Sharingan but it will only mirror until I stop this training exercise." He told her.

"So then how can I have it?" She asked. "Don't think on that until the end of your training." He told her.

"I want you to focus right now on me, focus hard on me." Madara told her as she did not leave his eye sight even to the lightning and thunder around them. Madara suddenly used a water style elemental ability like a dragon of water that spun toward Serenity only to knock her down. "You didn't focus. Don't just focus on my eyes but the movements of which I will make." He told her. "Again." He said as he did the same thing but this time Serenity using the same power he just did create a water like a dragon that clashed with his destroying both and water splashed on the wet cliff ground. "Excellent." He told her with a nod. "You are taking your first steps."

"The Sharingan can also make you see people who are camouflaged and or a sneaky oponnents trickery. That comes naturally of course." He told her. "Among other things." He then said as his eyes squinted. "Another thing that will come naturally is your ability of reflex's and to master offensive defense. Just don't be scared, let the power help you don't fight it." He told her and then suddenly through a rock right into her face. "Agh! It didn't help!" She yelled. "Because you didn't let it. You saw me throw it but you didn't react!" He shouted back at her.

"There is also the way to unlock the Sharingan's many potentials but, that comes with many emotions that are powerful to you. Are you emotional?" He asked her as Serenity rubbed her head thinking of her father. "I can feel it." Madara said to her. "Think on it, don't let it go. Let the emotion empower you." He told her holding his hand to her. "Keep thinking it." he said as she did gritting her teeth on the verge of tears. "That's it, show it!" Madara yelled as she suddenly burst into tears as her eyes closed. Madara waited until then speaking. "Open your eyes." He said as she did, suddenly the Sharingan she had was now different in the tomao of her iris'. "Now you are ready for your next lesson." He said to her.

"You are going to be able to see quick movements." Madara said and suddenly he threw another rock at her but this time she caught it. But then another came out of nowhere however she felt it and spun around to catch it next. "Very good." Madara said and suddenly he had to sit on a rock weakly. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Tired." He told her and just smiled. "On to the next lesson." He said as she looked at him sternly. "I can sense your chakra, your power. I can see your veins but they are different." She said to him. "Good." He told her. "I can see you are dying." She said having a sad worried look. "You caught me at a bad time of my life." He said and chuckled. "Don't." He told her as if to say not to worry. "On to the next lesson."

"You already know hypnotism as you are a psychic so no need to get into that with the Sharingan, the best part for you is it will double your psychic abilities by probably ten times. But do not take it for granted, you can wear yourself down if you use it all the time at high levels." He said to her. "Now let me explain to you what Izanagi and Izanami are in the power you will have, call it a bonus if you will." He said to her as she tilted her head.

"Izanagi allows the user to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny. Izanami traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Izanagi." He told her. "Do not strain yourself with these powers or there will be bad side effects." He told her as she nodded. "Does my psychic ability help with this too?" She asked. "Very much so. It's why I think you have a further limit than most wielders of the Sharingan like I do. Yet don't take it for granted." He said to her sternly.

"You can make eye contact or not depend on how strong you are in the Sharingan." He told her. "But for awhile, keep eye contact that way you can use the ability to its great potential." He said. "Okay." She replied. "Wait I'm making eye contact on you?" She asked. "Heh you aren't hurting me, are you?" He asked. "No." She said. "Then no." He told her. "You will know when you hurt others." He said.

"Now it is time you learn the Mangekyō Sharingan." He said to her. "I want you to think of how many people that have died, how many have died in your war or in the past. Focus on it! Focus on it like your father." He told her as she did gritting her teeth then suddenly remembering the orphan children evaporated by bombardment that she couldn't save and suddenly her eyes open and she screamed in anger as her eyes suddenly turn shape in the iris and pupil and suddenly she earned Mangekyō Sharingan.

Serenity looked at Madara gripping the sides of her head. "I seen the children die in front of me." Serenity cried out and her face in anger. "You just awakened your transformation." He told her. "Now let me explain to you how dangerous your power is now. And do not let your anger get to you too much or you will hurt those around you without even thinking."

"You can change the opponent's concept of time and make them feel pain during this moment. Like hypnosis but with a bit more bite to it." Madara told her. "Now with this, you are more fluent in your fighting and you will be a master maybe in hand to hand combat." He told her. "It's not like I could take on armies of men and women surrounding me." She said. Madara just smirked at that comment. "You'd be surprised."

"You can also summon Susanoo." Madara said to her as she cocked her eyebrow. "I want you to focus on- well a big giant samurai. Think on it focus on it with your power." He told her as she put her hands together trying to focus which took her probably ten minutes before finally manifesting a large samurai like ghost behind her but suddenly it disappeared. "Keep going." Madara ordered and she did until it came back and became more clear.

"Turn around and look what you made." Madara said to her.

Serenity turned around and screamed. "No no damn it! It's okay it's on your side!" Madara shouted. "It's a copy of my Susanoo." Madara told her. "It's your chakra and or power that creates this avatar of a warrior to aid you." Madara told her. "It huge!" Serenity said looking up at it. "Does it just look down at me?" She asked. "It's waiting for orders." He told her. "It takes down anyone you want it too with little effort. However, remember-" He started to say until Serenity cut him off. "I know I know I'll use up power and strain myself if I use it for too long." She said to him looking back at Madara.

Madara let out a grunt looking at her. "What if I told you that your power can reach a final transformation?" He told her. "Final transformation?" She asked. "It's called the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan." He told her.

"Eternal?" She asked. "Nothings truly Eternal." She said to him. "Oh?" He said to her smirking. Suddenly her head began to hurt as he focused on her. "I am going to show you a copy of what it can do." He told her as she suddenly had a fully developed copy. "How does my eyes look anyway?" She asked. "Just like mine." he told her.

"Can you feel no strain?" He asked her. "No..." She said curiously. "Good, but it will come eventually but let's say you keep using Susanoo for instance and kept using him on the battlefield for say maybe twenty-four hours? You will begin to feel the strain." He told her. "By the way look at your Susanoo now." He said as she did it was larger and with armoring on it and the sword it carried differently. It looked like a spiritual ghostly blue warrior to her now. "Nice." She said looking up at it. "Can it talk?" She asked. "No. Don't be ridiculous." he told her. "This whole thing feels ridiculous..." She said murmuring as he threw a rock again to her surprise getting hit in the back of the head sighing.

Madara stood up. "This ends today's lesson." He told her. "How much more training is there?" She asked. "Much more..." He told her and grinned. "You did well." he said as suddenly she felt a relief in her eyes. "Did you just take the copies away?" She asked. "Yes I did." he told her. "The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan boosts your abilities by far more than what they were. And let's say it boosts even other abilities not just the Sharingan for your case." He told her. "Full control of elements and chakra flow. Even your hypnosis will be fully complete." He said and grinned at her. "Your just a walking battlefield." He said and laughed. "Come on let's eat and rest." He said and slowly began to walk slower frowning.

"Let me get the fish this time." She said to him as he looked at her with a nod. "Alright." he said as she watched him go to the cave and sighed.

Meanwhile back at the arena. Absol was bleeding out of the corner of her mouth with a few slash marks on her left arm as her left arm was bleeding heavily. McGregor however too had two marks on his neck like claw marks and his leg was battered as he limped slowly getting on his hands and knee's in a predator motion. "You are weak." McGregor growled. Suddenly Absol swung her weapon and sliced him right at the chest upward knocking him into the air and down hard on his back staring at the sky not moving. "Winner! Absol Gorgon!" One of the Azure Kingdom warriors said who was referee it seemed. Two of McGregor people ran to him checking his wounds.

"You did good kid." Qrow said to Absol who just smirked. McGregor even stood up grinning at her. "Heh, alright kid. I just want to point out I didn't even show you my true ability but you proved yourself enough." McGregor said giving her a thumbs up. "We will ally with you, now help us kick the Empire out of my planet!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A couple of days went by as Qrow and the others began helping the Azure Kingdom. During this time Qrow got worried about where Serenity was. "She's been gone too long." Qrow said as McGregor heard it. "My warriors can't go to that island. It's cursed." He said. "Or they found something that ate them." Qrow replied. "Uncle! There are support frigates with the Star Cerberus Fleet above." She said. "Oh great... more things to worry about." Qrow said to her looking at the scanner. "I am not going to retreat off our homeworld and our kingdom!" McGregor shouted. "We don't get much of a fleet either." Qrow said to him.

Suddenly the scanner showed other ships appearing on the other side of the planet. "Sir! Crimson Forces." One of the warriors said looking at McGregor. "What are our allies doing here I wonder. I thought you said if you brought us to them they'd help you." He asked curiously.

One of the Crimson ships headed toward the kingdom as Luki was in it pacing himself mad. Two women on each side of him began to fan him. "Do you want your nails done sir?" One asked. "No! I want my property back!" He yelled in anger. "We have other ships on the other side of the planet and they are coming toward us getting our signal." One of the Crimson Guards said to Luke. "Have the fleet meet them and engage..." Luki said in a growling tone. "I'm going to get what belongs to me."

Serenity was sound to sleep until water splashed right on her head. "Agh!" She yelled raising her hands up. "Good your awake." Madara said putting the bucket to the side. "Why!" She yelled. "Your last lesson." He told her smirking.

They both were outside again as the ocean waves crashed harshly on the cliffs near them. "I am going to teach you the Rinnegan." He said to her. His eyes suddenly changed into a purple shade with the eyeball and pupil in circles to the pupil. She then felt the strain on her eyes again as he was using the copy technique to her. "Alright what can you see?" He asked. "You." She said. "Well, that's a start."

"Hold your hand out." He told her as she did. "Think of a metal rod and let it out." He told her and she did just that within an instant. "It's a chakra receiver and or power receiver. You can use it as a weapon if you desire but let's say it helps to gather more power for yourself so if you feel strain you can quickly replenish it but probably not as much as you think." He told her. "You can also see someone's power flowing in their body and or going to use it at you." He said to her. "You are after all a Gorgon, and your bloodline can handle this eye power I believe. I would be afraid it could have killed you that you seem to do well with its copy with little effort. Your bloodline is unique after all."

"With this ability, you can control the six path abilities." He said as Serenity kept listening. "The six path abilities are as followed and I will say it easy for you." He told her. "Six branches of abilities. Or paths of power. Deva, Asura, Preta, Naraka, Animal and human paths. The Naraka can interrogate and restore injuries." He told her as she then cut herself and suddenly using the power she was healed in the blink of an eye. "I see." She said. "Even if you lost a limb. It will be healed." He told her.

"The Preta can absorb power and you can replenish it into energy for yourself. The Human can rip someone's soul heh... but may I say it reads a person's minds to know information." Madara said as he continued. "The Animal can summon well, animal-like monsters to your will that can take down enemies for you and you can summon as many as you want but remember your limits. They can vary in size and do whatever damage needs to be done." He told her. "You can see through the eyes of each animal at that but don't get disoriented as it can lead to that. You can also summon anyone to your location too."

"The Asura can well, let's just say you become a weapon in your arms. Missiles can sprout out of your arms to fire to your target and or other types of weapons that you are limited too." He told her. "You look scared." He said smirking. "It is scary!" Serenity yelled. "Now now." He said.

"Now to the Deva. Deva can grant you control of pulling or pushing. You can manipulate repulses to pull and rip bones or push and rip bones depending though how strong you are and how close you are. You can have a barrier as well to push those next to you away. You even can make its limit to push out to maybe a few miles to destroy a complete town if you wish. But you must wait five seconds after each one of those. And you can use Chubaku Tensei. You make a black sphere you can float to where ever you wish and then it sucks things in toward it and well, nothing can stop it. Think of it like a magnet that can create a large ball of rock. Like planetoids in the sky." Madara said shrugging. "You can lift people up and just smash them around if you wish. Fun huh?"

Serenity stood there blinking getting all this in trying to at least. "Ohhh boy." She said sighing. Madara threw a rock at her but this time she caught it grinning at him.

"The last ability that is a bonus that I have, is that I can make invisible clones of myself to help me... the only way you can see them is when they directly attack but if not they keep hidden. Nothing can see them but could hear them." Madara said to her.

Then her eyes felt relief as he stopped the copy ability on her. "And that's it." He said walking toward the cave.

Serenity mouth dropped. "Woah wait!" She said running up to him. "That's it!?" She said. "I had one last thing to teach you but I do not think you are fully ready." He told her. "I am ready." She said in a determined voice and a determined look. Madara looked at her for a few seconds and turned his body and kept looking at her. "Very well." He said and walked back to the open cliffside.

"The last power I can tell you is the Rinne-Sharingan. It is the final and the combination of both eyes. It appears in your forehead as a third eye. And that is all I can say about that as I do not know any more about it." He told her. Serenity looked at him silently. "The rest is for you to know on your own." He told her. "You are a psychic, what is very important is that you can utilize these abilities easily as it's on the same plain." He told her and then he walked passed her to the caves slowly and then he stopped to crouch low.

Serenity then walked up to him helping him up. "Thank you." He said to her.

Madara and Serenity remained in the cave for a few more hours. Serenity then looked at him and noticed he was casting a power as his hands were put together and he was looking up. "Are you praying?" She asked. "I actually am and it's being answered." He said as his hands glowed red with a mix of blue and purple in between. "I want you to sit down." He told her and she did. "I'm going to give you my eyes." He said and she was completely shocked. "No. You can't do this." Serenity objected but suddenly wood came out of the ground wrapping around her legs and arms holding her. "No!" She screamed.

"Serenity." He calmly said. "This is what I want to do. That dream I told you about that I would train someone? That training was meant for you and for you to have my eyes and all my abilities. The copy I gave you only lasts until I stop it or I die, you couldn't have it if I did die so I am giving you my eyes." He said to her. "You're going to rip my eyes out!?" She asked in a scream. "No. I am going to spiritually put them in you. I can do surgery but there is no time. If I do this, this way, I will die yes but. I will die knowing I passed on my teachings." he said to her with a smile.

"I am the only known last Uchiha to know many of our abilities and powers. I am ready. Besides you are used to my Sharingan eyes and rinnegan eyes anyway." He chuckled and then closed his eyes focusing on her putting his hands on each of her eyes. She felt, however, a rush in her mind, she could see many different things flashing in her eyes. She then had a fix on her father and Madara could see it. "You loved your dad so much." He said smiling. "Something about him though, I can sense him in your mind and sense what power he had. It's almost as if..." Madara started to say.

Serenity waited for a response but Madara just shrugged it off. "Never mind." He said and then after so much rush through Serenity's mind, it was over. Serenity opened her eyes which were still crimson and she blinked summoning her Sharingan and then blinked again summoning the Rinnegan. She then closed her eyes tightly then as her eyes were back to normal crimson pupils.

She smiled and then seen Madara laying himself down on his seaweed bed. "You can't die..." Serenity said nearing tears as Madara put his hand slowly up on her cheek. "I'm old and ready. I did this and now I am losing my energy." He said as his eyes slowly opened revealing they were pure grey now and blind. "I won't leave your side..." Serenity said crying. "Then stay with me till I pass." Madara said to her. "Have I ever told you the story of when I was your age?" Madara asked her as she bravely gave a smile. "Can you tell me the story?" She asked. "I shall." he said and he began to tell her his young adulthood.

Back at the Azure Kingdom. Star Cerberus Warships appeared in the sky and began to bombard but the Azure Kingdom had energy shields covering them to block the fire power. "I need more starfighters up there!" McGregor yelled as warriors ran by him. "Sir they are bringing down shuttles with soldiers!" One warrior said. "Damn it!" McGregor said and looked at a large powerful ion strike hit one of the Cerberus Warships knocking it down out of the sky and dropping right into one of the mountains nearby exploding the ship in the process.

Everyone looked to the other side of the sky seeing a Crimson Kingdom frigate coming down toward them and stopped looming over with a shuttle coming down. "Well good!" McGregor said nodding as the shuttle landed and Luki came out in anger. "Where is the little cunt!" He yelled.

Mangle hid behind the crowd. "Where is she!" Luki yelled at Qrow. "Who?" He asked. "That little shit that stole my golden items and my fancy beautiful golden ornaments." He said as Qrow then frowned turning his head. "Mangle!" He shouted and Mangle appeared in the distance running. "Damn it!" Qrow chased her with Luki. "This alliance is off if I don't get my beauty back!" Luki yelled.

"Oh god, you and your beauty!" Qrow yelled to him as they chased Mangle who wasn't in their view anymore. "Damn it!" Luki yelled getting angry and then Qrow noticed that Luki summoned a Silver Dragon Katana in his hands and then Qrow stopped him by putting his broadsword at Lukis' neck with Luki doing the same. "Don't kill my niece." he said to him with a mean stare. "She stole my beauty!" He yelled. "Look, save it for the enemy." Qrow said pointing at the sky and suddenly Star Cerberus soldiers ran into the city firing rockets at the buildings.

Luki and Qrow together went back to back as they were swarmed. Luki then opened his mouth sending a huge fire ball at a group of soldiers incinerating them. "I'm the Dragon Phenoix you sons a bitches!" Luki yelled grinning sinisterly. "No one destroys my allies beauty!" He yelled again. Qrow rolling his eyes got into a defense position and ran at a few Cerberus Soldiers slicing at them as they tried to shoot him but failed.

McGregor ran beside them defending the town square from the attackers. Two of his warriors opened fire with there plasma charged rifles at more Star Cerberus soldiers. "We need to destroy that last ship up there." Qrow said. "I got it handled..." Luke said jumping onto roofs leaping with incredible jumping lengths. Luki then summoned fiery wings out of his back and flew straight up toward the Star Cerberus warship that was over the Kingdom trying to destroy the Kingdoms energy shield. "Here we go!" Luki yelled.

Luki made it to the top of the ships port side and stabbed his Katana on the steel of it and ran with it scathing the metal however it began to trail flames behind him which soon turned into lava melting through the metal of the Star Cerberus warship. He headed right toward the bridge until he reached it putting his hands together and opening his mouth sending a lava-like flow from his mouth right into the bridge from above.

The Star Cerberus ship began to break apart and suddenly fell from the sky down onto the energy shield covering the city. The shield, however, withstood the crash however it soon disabled leaving the Kingdom defenseless. "Damn!" McGregor said. "We need to take out the other ships in orbit before they make orbital bombardment." McGregor said looking at Qrow.

They noticed the Star Cerberus soldiers retreating into the forests for the time being and Luki flew back onto the ground putting a hand on his hip. "That gentlemen is how you destroy something ugly." He said to them as McGregor just slapped his own face and Qrow rolled his eyes.

"They will be back in bigger numbers probably." Qrow said to them. "Then we must engage them in space and hunt the rest on the planet." McGregor said to him. "I can get my warriors to find the remaining soldiers on the ground and you guys head to orbit and knock down that fleet." McGregor told them as Luki nodded. "My fleet is on the other side of the planet." He said. "We will help you in the Normandy. Give us twelve hours and we will handle it." Qrow said to them.

Mangle made it back and Luki grabbed her ear. "Ow ow!" Mangle yelled. "I don't like to be touched..." Mangle said to him as Luki growled at her. "Give me my beautiful items!" He said. "Sold em..." Mangle told him as he got red hot in anger. "Look, Luke, I'll pay you back." Qrow said to him and suddenly Luki calmed down. "You have a day to pay me back." Luki simply said walking past them.

"Can't you ever stop getting into trouble you little shit." Qrow said to Mangle who shook her head. "No, because I didn't do nothing wrong, in a way it was just staring at me to steal it so I stole it. In a way it's not really stealing if its right there in plain sight you know." Mangle said as Qrow just sighed. "We need to get ready to push that Cerberus fleet away okay? So just go to the Normandy and get things ready with your sisters. Remember Mangle, don't cause any more trouble with these people or we won't get the damn alliance with them... please?" Qrow asked as Mangle flipped him off while she walked off.

"She's going to be the death of me I swear." Qrow said rubbing his face.

Hours later Serenity was carrying in her arms Madara's body wrapped up and walked toward the shuttle she arrived in placing him gently on the seat buckling his body. She looked at his body for a few moments before walking to the cockpit. "Thank you." She said to herself. She flew it toward the location of the Azure Kingdom.

Once she arrived at the Kingdom she was greeted by a few warriors who was curious about her. "Are you Serenity Gorgon?" One asked. She didn't reply as she kept walking carrying Madara's body. The men and women looked at her speechless. "Do you have a cremation alter?" She asked. "We do." One man said guiding her to it.

Later on, Serenity and a few of her sisters and Uncle stood there watching Madara's body burning on the altar. Qrow looked at Serenity and put his arm around her as she cried to herself leaning against him. "He was a man who made so many mistakes... but in the end, he regretted it all." She said to him. "He's at peace." She said letting out a sigh of relief. "How do you know?" Qrow asked her. "Because I can feel it... I can feel it when he died he died with a smile and said to himself, that he could see them and they were welcoming him into the bright light." She said as Qrow looked at her and nodded looking at the altar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The Crimson Kingdom fleet advanced toward the Star Cerberus Fleet and began to engage them in space battle. The Azure Kingdom sent starfighters to assist as the Normandy flew up to join the fight to push back the Star Cerberus Empire invasion. "We need to be quick about this!" One of the Azure Kingdom members said on the intercom.

Serenity was on the ground running toward the spaceport entering an Azure Kingdom starfighter. "Hey hey!" One pilot said running up to her. "Do you know how to fly!?" He asked curiously. "No, but your men need help. Stand back." She told him as he walked backward as she lifted the starfighter off the ground and flew it toward the sky. She flicked a few switches getting the targeting computer on and she stared at the Star Cerberus Fleet. She turned the transmission on next. "All fighters, attack other fighters. Let the frigates and battleships deal with the other larger ships. I will however alone help the fleet. Everyone, we must take out this large fleet quickly before they radio in reinforcements." She said to everyone on the intercom.

"All fighters engage!" Serenity yelled as she controlled the Azure Kingdom's starfighter alongside other Azure Kingdom starfighters and Crimson Kingdoms. The Normandy soaring with them began to fire missiles hitting a few Star Cerberus starfighters.

The larger ships engaged with the battleships head on. Luki in his command ship paced himself frowning. "Get close and use our lava flow abilities outside the hanger shields, have our men wear the space suits and use their power on those ships, it can knock a few of them off." Luki said as the engineer nodded giving the message to the available crew. "Everyone begin close range attacks." Luki said.

McGregor in his starfighter flew alongside Serenity firing proton torpedoes at a few incoming Star Cerberus Starfighters. "Where are you flying too?" He asked Serenity. "I'm going at their lead ship head-on. You stay with the starfighters and I will handle this." She told him and flew fast under the large ships and turning upside down to fire out her proton torpedoes at the bottom of the flagship's hull.

Serenity noticed that the Star Cerberus starfighters only went toward their own starfighters and left their warships open for attack more easily but noticed three support ships only around two other warships that were behind the three in front. She knew something was wrong as these support ships had fuel rods sticking out of them connected to the two warships behind. "They are going to jump to lightspeed." Serenity said to herself and quickly flew toward them. She turned off her targeting computer and focused on her new abilities.

She could see the lines of the fuel and then fired one torpedo right into it causing a massive chain reaction to the warships and the three support ships exploding all of them together. The three warships ahead of them now alerted tried to turn to head to hyperspeed. "Quickly!" Serenity yelled. "Shoot the engines!"

As they turned the Crimson Kingdom's warships was right next to the Star Cerberus warships and as they turned Luki quickly yelled to his men and women. "Fire at the engines with full power! Tell the men in the hanger to hold their power for now!" He yelled as the warships began bombarding the back of the ships as they were turning to leave. Leaving those warships vournable they soon lost their engine capabilities. "Starfighters keep on the starfighters, we will handle the warships!" Luki shouted. Soon the Azure Kingdom began swarming the helpless Star Cerberus fighters taking them out one at a time.

Serenity flying in the starfighter she was in flew right toward one of the warships and fired another proton torpedo right at the back of it through its open hull from the engine. She felt it would make a devastating blow and as such, it did hitting the reactor making the ship explode causing a sonic wave to hit the other two knocking them out of alignment for the Crimson Kingdom warships to fully bombard them. The last of the warships exploded and all that was left was debris.

"We did it!" Mangle shouted as Luki in his bridge grabbed one of his female servants dancing with her happily. "Ahaha!" Luke shouted laughing. "Beauty destroys anything!" He shouted. "You can't ever be too fancy baby!" He shouted again as Serenity overhearing it rolled her eyes smirking. She then flew back down to the planet where the other ships was heading too.

Once back on land McGregor and Luki discussed their decision together. Everyone was waiting sitting around. Qrow looking at Serenity walked over to her. "That was a lucky thing you did." He said to her as she just smiled looking down. "That man you said that trained you, I can sense something different about you." He told her with a bit of concern.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked him.

"For now? Let's just say its a good thing, just don't be an overconfident kid." he said to her patting her head and walking off to check on some of his nieces to see if they were injured.

Mcgregor walked back to the group putting his hand up. "Everyone! Attention." He said as his people and the Crimson Kingdom people looked at him. "We will be allying ourselves to the Systems Alliance until this war is won, or perhaps maybe plans to stay in the alliance afterward depending on this outcome! We will be packing up and leave, tell your remaining family you love them and you are heading with me and our entire fleet. Those that stay here, defend our kingdom if another invasion comes. Be vigilant." He told them.

Luki sending a communication to his own Kingdom was the exact same message. At the end of Luki's transmission, he said. "And bring me all my ladies, I need a manicure and my nails repainted, they are getting dried." He said and ended transmission walking over to McGregor patting his shoulder as McGregor just smirked looking at his long time friend. "I can smell her." McGregor said as Luki cocked an eyebrow. "Your wife? This far out? Does she stink that bad?" Luki laughed. "Rhylie doesn't stink, no I'm talking about her."

McGregor pointed to Serenity as Luki held his hand out toward her as she wasn't paying attention and then lowered his hand looking at McGregor. "She's stronger than when I met her. What happened?" He asked. "An old legend on this planet says Madara Uchiha was here living in exile. It was true as she came back with his old worn out body and we cremated him." He said as Luki blinked a few times looking back to Serenity. "She's almost as strong as you and me then." He said.

"Luki." McGregor said looking to him. "She is stronger than us." He said as Luki only sighed. "Damn that means we got to actually listen to her." Luki growled as McGregor laughed patting his head. "Little petite girl getting to you?" McGregor said laughing and walked off as Luki walked with him to gather their forces. "My army is on its way to orbit here, we merge out fleets and head to the Vergasso asteroids." Luki told him. "Alright- what about them?" He asked pointing to the Gorgons. "I guess they are heading out to find us more allies." He said.

A few hours went by as the Crimson Kingdom fleet warped out of hyperspace over the planet and waited for the Azure Kingdom fleet to come up so they could hyperspeed together to the Vergasso asteroids. "Everything is ready?" Qrow asked Gregar. "Yes it is, we are heading out now. How about you?" McGregor asked him. "We are heading to the planet of the Wookiees." Qrow said as McGregor crossed his arms. "Getting their help will be quite lucky." He said to him.

"Or I get my arms ripped out." Qrow shrugged as McGregor laughed. "I know one thing, we need the help of those Momochi and Hutetsuu." He said to him as Qrow gave him a stern look. "That's going to be impossible to get those two clans to help us." Qrow said to him. "Maybe, maybe not." McGregor told him. "Think about it they have had a long time hatred toward one another since hundreds of years ago." Qrow told him. "Old habits die hard." McGregor told him and walked off with his warriors to a shuttle. Qrow watching him go thought about what he said.

At the Normandy Mangle was doing what she does best, getting into trouble. "Hello is anyone there?" A transmission asked as Mangle stopped doing what she was doing in the cockpit and took her hand out of her pants only to poke the transmission button with her toe. "Yo whats up brother." She asked. "I am Jaster Norma. You helped our Mandalorian clan on Dxun. I want to personally say thank you and that our forces are heading to the Vergasso asteroid belt right now." He said as Mangle tilted her head. "Oh yeah! I remember that mission." She said. "Yeah dude your welcome."

"Say just wondering how many Mandalorians are coming to help us?" She asked. "Our clan from Dxun and several others, and possibly more on the way. This is a worthy hunt after all. No one dares control us Mandalorians not even that Star Cerberus Empire. So we are going to help for ourselves." He said to her in transmission. "Then we welcome your help." She said as the transmission then ended.

Qrow walked in looking at her. "Who was that?" He asked. "Oh some Mandalorian saying that he and several clans are heading to the asteroid belt to help us." She said. "I hope they got room on the asteroid facilities for everyone." Qrow said with a huff.

"So where are we going too now?" Mangle asked. "To the planet Kyyshyk." He said to her. "Kashyyyk." Mangle said as Qrow rolled his eyes taking a sip of whiskey from his flask and going to get some more at the lounge on the Normandy. "I'm going to go drink kid, you get us there." He told her. "Yeah yeah I will." She said lifting the Normandy of the spacedock and headed toward the sky into space and then warped into hyperspeed.

Qrow was sitting in the lounge by himself until Jacob walked up to him sitting down. "I got bad news man." Jacob said to Qrow handing him a datapad. "What?" Qrow asked reading it and seeing how the Freedom's Progress and Fehl Prime was wiped out and the entire system dark. Qrow got up in shock. "Calm down okay? We are all on edge but I thought to share this with you privately before we tell the rest of the crew." Jacob said as Qrow laid down on a couch in the room thinking heavily. "Okay, we don't say nothing to the crew yet. We can't have my nieces and our allies on edge here." He said as Jacob nodded. "I am the only one to see this on the holo-news while you guys were busy." He told him. "Don't tell anyone yet." Qrow again said.

"So you got weird eyes?" Mangle asked Serenity as she was sitting at the cockpit and glared at Mangle. "I can't explain it but I got a new power and several new abilities so, no not weird." She said to her.

Mangle just nodded. "Oh okay okay... so fucked up then eyes?" She asked as Serenity facepalmed herself. "Okay leave our sister alone." Lopunny said walking in sitting in a chair. "You feel any different?" Lopunny asked. "A little." Serenity said shrugging. "What was it like training with an old man?" She asked. "Slow but knowledge is the key to it all." She told her. "Oh blehh! Knowledge, you should have blew the island up." Mangle said as Lopunny shook her head. "Is there anything you don't wanna destroy?" Lopunny asked her. "Myself." Mangle simply said as Serenity stood up. "I got to go to the bathroom, you two have fun." She said as Lopunny gave her a glare. "Yeah, fun! That's an understatement!"

"Dude relax. Everyone loves me." Mangle said as Lopunny turned and gave her a shocked look before getting mad. "Everyone hates you! You get us into trouble all the fucking time!" She yelled. "Your opinion, I see me saving our asses multiple times. If it wasn't for me, the Crimson Kingdom wouldn't have got here to help us." She said to Lopunny making her speechless and she huffed walking out of the cockpit.

"Wuv you!" Mangle shouted to her.

Back on Earth at a laboratory taken over by Star Cerberus Empire was Colress experimenting on different genetics combining them. "Cosmosis Toad from the Anglar system and a ferros bird from Ferros." He told two men typing stuff on their datapads while listening to Colress. Suddenly the door opened to the interior and it was the Illusive Man approaching. "Sir!" Colress said looking at him. "Men carry on the duties." Colress said to the two men who nodded walking off.

"How is your work going Colress?" The Illusive Man asked him while looking at a few test tubes of liquid. "Everything is going at two hundred percent capacity, far beyond our expectations." He told him. "You had something to show me?" The Illusive Man asked. "That I do." Colress said smirking at him. "Close your eyes." Colress asked. "I'm not here for surprises Colress I am here to know what you want me to see." The Illusive Man said sternly.

"This way." Colress said trying to make a chuckle and walked him over to a large tank. "This is what I want you to see." Colress said typing on the terminal as the liquid in the tank drained to reveal a naked woman inside. "This is it." Colress said smirking. Then a robotic arm pincher went down to lift the woman's head up and it was Medusa Gorgon.

"My, how impressive." The Illusive Man said smirking. "A clone." The Illusive Man said but Colress wagged his finger slightly. "No, I have reborn her with a secret ability I learned while researching with Dr. Vegapunk." Colress told him. "Finding her blood was very hard and to get it extremely difficult but with time I extracted it and made the spell work." He told him as the Illusive Man only gave him a stare. "What good will she be?" He asked him.

"Imagine the powers she has? I just have to put a device in the back of her head and it will control her to our purpose." Colress said smirking and showing the Illusive Man the device and surgery equipment. "With Medi-Gel she will be fully healed and ready to go as well with the Kolto infusions." Colress told him as the Illusive Man only patted his shoulder. "I am glad I signed you up for this. You have impressed me." He told him.

Colress gave a smile hearing that. Then the Illusive Man looked back at him before leaving. "Can you clone people?" He asked him as Colress looked at the illusive man for a moment. "Yes?" He asked. "Why?" he then asked. "I got some blood for you to use, and perhaps put some of those devices to use- and I want a full army of the blood I will have sent to you. So you better have your scientists make more devices." He said as Colress just gave a nod. "Yes, sir right away." He said and as he began to walk off suddenly the Illusive Man spoke again making Colress stop. "And I want a new design on them. I will have my own technicians help you with there, modifications. For now, hurry up with Medusa with what you planned for her and send her to the planet Kashyyyk to help get rid of those disgusting aliens." The Illusive Man ordered.

The Illusive Man walked out of the facility going into his hover limo only to be greeted by Ardyn. "Ah, I poured you some bourbon." Ardyn said handing him the glass as he took it sitting down across from him as the Limo then hovered off escorted by Star Cerberus helio's. "Ardyn, do you have any news for me?" The Illusive Man asked. "I do! The Crimson Kingdom seems to have vanished when our scout ships arrived, they must have taken the hint. Yet there seems to be no word back from the fleet over Sayel." Ardyn told him as the Illusive Man frowned. "Have a frigate go to the planet to see whats going on for me." He asked.

Ardyn typed on the datapad and gave the orders to a frigate to check it out and then sat comfortably against the seat looking at the Illusive Man. "What's the one thing that you want your highness?" He asked smirking.

The Illusive Man looked out the window of the hover limo and then turned to look at Ardyn. "I want everything." He said. "Ah! And you will get everything. You should be gathering more information on where this gateway is on this planet after all. Perhaps send more soldiers?" He asked him. "I got my army out into the galaxy taking over." The Illusive Man said. "I know, but maybe bring them here to find the gateway and it could be faster. Yet you are right, after all, I guess taking over the planets is faster than taking over the entire universe." Ardyn said as the Illusive Man was in deep thought on what he just said. "I will have a few divisions come in this week to search Earth with the others then." He said.

"Good, the faster the better for yourself." Ardyn said and poured the Illusive Man some more bourbon and smirked at him leaning back against the limo chair once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Normandy warped out of hyperspeed near one of the moons of Kashyyyk. Looking at the scanners they notice a Star Cerberus Empire blockade. "Shit." Mienshao said looking at it as Absol then waved to Qrow. "Uncle, we got a problem." She said as he looked at the screen. "I will need to contact the Alliance, looks like we got to make a fight." He said to them walking off to find a terminal.

"Oh, hunny! Why don't we just tell them on the intercom to move their fleet away from the planet..." Zarbon said as Tomoko gave a blank look. "And telling our enemy to do that will make them do it?" She asked. "Oh, hunny when I ask to blow someone you just need to force them down and blow them anyway! Oh!" Zarbon yelled. "My nipples are tingling ohhhh!" Zarbon yelled rubbing his nipples as Weavile's eye started ticking getting angry. "I need to excuse myself before I bathe the cockpit red." Weavile said walking off.

Serenity frowned looking at the ships and quickly ran to the shuttle bay on the Normandy running to the Azure Kingdom starfighter she brought with them. "Mangle open bay doors I'm going to handle it." Serenity said with confidence. "Are you serious?" Mangle asked in shock. "Just do it! I know I can do this!" She yelled as Mangle then opened the bay doors and Serenity flew out of the hanger/space shields and flew toward the Star Cerberus blockade.

Qrow was talking to the Alliance on the terminal and he looked up at the port window to notice Serenity in the starfighter leaving. "Oh fuck!" He shouted. "Excuse me?" The male said on the other line. "Just bring us a fleet to handle a blockade! We got to save my niece!" He yelled hanging up and running to the cockpit. "Has she lost her damn mind!?" Qrow asked. "Dude, I think everyone lost there mind the moment we started this crap." Mangle said simply.

"Don't be an asshole." Qrow said to Mangle.

"Ohhh please touch my asshole Oh!" Zarbon said rubbing his nipples next to them biting his lower lip as Qrow stepped away from him grabbing the intercom from Mangle. "Serenity get your ass back here!" He yelled. "Ohhh ass! oh!" Zarbon yelled.

Serenity flew the starfighter close to the warships and soon they began firing at her. Serenity spun and fired two proton torpedoes right into the bridge of one of the support ships making it explode and even moving unwillingly to the side crashing into the other support ship next to it exploding both of them. However, there was eight warships and ten more support ships blockading the planet and soon she got hit by one of the laser fire knocking her engines out as she flew down toward the planet Kashyyyk sending a distress signal.

Qrow watching this getting mad looking at Mangle. "Fly is to the planet now!" He yelled. "What about the blockade!?" She asked confused. "Fly through them at fast speed." he said to her. "What about the Alliance fleet that will be preparing to come here?" Mismagius asked. "Let's just pray they can handle the blockade without us then, I got to get your sister back before she makes another stupid mistake..." Qrow said frowning looking at the blockade.

Jessica walked over beside Qrow with her arms crossed. "I hope we can get to the planet quickly- you know there will be forces coming down to stop us right?" She asked him. "Don't remind me." Qrow said sighing sitting in the cockpit with Jessica behind him and Mangle at the main seat typing on the console. "Hold on everyone!" Mangle shouted. "Wait wait you're going into hyperspeed!?" Qrow asked in shock. "Yup then at the same time out of hyperspeed double push button." She told him. "That might make us crash into the planet!" He yelled. "Duuude relax." She simply said and before he could protest she pushed it and pushed it again for them to go instantly from hyperspeed to suddenly over the tree's of Kashyyyk as she guided the Normandy over them quickly.

Everyone was breathing heavily and Qrow passed out as everyone in the cockpit looked at him. "Man down!" Mangle yelled.

"Everyone stand back I will do C P R!" Zarbon yelled as Qrow's eyes shot open. "No!" Qrow said getting up quickly. "I'm good!" He told them all and then looked at Mangle who was still flying. "Okay... do you see a response on the starfighter Serenity was in?" He asked her. "Nope." Mangle said. "Maybe she blew up... Oh, how I want to blow up Oh!" Zarbon yelled. "Enough Zarbon!" Qrow yelled as Zarbon just flapped his hand at him. "Keep searching for her response or scan the damn planet of life!" He yelled. "Oh yeah, a planet filled with life to find life! That makes sense!" Mangle shouted back making Qrow walk off mad. "I will contact the Wookiee resistance since we are here." He said.

Medusa Gorgon was screaming trying to break out of the cage she was in. Now in a body type suite with the implant in the back of her brain trying to fight it. "You will obey!" Colress yelled as they got her into a Cerberus frigate loading her in. As they did Urashiki walked up but silently hid behind a few crates watching Medusa.

Colress quickly flipped the switch on his device and suddenly Medusa stopped fighting and stood there like a drone. "You will destroy all Wookiee resistance on the planet Kashyyyk. You obey us." Colress said as Medusa gave just a nod. Urashiki then stepped out approaching and looked at Medusa with a grin on his face. She didn't seem phased as she was being controlled. "Do me a favor Colress." Urashiki said as Colress glanced at him. "I want you to make sure she isn't scratched or harmed. He's like an expensive artistic piece of ancient times. Break her would cost you more than your own life." Urashiki told him as Colress just stared not knowing what to say.

Urashiki then walked up to Medusa and touched her cheek while she did not move staring straight forward. "Heh..." Urashiki said smirking. Colress looked at this not knowing what to say and suddenly he did. "I will make sure nothing can harm her. With her powers, no Wookiee could anyway." He told him. "I don't think we should take chances now." Urashiki said looking at him. "There are full battalions on the planet anyway, possibly there isn't much of a resistance left." Colress told him.

Urashiki kept his hand on Medusa's face looking at her. "Alright take her into the frigate." Urashiki said and then walked off as Colress was still confused. "Alright, men she will be operated once she reaches Kashyyyk and all you do is say the code word to her and she will function on her own. Give her space when she eliminates the Wookiees with your help. Dismissed." Colress said as the Star Cerberus soldiers put their hands up and then walked into the frigate as it began to depart letting out steam from under it. After awhile it lifted up into the sky and headed into space being escorted by smaller transports.

Urashiki watched as the frigate left the spaceport and he then grinned. "You can't control someone like her, I'm sure in her mind she is planning a way to escape the control on her. Eh." He said to himself. "I just wonder what she thought hearing my voice... probably bringing her memories and fear." He said chuckling in a forboding way. "Hehehehe!"

Serenity woke up as her starfighter crashed in the mud of a swamp at the floor of the Kashyyyk wilderness. She remembered reading that it was forbidden for Wookiees to head there and those exiled had to be brought here. She unstrapped herself and got out of the ship grabbing her gear and leaping out. "Damn it." She said to herself looking around as it was dark and little sunlight could come through. "Dangerous grounds." Serenity said to herself and began walking north. As she walked she felt something strange nearby, a feeling and she looked toward its direction. She then began to walk toward it feeling a presence nearby. "Hello!?" She yelled out.

Suddenly a beast came up from behind her jumping onto her back trying to snap at her head as she tried to get further under it to avoid its teeth. Then an ignition sound was heard and then a hard plasma slash was heard. The beast fell off of Serenity laying on its side dead. She looked back and seen a bald black man with a gray goatee looking at her. "Stupid kids now adays, you got to look where you are going!" He shouted and walked off.

Serenity stood there confused and followed him. "Who are you?" She asked. "Jolee. Jolee Bindo." He told her. "Are you going to follow me like a stalker, or going to pick on the old man to get some money out of him?" He asked her. "Excuse me but you saved my life and you walk off, I kinda need an explanation to what you are also doing down here." She asked. "This is my home!" He told her. "Just nearby is my Hut." He said and kept walking. "Is there a way I can get to a Wookiee village?" She asked. "Yeah if you climb!" He laughed. "I'm being serious, we need help." She said to him. "Everyone needs help kid." He told her.

"Star Cerberus Empire is-" She started as he put his hand up. "I know the kid I could sense it and the Wookiees that came down here are running from them except for the warriors." He said and made it to his hut where nearby was a small campfire and five Wookiees was there speaking to one another in their language. "So do they know a way to get up there?" She asked. "Yes, but they won't go with you. Fighting going on up in the tree's, why we are down below." He said as she kept looking up. "Those tree's are taller than skyscrapers." She said. "Taller then that kid, the whole planet is covered in tall tree's." He told her pouring himself some tea and then handing her the cup.

She took a small sip from it looking at him. "Who are you?" She asked looking at his lightsaber. "I'm a scavenger! What do you think I am." He told her. "I was a Jedi knight a long time ago." He said. "The Jedi went extinct from what I know, about some years ago." She said to him. "And the Sith disappeared after their Empress left." He told her. "The old days are gone now, behind us. Now there is new threats and new things and advanced technology. Bah! Back in my day, we didn't need that crap." He said to her. She then pointed to his lightsaber. "And that?" She asked. "Technology." He told her.

"So you lived here after the fall of the Jedi." She asked him. "Most certainly!" He replied. "I'm old damn it. I deserve a retirement." He said as she looked around the place. "Yeah in the middle of a dark swampy below the tree's the size of skyscrapers, place? That is an odd way of retirement." She said as he then threw a rock at her head.

"Whats with every old person throwing rocks!" She yelled rubbing her head. "I sense you are quite powerful." He told her. "Yet you are stupid, don't look where you are going! You seem to always look around and gaze at different horizons." He said to her. "Yeah, you Jedi and your speeches." She told him. "I'm not talking like a Jedi, I am actually encouraging you to look at other horizons, other paths. I knew the wrongs of our order the solitude at that." He told her. "It's why I got away before the collapse of the Jedi."

She looked at him and sat on the log changing her position. "You are skilled with a lightsaber." She said. "I am noticing your lightsabers on your belt. They look very strange." He said to her beckoning with his hand. She unclipped one handing it to him as he observed it.

Then he activated it and to his surprise, it was a hilt with on the sides was two outstretched small tiny hilts that went inward to the main plasma blade and they had small plasma blades out of them. They, however, was tilted only a tiny slant to where the blades could cross each other on each side of the large blade. It formed like a crossguard except it pointed out other than out stretched and it pointed inward to make the V shape in front and in the back of the bottom of the main blade. The bottom of the hilt had a blue small crystal sticking out of the backs of the small tiny crossguard hilts with on the bottom of the hilt was a blue glowing crystal as well but cut to be an oval shape on the bottom. On the top of the hilt was a unique design of curls on the top like claws. Then between them was a red light and on each side of that was a red light like a crescent moon. the bottom part of the hilt on the sides was like the Spade symbol with red glow from it. Then finally the top middle part of the hilt had two red glowing dots one on top the other on the bottom of the top part of the hilt. The hilt itself was medium length. She had a pair of them as she wielded two of them for two blade combat. The plasma beams were mint green color.

"You got quite a weapon here." He told her and handed it to her de-igniting it. "Thanks." She said putting it on the other side of her belt as both were on each side of her hips. "You made them?" He asked. "Yes I did, I had one former as a test but it didn't do so well. It was unstable and eventually shut off on me as the crystal inside failed." She said to him. "How come the blue crystals sticking out it isn't giving a blue color?" He asked. "I guess its because the color went with what I wanted it to be. I focused all my effort into its crystals to instead make the color I wanted. I love green... mint green." She said shrugging as he laughed.

"That or the crystals are a sham!" He shouted at her. "You kids now adays and your different ways." he said as she just rolled her eyes. "Why don't you come with me. We could use a Jedi on the battlefield to suppress the Star Cerberus Empire." She asked him. "I'm too old." He said. "I met a man a lot older than you! And he showed me some things!" She said to him.

"Look I don't know if I can do what I used to do anymore." He said to her. "You took out a big beast for me!?" She shouted in confusion. "Don't get snappy with me youngster!" He yelled at her. "Tell you what kid. I will see if you can handle something for me. You are strong yes? How about you learn some force abilities to help you out. Maybe then I don't need to travel with you." He said as she crosses her arms. "What can you teach me?" She asked. "It's forbidden but I think I can teach you to use the force in different ways. How about first you tell me what force powers you know." He asked her.

The Normandy landed on a large Wookiee dug out the platform as under them was two rivers flowing from under the platform. One Wookiee walked up to Qrow speaking in its language as Qrow had his translator on in his earpiece. "Yes, we are here to get your tribes out of here. We have a few alliance means of transport coming with the fleet. The fleet will be engaging the blockade over your planet and if you have any ships or any war vehicles, its best you get them ready to load now." Qrow told him as two other Wookiees hearing this began transmitting to there tribes across the planet sending coded messages as the one he was talking too spoke again in its language and walked off with another Wookiee.

"Well?" Mawile asked. "They are preparing right now. He said they lost sixteen villages on the eastern side of the planet." He told her. "That's a lot, so I take it we don't help them in this war?" She asked. "They want to get out while they still can." Qrow told her.

Suddenly above in the sky was three Star Cerberus frigates moving down toward the ground a few miles away. "Shit." Qrow said noticing it. "Girls get in the Normandy, we got some ships to blow up and people to kill." He said and ran with them looking at one of the Wookiee's. "We will handle the ships that are landing! Get your people out of here now!" Qrow yelled as the Wookiee nodded running to the chieftain.

Qrow getting into the Normandy yelled to Mangle who quickly got the ship up and flying right toward the landing Frigates firing missiles at them. "Keep attacking!" Qrow said. "I'm trying my best here, I might be able to take down just one." She said and turned the ship around quickly and fired the main cannon firing a beam right through the frigates hull and two more missiles to go inside the opened hull to explode the ship. The other two frigates already landing began too open their doors.

Mangle flew the Normandy down spinning it firing its main cannon beam straight through the engine of the landed frigate and soon its reactor exploded sending the soldiers coming out of it into the woods burning. The final frigate getting its soldiers out running through the jungle until Mangle flew over firing down an incendiary bomb exploding right ontop of the last Frigate destroying it. "Thank god..." Qrow said. "Land! We got to get rid of those soldiers." Qrow said as the Normandy landed near the burning frigates and twenty-four of the daughters of Drayconivous ran out to hunt for the Star Cerberus soldiers that ran into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Jolee and Serenity had their lightsabers ignited looking at each other and soon she swung hers at him and suddenly he rose his hand up in a quick motion to be close to her plasma blade sending a powerful force push into it and knocking her lightsaber out of her hands. "Woah!" She said.

"You say you know many techniques in the force. But what you do not know is how to make them and your other abilities ten times stronger." He told her. "Uh heh, I sort of had training to increase my power and new abilities." She said to him ready to show him until he waved his hand. "No need. I will teach you what got me kicked out of the Jedi Council." He told her and she suddenly used the force to bring her lightsaber hilt back to her hand. "I thought you said you left it?" She asked. "I lied kid, I didn't really know how to tell you without my pride being taken from me." He said to her.

"What happened?" She asked. "I learned a forbidden technique that no one uses anymore." He said to her as she tilted her head. "And let me guess, you're going to teach me it?" She asked. "Nope." He said as they both went silent until he began to laugh. "I'm messing around with you youngster! I will teach you about it. Now pay attention. This ability is called, Sage Mode." He said and squinted his eyes and soon his eyes changed to yellow with rectangle shape pupils in his eyes. "You look freaky." She said to him.

"I want you to close your eyes kid." He said to her as she did just that. "Breath, be silent and focus. Hear nature around you. Feel natures energy... use the force and let it absorb the light, and the dark from this place. The raw and pure power together." He said to her. She focused on doing it as her increased power of the Sharingan began to help her to absorb with her psychic ability to twist reality around her. "I see it going into you." Jolee told her.

"Sage Mode, you can absorb energy from nature to give your abilities ten times as strength and less strain on your body and mind." He told her. "You just need to focus on the light and the dark to accomplish this." He said.

"Is that why you were kicked from the council?" Serenity asked him.

Jolee stood there not saying nothing but gave a small nod. "Yes. I combined both the light and the dark. They have forbidden the sage mode completely but I think they were too scared to really put their minds to it. It gives the user incredible energy and can gain more energy. Have they seen it as a dark side technique when in my opinion? It can be used as a dark side technique if someone wants to use it for the dark side. I wanted to use it for the light."

"You can even use nature as a weapon." He said holding his hand out to a tree and the tree's bark shifted into a spear and shot down near her feet and the rocks began to twist up into a sculpture. "It makes nature into your personal playing ground." Jolee told her as she was in amazement. "You also will have great sensory and awareness even when you're asleep." He told her.

"Wait, you said I will have it? You're giving me it?" She asked confused. "I'm old damn it. I will die with not passing it on to anyone and you're the only annoying kid down here asking me all these questions and what not. Besides, I got a good feeling about you, or you caught me on a good day." He told her as she let out a sigh. "So you're going to give me your eyes?" She asked. "What no! I'm not going blind just for you! I'm going to transfer my power to you through the force. Haven't you paid any attention to me?" He asked her as she murmured. "Half and half."

Jolee put his hand out toward her and a glow of yellow energy flashed right into her body and sucked right into her chest as she clutched her chest falling onto her butt. Jolee went up to her kneeling to her. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'll live but my blood is pumping fast." She told him. "No doubt." He said to her helping her up slowly. "I think it's best I tell you what else I put in you." He told her as she was now scared.

Jolee took a sigh and looked down. "The reason I gave you this ability is because I feel like I was cursed from it, it won't curse you no but it cursed me all my life. I've killed people that I never wanted to kill out of instinct. I even lost... my wife." He told her.

Serenity in shock spoke up. "Wait! You a Jedi- former Jedi, was married?" She asked. "Yes damn it! I was married like normal humans do sometimes!" He shouted at her. "The next problem with the Jedi is their belief on love will turn you to the dark side. They got that all wrong, love can empower the light side if one is truly in love. Think about it? Being in love strengthens your power and strengthens your soul. Let me ask you, are you in love?" He said to her. "No." She said to him simply. "Then start getting to fall in love then!" he whacked her head. "Ouch! Why!" She shouted. Jolee then laughed. "I'm giving you a bad time kid." He said as she wanted to punch him.

"Now I will tell you what else I gave you, that sage mode? I trained all my life to survive down here. With that surviving, I learned many talents to sage mode, and I evolved it to a great degree. It will make you strong, And very very quick you will be at top speed using your abilities and or other talents. You will be fully aware of your surroundings and you will be able to feel the nature around you, you can control nature and all objects to what ever way you choose." He told her as she listened carefully feeling it inside her and feeling the cold wind against her but more than that she felt the animals around and could hear the wind blow against them as well.

"You will be able to feel everything around you and sense everything, even from different dimensions. Your speed will be a big factory as you can shift quickly at the speed of sound- actually faster than that." He told her. Serenity looked at him and looked up at a tree branch standing up. "Show me what you got, kid." Jolee told her as she in a blink of an eye appeared right on the tree branch. "I did- Ah!" Serenity said as it broke and she fell down. "You got to be careful of your surroundings damn it!" Jolee yelled.

Serenity sat up and sighed. "So you had a wife you said? Did you accidentally kill her with this power?" She asked. Jolee remained quiet for a moment. "I did and didn't." He told her. "Whats that mean?" Serenity asked. "I should have killed her because she went down the dark path. I couldn't kill her. She was a Jedi like me but she fell to it so easily, she believed it was stronger than the light side. I didn't kill her, but then she was able to kill three other Jedi until she was struck down by a Jedi master. I should have killed her but I just..." Jolee said until he stopped speaking staring at the forest floor.

Serenity walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Bah! Where was I!" Jolee said trying to forget about it.

"The next ability of Sage mode is that you can fly." He told her. "I will tell you that this is called Six paths sage mode." He said to her. "Another six paths?" She asked as he quirked an eyebrow. "Never mind." She said rubbing the back of her head. "And you will be able to heal a lot faster and regenerate limbs or such." Jolee said actually activating his lightsaber and slicing off Serenity's right arm and in her shock was soon static electricity coming from it. Jolee blinked a few times. "Oh..." Jolee said. "Except it doesn't work on artificial limbs." He said.

Serenity's eyes wide looking at it then to him. "That was you showing me how to re-grow a limb!" She yelled. "Well! Uh! Well, I will say that if you loose too much energy or force abilities by draining your power and or energy or chakra, you won't be able too no! But I was going to show you it could work now that you have it and you haven't used it yet!" Jolee said picking up her robotic right hand and handed it to her as she took it with her left glaring at him. "Now I need a new one..." She growled.

Jolee rubbing the back of his head tried to change the subject. "Just don't lose your limbs too much or the power will not work or over tire yourself. Regeneration takes a lot of power to use. You can gain energy yes but not as much as you lose it." He told her. "I have other powers just recently..." Serenity said standing up. "And now a new one..." She said thinking. "I'm feeling as if its destiny drawing me for this for some reason." She frowned. "Is something wrong?" Jolee asked.

"I feel different, I don't know if its good or bad but I'm scared." She told him. "Relax or it will take you down a dark path." Jolee said and then nodded to himself. "I think I will go with you on this journey to save your planet." He told her walking to his Hut. "I will be packing up and heading off with you, we go north and there is a Wookiee elevator that takes us to the lower parts of the tree's but that will take us eventually to the tops and well, we will be taking out a few Star Cerberus soldiers on the way no doubt." He said to her and she nodded to him. "I will head there and wait for you, see if any of them took control of the elevator then." She said walking off north following the only path.

Mangle chased a Star Cerberus soldier trying to run from her with his arm torn off. "C'mere!" Mangle yelled jumping on him snapping at his helmet then taking it off and clutched his neck with her teeth and ripped his jugular vein and flesh out as he bled to death. "Mmm tasty." She said eating it down. Suddenly a vector arrow power smashed right into her body and launching Mangle right into a small creek. "Ugh why!" Mangle yelled in pain. The Vector arrow then reached up and slammed into her shoulder through it to pin her down.

Medusa Gorgon came out behind one of the tree's toward Mangle with two vector arrows slithering from under her feet toward Mangle. "Holy shit you're alive!" Mangle shouted as Medusa was silent and walked like a drone toward her. Mangle sniffing the air noticed something different about Medusa. "What happened to you..." Mangle said staring at Medusa concern.

Suddenly Qrows scythe swung down in front of Medusa but she leaned back to evade it and launching herself backward looking at the two of them. "Uncle! She's different!" Mangle said as Qrow nodded. "I can smell her Mangle. Somethings wrong." He said staring at his mother as she looked at him expressionlessly. "Mom! Can you hear me!" Qrow yelled as she held her hand up and two vector arrows within an instant went right through his chest on each side as he coughed out blood. "Uncle!" Mangle yelled and suddenly Mangle pulled a grenade out and threw it right at Medusa which sent a powerful explosion and a pulse right into her and Medusa landed into the tree behind her head first and knocked out.

Mawile and Espeon ran up and Espeon in shock seen Medusa running over to her. "Grandma! Wake up! I thought you were dead but that means I get to tell you everything that has happened! I forgot where to begin though." She said as Mangle yelled at her. "She's trying to kill us!" Mangle shouted.

Qrow laid on the ground for a moment before getting himself up as Mawile put Medi-Gel on him quickly. "For fuck sakes somethings wrong with her! She is expressionless!" Qrow said standing up to his feet. Suddenly Medusa's eyes opened slowly. "Ugh..." She sighed slowly getting up as the back of her head was bleeding with a spark from the chip coming out. Espeon looked at it and gripped it using her psychic ability to open Medusa's skin some more and pulled it right out of her skull. Medusa screaming fell back down passed out.

Mawile ran over to her next putting Medi-Gel on and next Kolto together. Qrow standing up slowly in pain walked over looking at the circuit like chip in Espeons hand. "Those sons of bitches, they put this in her head to control her." Qrow said to them. Mangle standing up was ready to pounce on Medusa until Mawile grabbed her. "Let it go, Mangle!" She shouted. "No!" Mangle tried to push back until Qrow punched Mangle in the gut. "Knock it off! She was under control!" Qrow said showing her the small chip and crushed it in his palm letting the ruined control chip drop to the dirt and he put dirt over it with his shoe. "So! Let's just kill her anyway!" Mangle yelled as Mawile yanked her away. "Let's go Mangle just calm down." Mawile said taking her away.

Qrow looked at his mother for a moment before reaching down and putting her over his shoulders walking toward the Normandy with Espeon beside him. "What does this mean?" Espeon asked. "With her being alive?" She asked. "Let's hope it means she doesn't kill us." Qrow sighed.

Serenity and Jolee ran through the walk ways on the tree's leaping over to the next platform. "We are close to one of the landing area's!" He shouted. Two more Star Cerberus soldiers on jet packs followed them as Jolee turned around sending a force pull and pulling them toward him as he swung his lightsaber right at both of there heads and then force leaped to the platform Serenity was on. "I don't see any Wookiee's." She said. "That's because they either left or died here." He said and one final leap they made it to a Cerberus shuttle with the pilot outside smoking. Serenity using a force push pushed him right off down to the forest floor below as he screamed down to his death.

Jolee got in and so did Serenity. "Strap in." Serenity said as she launched the shuttle up quickly and flew it out over the tree's of the forest they were in and soon reaching the open ground and nearing one of the seas. "Can anyone read me! This is Serenity Gorgon!" Serenity said on the intercom. "We can! We are sending you a signal!" One of her sisters said on the line as there was a ping on the radar screen. "I'm coming with a friend." She said and flew in there direction.

"Look there." Jolee said pointing into the sky as System Alliance warships appeared sending down shuttles to pick up Wookiee resistance. Suddenly two Star Cerberus warships come down and engage in a skirmish in the skies. "Let's head to the Normandy, the Alliance can handle it from here." She said. Serenity then having an idea eyed the nearby clouds and used her sage mode abilities to twist the nature, the clouds moving right around the bridges of the Star Cerberus warships to cloud them to help the Alliance get an edge. "Nice work kid." Jolee said nodding to her.

Qrow was almost to the Normandy as Serenity in the Star Cerberus shuttle she stolen landed right next to him. She leaped out with Jolee following. "Who's that?" Qrow asked. "Who's that?" Jolee asked pointing to an unconscious Medusa. "Jolee, this is uncle Qrow. Uncle this is Jolee Bindo, a former Jedi Knight and willing to help us. He said he will head to the Alliance stations at Vergasso." She said to him. Qrow then radioed in an Alliance shuttle which was seen turning to head toward them. "Mr. Bindo, get in that shuttle there and it will take you to the fleet in the sky. Then they will leave once they get the last Wookiee resistance that's willing to help us with this war." Qrow said.

Jolee and Serenity shook hands as he smiled. "I hope your new powers help you out, kid. They did me for a short period of time. I'm just too old to keep up nowadays." He told her laughing. "Take care, Jolee." She said to him giving him a Jedi bow as he, in turn, did the same.

Qrow feeling the difference in Serenity he stood there thinking and looking back to Jolee who was entering the Alliance shuttle. "Hey!" Qrow yelled to him as he looked back. "Is she going to be okay?" Qrow asked him. "She will be now." He said giving a grin and a wave. "I hope your Alliance has some good toad stew! Just like we got here at Kashyyyk!" He shouted as the alliance shuttle doors closed and took up into the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Medusa woke up laying in one of the medical beds with Doctor Mordin above her scanning her head. "Ah, greetings!" He said as Medusa frowned slapping the device away but struggled to sit up. "Damn it..." She said to herself. "Have to wait before moving. You are coming out of a control type power right now. You will be able to move possibly in an hour." He told her and helped her sit up. "Remember anything?" Mordin asked her. "I was in some tube waking up and I was forced down on a medical bed like this one and they put me to sleep. That's all I can remember. Odd enough I thought I died." She said. "Remember being dead?" Mordin asked. "Not really but I know I was after the fall I took." She said.

"So mom can't remember heaven or... hell." Qrow smirked walking in. Medusa gave him a mean look. "Wheres my favorite boy." She asked. "Mom look, we need to talk about some things okay?" He said to her. "I don't want to speak to you, I want to speak to Dray right now!" She shouted at him. "What is going on! Where are we and why are we here!" She yelled. Qrow took a breath. "Dray's dead!" He shouted making her lean back in shock. "Let me explain." Qrow said now in a softer tone.

Serenity was looking through the med bay windows at Medusa and Qrow talking seeing Medusa's reactions. "She seriously is telling the truth." Serenity said looking to Tomoko and Mangle. "Okay fine I'll let it go." Mangle said walking off as Tomoko turned to look at Serenity. "I bet she's taking the news of Dad's death pretty bad." She said. "Yeah... but who could blame her?" Serenity said. "Hey, I can feel your essence pretty clear right now." Tomoko said to her. "Good or bad thing?" Serenity asked. "Good as long as it stays good." Tomoko said walking off.

Medusa hearing everything that has happened the short version from Qrow she just sighed looking at the ceiling. "How are you alive?" Qrow asked her. "I said I don't know." She said as Qrow thought about this. "You still got black blood powers I know that." He said looking to Mordin. "He did a DNA test on you. But he see's somethings a bit off how your blood is in perfect shape even with your black blood. He says something like this shouldn't be, its like you was created recently." Qrow told her as Medusa didn't know what to say. "I thought I heard voices and I cannot remember who's." She said to him.

Medusa then tilted her head noticing Serenity outside of the window with two of her other sisters beside her. "What happened to her?" Medusa asked breathing a little faster. "I can smell her." Medusa said as Qrow looked back. "I did too. She's gotten a lot stronger through the years and now even stronger. It can lead to problems down the road if she isn't careful." Qrow said to his mother. "So I guess its just you and me." Qrow told her as Medusa sighed. "Fuck." She said.

"Wait for whats wrong with just you and me!?" Qrow asked getting mad. "Because of your a fucking idiot! A damned drunk!" She yelled at him. Qrow getting mad walked out of the med bay looking at Mordin. "You handle her!" he said and went up to Serenity. "Let's go, let her rest." Qrow said as Serenity was curious as to what the fight was about inside.

"Uncle we got a message from the planet, Hoth. The Hutetsuu Clan have taken the planet after Earths fall as a temporary base for themselves." Weavile said approaching them. "I wonder if anything of value is there to steal too." Weavile then remarked. "No stealing please, I had a word about that with your sister." He told her. "Yeah but I'm a better thief than her." Weavile said as Qrow kept walking and thinking to himself. "Serenity, whats the plan?" He asked. "We go to hoth and see what they want." Serenity said to him. "Go to the cockpit and let Mangle know. We did all we could for Kashyyyk. Now we got to head to Hoth." He told her. "You know after the Hutetsuu we have to go to the Momochi clan next."

Qrow turned around rubbing his face. "The Hutetsuu and Momochi hate one another." He said. "Desolate is a Hutetsuu maybe she can convince there leader?" She asked. "Hah! Yeah right!" Qrow said walking off. Serenity headed to the cockpit next and as she did Mangle already was in hyperspeed. "Already on it dude, I was listening to you guys talking through the security footage I can access here." Mangle told her as Serenity shook her head. "Don't you ever stop spying?" She asked. "Don't you ever stop being a bitch?" Mangle replied. "We will be at Hoth in just a few minutes." She said as Serenity sat down in the chair beside her.

Serenity was at the armory as Jacob was refixing her robotic right hand for her with a new one and a better upgrade. "How many times you lost this?" He asked. "This once and by mistake." She huffed. "Old man was teaching me and well yeah." She said. "Hahaha!" Jacob laughed as she hit his head softly. "Sorry leader." He said still laughing.

The Olympus Mons orbited Earth and another gateway portal opened in front of it as its super weapon began to charge yet again. General Hux and Ardyn stood on the bridge.

"Ah, another sector to wipe out?" Ardyn asked as Hux glanced at him. "We are making a point to the entire galaxy to bow before us. We are targeting the Ryloth System." He told him as Ardyn just grinned. "Wiping out the Twi'lek homeworld, are we? I wonder if those weak species will grow weaker after this." He said.

"It doesn't matter." Hux said pushing a button on the console. "Fire!" He shouted. The beam came from the super weapon right into the gateway portal and soon opening in the Ryloth system as the beams burst toward each of the moons of Ryloth and the two other planets in the system. All of the moons and planets and lastly the sun was ultimately destroyed leaving the system lost forever. Hux had a grin on his face watching the galactic map. Ardyn looked at him raising an eyebrow. "You enjoy destruction don't you?" He asked.

Hux glanced over at Ardyn. "Unevolved species must be wiped out to let species like us grow. The Human race is at its finest and we are too become the greatest species in the entire universe." Hux said to Ardyn who just gave a shrug. "Perhaps. Yet one man wants to rule it all. No easy task." Ardyn said smirking as Hux looked away reading some datafiles. "The Illusive Man is the only one we can look up to at this point." Hux told him.

"Ah indeed, indeed." Ardyn said and took a look at a datafile himself. "It seems you lost a fleet over the planet Sayel." He told Hux who walked over to the terminal. "It shows here we also lost Medusa Gorgon... Damn it! What the hell happened on Kashyyyk!" Hux shouted and ran over to another terminal contacting the fleet over Kashyyyk. After a few moments, he then walked back to Ardyn. "There is an alliance fleet in battle with our blockade of the planet." Hux said to Ardyn who gave a slight bow. "I will take it upon myself to let the Illusive Man know then." He said walking off leaving Hux mad and going to another terminal to give orders.

As Serenity was getting her hand fixed she suddenly let out a powerful scream gripping her head. Jacob quickly tried to hold her. "Hey hey! Calm down did I hit a nerve in the system of your hand or what!?" He asked in shock. "My head is hurting me!" She yelled as he quickly ran out to find Doctor Mordin and she fell to the floor.

She woke up later being scanned by Mordin and beside him was Jacob and Qrow looking down at her. "Somethings wrong with you." Qrow said to her frowning as Jacob looked at him. "Hey man, maybe it's just a virus or something?" He asked. "Or it's her new abilities taking its toll on her." He said. "No, something happened to her, brain waves really functioning." Mordin said.

Serenity sat up rubbing her head. "I'll be fine, we got to keep going." She said as Qrow shook his head. "No, you are staying right here." He said and suddenly she glared at him standing up. "I am the leader, not you." She said walking passed him leaving the three of them speechless. "Determined she is, must not get in her way for our sakes. Problem she is having." Mordin said. "I managed to fix her hand up while she was out of it. She has a new robotic hand." Jacob said as Qrow nodded. "Thanks."

Serenity made it to the cockpit where Mangle was sitting along side Hans. "We heard you screaming. Again." Mangle said clipping her toe nails. "I hope I'm not getting crazy." Serenity said. Medusa then walked up behind them and sat on an open chair in the cockpit. "Girls." She said. "Grandma." Serenity replied. "Oh hey! It's my future grandma in law!" Hans said smirking. Medusa gave him a stare and looked back to Serenity. "We need to have a talk about what powers you got inside you. With your black blood, it's going to make them more devastating and it could pose a risk to your life and others lives." She said. "I know what I'm doing." Serenity told her as the two of them had an exchanged glare. Serenity however then hugged Medusa. "I'm glad your back though." She said.

"Me too." Medusa said hugging her back sighing. "There is one thing that you can now use with the power you have with nature elements. I can help you use something called a Kagune. First and foremost, this power is difficult and yet not as powerful as your other powers it can be increased in time." Medusa told her putting her hands together and pushing her hand on Serenity's chest sending an unknown spell into her. "This is going to unlock it. Us with black blood can use this ability, All your sisters have it and with this war, I'm going to have to teach them all." She said to her. "Now I will say not all of your sisters probably can use this. My mother did, yet my children and my sisters did not." Medusa told her.

Serenity felt something weird inside her clutching her back trying too. "Don't, let it happen." Medusa said as Mangle and Hans watched this in amazement. "Do I got this?" Mangle asked. "No, you are half robotic so it wouldn't fully work. Some of your other sisters probably couldn't do this like Serenity can. Since she has these other abilities I can sense in her, she can utilize this with more ease." Medusa said.

"Think of this like a predatory organ, that can function like a weapon. Now you can summon it you won't have it on you twenty-four seven." Medusa said to Serenity. "It's going to be the color of crimson red, like blood." She said. "With this power, you are going to be more resilient and increase in power and speed." She said to Serenity holding her finger up. "Knowing your other abilities this will just add on to it if you activate all your abilities, yet I will warn you, this is going to strain you and your body and powers a lot if you activate all your abilities at once unless- well I can sense the Sage mode in you." Medusa said frowning. "Yet do not let this get in your mind you are invincible, no one is." She told her.

"Now how this works? Our curse is we have to eat sentient species flesh, especially the liver. It contains cells like all organisms do but when we eat them with our black blood curse, it mixtures in making cells that we use for our own powers and speed. A special ability we can create is of course, the Kagune." Medusa told her. "The spell I used on you is going to determine if you can use it or not and I'm watching your eyes, your eye lids are having red veins appear. You can indeed use this power." Medusa told her. "You are going to focus on summoning your Kagune and how you do this is you concentrate your own blood flow with your blood element ability." She told her.

Serenity stared at Medusa and soon she put her hands together. "What the hell are you doing?" Medusa asked. "Summoning it I think." Serenity said. "Oi girl! You got to focus on your mind!" Medusa yelled. "Sorry, I'm new to this!" Serenity shouted back. "Just concentrate." Medusa told her calmly getting frustrated.

"The cells you got will form into this power. However, in our lineage, everyone's Kagune is different as it depends on how your cells want to work out inside of you. The Kagune will come from your back, the top to the bottom. or the top middle or the bottom middle, it isn't known how or where it will come out. It can be complete or it can be limited." Medusa told her. "Through training it and focusing your new abilities with it, perhaps it can make it already to a higher stage than others." Medusa said to her. "This can act like a weapon but what it does? I have no clue for everyone's are different in our lineage."

"When did this start in our history?" Serenity asked still focusing. "A very long time ago before my mother and her mother was born. My mother is known to have this, but not my sisters and my children. But you girls I'm sure to have it as you are showing signs of it right now. It's a special gift only randomly selected in our family." Medusa told her. "If you over use it, it will disappear as it will need replenishing with sentient flesh. Unless you use your energy power to perhaps gain the nourishment it needs from nature. It is going to depend on how this even comes out." Medusa told her.

Serenity suddenly began to squat over feeling something happening. Suddenly the back of her pants started to push out as from her tail bone of the bottom part of her back began to merge and suddenly a long whip-like tail sprouted out. A lizard-like tail. "And there you have it!" Medusa said smiling. Mangle and Hans both leaped away from Serenity in shock. "Ah!" Mangle yelled. "Dude you got a tail like me!" Hans said as he was a Neko species.

Qrow ran in. "What- what the hell? He yelled looking at his mother. "You didn't! You taught her that!" Qrow shouted. "She is strong enough to use it without stress to her body." Medusa said crossing her arms. "It's up to her now what its abilities can do." She said. Serenity's Kagune tail slowly whipped around slightly as she was learning to control it. It was a long tail at that and thick with crimson like glow to it as the blood with it slowly moved on its own like stuff inside a lava lamp inside of it. "This is freaky." Serenity said. "How do I undo it?" She asked before thinking of it and focusing the power suddenly seeped away back into her body and the veins around her eyes suddenly disappear. "Oh." Serenity said. "Well, that's actually easy!" Serenity said.

"No, it is not." Medusa assured her. "Through time you are going to get annoyed by it until you master it." She said walking off but then Qrow grabbed her shoulder. "You teaching her that could be the worst thing you ever did." Qrow said whispering to her. Medusa then whispered back. "If we are going to win this war? We need advantages." She said to him. "I'm going to see if the rest of Dray's daughters can use this power. When we reach Hoth? Take Serenity and others with her while I talk to the girls on the ship and get them together to test it." She told him walking off as Qrow glared at her.

"You hate me, don't you. You always hated me." Qrow told her as Medusa stopped walking but then suddenly kept walking not saying a word.

Serenity sat back down thinking on what just happened as Mangle sat back on her chair controlling the ship. "Creepy dude." Mangle said. Hans sat back down too. "I think it's cool! A tail like blood like power and all." He said. "Yeah well shame, I can't get it." Mangle said. "Wonder who else in your family can make some odd blood power things on there back." Hans said to her. "It's going to help win this war then we should accept our families true abilities." Serenity said to them both. "So how do you feel that it made you a tail and not wings?" Mangle asked. "I can already fly with six path sage mode." Serenity told her.

"You got wings?" Hans asked. "Uh, think of it like standing on air." She told him. "You're full of air..." Mangle mumbled as Hans just laughed loud.

"Little Mangle." Serenity said making Mangle frown. "Don't call me little Mangle dude, we are the same height. Five foot six." She said. "We are all almost the same height, us and our sisters." Serenity said to her. "True. I'd be surprised if one of our sisters was like fat or tall." Mangle said. "Which won't happen as we are all built the same and black blood will allow us that." She said. "Our uncles are different heights like our dad." Mangle said blinking. "We are just special." Serenity told her. "Your special alright." Hans said smirking. "Was that a put-down?" Mangle asked. "Yup!" He said and soon she laughed with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The Normandy flew down into the planet of Hoth toward the coordinates they were given. "Think the Hutetsuu Clan will help us?" Serenity asked. "Desolate Hutetsuu is there you know, she was dads mate! And we get to see our sister Tsubaki." Mangle said to Serenity. "Desolate changed her legal name from Vanilluxe Gorgon to Tsubaki Hutetsuu, I guess she must have had to do that because of her father, the clan chief." Serenity said as Mangle blinked. "Woah Woah wait, her father is the leader of the Hutetsuu Clan!?" Mangle asked in shock as she landed the Normandy into the icey grounds right next to a few Hutetsuu huts and tents. "Yeah... don't mention dad around him." Serenity said to her.

Serenity walked off as Mangle looked to Hans. "You know I will." She said getting out of the chair following behind Serenity as Hans followed with them. "Put on the snow gear." Serenity said handing it to them. "Only ten snow gear so maybe just us three go." Serenity said to Mangle and Hans. "I will have everyone else stay here!" Serenity shouted to those near them as they nodded. "Let's hope this meeting goes well." Serenity said going out the airlock with Hans and Mangle.

The cold cold temperatures made them shiver. "Even with this winter gear... it's still cold." Serenity said shivering. As they walked through the recently made Hutetsuu huts and tents, the Hutetsuu clans men and women approached with there weapons out. "You are foolish to be here." One said standing there shirtless. Mangle blinked noticing the Hutetsuu didn't wear much clothing as if immune to the cold itself. "How is this possible?" Hans asked.

Suddenly, a woman wearing an N7 Fury Adept armor and helmet with the hood over it approached them. Serenity looked at her and stopped walking as the woman greeted them. "My how you have grown." She said smirking. Beside her, the hutetsuu near her looked at Serenity with a stare. All of the Hutetsuu had the same tattoo on the left side of there face, three large like talons that curved up. From the lower jaw to under the eye. All Hutetsuu even had white eyes or even cyan eyes or uncommonly, one white and one cyan. They either carried electric pikes or other weapons, however, they don't rely on their weapons but their spiritual energy. They had high spiritual pressure that anyone near them they would feel weak or tired. However, they weren't using this ability now. They also all had white hair or dark hair yet most of them were white-haired.

"You don't remember me?" Mira asked Serenity. "Of course you wouldn't you was a baby on Naboo when I met you." Mira said shaking Serenity's hand as she shook hers in confusion. "You was at my birth?" Serenity asked. "My names Mira. I heard about you, I later found out serving the Systems Alliance who your dad was. So it confirms you are the daughter of Drayconivous." Mira told her smiling under her helmet.

"How did you know my dad?" Serenity asked. "It's a long story for another time." Mira said as they walked toward the large hut. Serenity kept looking at her as they walked. She bravely asked. "Did you know my mother?" Mira hearing that looked at Serenity and before she could say anything the guard to the hut opened the door for them. "Inside, and don't speak out to the chief until he askes you the questions." The guard said glaring at them.

The four of them entered the big hut and inside was twelve Hutetsuu wearing white robes. All with electro staffs stabbed into the frosty floor in the hut. Then sitting there in an ice throne chair was a huge man with a big gut, big legs, big arms and yet his arms and legs showed veins bulged out. He had aged eyes and a white messy big beard with messy long white hair. He looked down at Serenity, Mira, Hans, and Mangle.

"Hey, Santa!" Mangle said as Serenity quickly grabbed Mangle's mouth. "Hello, sir..." Serenity said trying to smile as he glared down at them.

"We are here to form an alliance." Serenity asked him. "I know who you are... and why you are here." He said to her. "Well, then I-" She started until he let out a loud booming roar. "Your politics bore me!" He roared out as Mangle hid behind Mira. "We are just asking for your help!" Serenity yelled at him. "You won't get it! Why should I help a little girl like you!"

Suddenly Desolate ran in. "Dad!" She shouted. "Stay out of this Desolate, this girl is the daughter of that man who didn't marry you, Drayconivous." He said glaring at Desolate. "So you have something against my dad? He's dead." Serenity said to him. "Yes, I do. He didn't marry my daughter and got her pregnant! I hate him!" He shouted.

"Dad that not fair to her." Desolate said and suddenly an older woman walked up. "Roland." She said to the Chief. Roland just sighed looked at the woman. "Wife, stay out of this!" He shouted at her. Suddenly she used a spiritual power that punched him across the face. "Ow!" he yelled. "Don't use that tone on me!" She yelled. "This girl is asking for your help and you deny her because of her dad! That was his mistake, not hers!" She said in anger as Roland sighed looking at his wife and then to Serenity. "Fine we will help you." he said. "I want Desolate and my half-sister Tsubaki to come with me on the Normandy." Serenity asked to his surprise. "Fine, I will have my people go to this asteroid field or what ever and help." He said.

"Should we tell him about the Momochi clan?" Mangle asked and suddenly the Hutetsuu in the room shown signs of there power increasing as they felt it on them. Roland suddenly stood up pointing his large finger at Mangle. "What did you just fucking say." He said.

Serenity looked to Mangle and then to Roland. "Listen, we need there help." She said to him. "No!" He yelled. "Those animals are stupid and annoying! You are going to choose us! Or we don't help!" he shouted. "I want both of your clans to help!" She said. "I will not have my men work along side those freaks of nature!" He yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with all of you with the Momochi clan!?" Serenity asked.

"The Momochi Clan think they are better than us. For over two hundred years our ancestors fought each other on Earth for tribute. We honor our code and their code is stupid! They hunt with beasts! We kill beasts! They are those wolf lovers." He said to Serenity. "They mocked our ancestors, they went to war with our clan that long ago! We are enemies till the end!" He roared banging his fist on the arm of his throne ice chair.

"Again you said, Ancestors! This was so many freaking years ago! Let it go!" She said. "Never! We will dishonor our family if we do!" he said to her as Serenity rubbed her head sighing. "I need both of you to cooperate with one another damn it." Serenity said.

Desolate then walked up. "Dad. I will go with them and see if we can reason with the Momochi." She asked her father. "Absolutely not!" he yelled. "You will let our daughter do this Roland. Serenity maybe right, maybe the Momochi has changed." Roland's wife said as Roland looked at her for a moment before sighing looking at Desolate. "Go with them, take my granddaughter- your daughter with you." He said rubbing his face. "If you can make our clans see eye to eye miss Gorgon? Then you are truly going to get our full support. But what you are doing? Is impossible if they don't surrender themselves to us. and to our glory." He told her.

"You know whats odd to me?" Serenity said. "Is how you and they hate one another over some stupid tribute honor religion!" She said to them. Roland soon glared at Serenity shifting in his chair. "Go, before you make me angry." He said. The guards grab them and guide them out with Desolate following only to give her father a mean look. He in turn just looked away. As they left Roland's wife walked up to him. "I want our daughter to be happy. If she has faith that this alliance and friendship with the Momochi will work? Then let's trust her." She said. Roland looked at his wife and slowly nodded. "I wonder if she's right." He said.

Roland's wife looked at him curiously. "Who?" She asked. "The green haired girl." Roland told her. "I wonder if she's right about holding grudges." He said as she then stood up walking off into the back room.

Mangle set coordinates inside the Normandy and launched the ship up toward space. "The Momochi clan was said to have left earth after a month's time after the invasion and went to the planet Endor, the moon of Endor." Serenity said looking at the datapad over the records. "I hope they don't kill me after seeing me." Desolate said. "Let's hope not either but, we have no other choice." Serenity said to her. "They have a choice." Desolate said as Serenity looked at her and then to her half-sister Tsubaki who waved at Serenity and Serenity nodded to her. "How about you two go unpack and meet everyone here with us?" She asked Tsubaki as she and Desolate nodded walking off.

Hans looked at Mangle then to Serenity. "Think we will make it through this?" He asked her.

"I hope so Hans." Serenity said walking out of the cockpit.

On the bridge of the Olympus Mons, General Hux was reading reviews over the situation on Kashyyyk. "It seems the Alliance was able to gather quite a bit of Wookiee tribes across the planet before having to retreat when two more of our divisions got there. Any other Wookiee resistance will be silenced now." Hux said walking over to one of his engineers. "Send a report to bombard that entire forest of a planet. Burn it." Hux said as the engineer saluted and walked over to a terminal.

"So this is what happens around here eh?" Urashiki said walking up to Hux. "I heard you are putting the prisoners on Earth to work." Urashiki said to him. "They are used to being slaves of labor." Hux said. "They will dig the right spot to where the gateway could be." Hux told him.

Urashiki just smirked crossing his arms looking at the stars in space from the bridge window. "Big galaxy to control you know." Urashiki said. "We have the numbers and the weapons to do this." Hux said with his hands behind his back. "If you say so. It will be a big accomplishment if we do take this entire galaxy over in full control." Urashiki stated and then slowly grinned.

Suddenly a soldier ran out. "General Hux!" He said. Hux turned to look at him. "What is it?" He asked. "Hoth sir. We sent probes out in that sector and there is a small settlement that seems to have just been made not too long ago. Do we attack?" He asked. Hux thought and grinned. "Destroy them all. Send one Star Cerberus warship supplied with shuttles to send men down to the planet. No need to destroy a wasteland of a planet anyway." Hux said. "And have them wear artic gear." Hux reminded the soldier as he ran back to where he came from.

"No doubt the settlement is from Earth then if they recently made it. Must be trying to get away from the takeover." Urashiki chuckled. "Then they must be punished for resisting full control." Hux said in a mean tone. Hux grabbed his comlink sending a call which soon answered. "Yes?" A voice asked on the other end. Hux cleared his throat before speaking. "Adam, you're ready for your challenge."

The Normandy warped out of hyperspeed near the moon of Endor and launched toward it. "Okay, so I will go down and speak to the Momochi Clan with Desolate." Serenity said. "You may need more people to incase they try to kill her." Qrow said. "He's right. They will kill me if they see me." Desolate said. Mira kept quiet looking at them alongside Mismagius. "Espeon, Umbreon." Serenity said. Both of them walked up. "I want you two on each side of Desolate, Qrow you are with me and Mira how about you come with us and keep your biotic power at the ready, show them you have it. It could make the Momochi think twice before attacking." Serenity said to them.

The Normandy landed near a supply camp of some sort in the open plain of grass and yet Mangle crashed into a few trees knocking them over. "They were in my way sorry!" Mangle yelled as Serenity just shook her head. "Let's head on out." She said.

They walked out of the Normandy together from the shuttle bay. Six of there sisters stood there nearby in the bay to wait to see if any problems would occur. Sure enough twelve Momochi ran out and held their hands extended out toward Desolate Hutetsuu. Serenity and her sisters behind her got ready to attack. "Hold!" Serenity shouted. "I know Aruriania Momochi Law!" She said as the Momochi clan kept their hands extended creating a water like a spiral around there forearms. "What is that vermin doing here." One Momochi male asked.

"She's with us, we are here to make a truce and alliance." Serenity said. "Oh really? Well, fuck you then! And get the fuck out of our territory!" The Momochi male said to them. Qrow then walked forward. "Relax okay? We are here peacefully not here to cause trouble." He said to the Momochi clans men. Suddenly they heard growls as three wolves approached behind the Momochi standing beside a few of the members. "We need to be extra careful right now." Qrow said to Serenity.

"Put them down, boys and girls. My father contacted me saying they would come." A female said looking half dead with pale dim glowing brownish yellowish eyes. Her hair black and wavy down to her shoulders. Her expression emotionless as she lit herself a cigarette. At the same time, Umbreon lit hers wanting one for herself standing beside Desolate to protect her with Espeon.

"Who are you?" Qrow asked.

"The daughter of Luki Crimson." She said as everyone was shocked except for the Momochi. "That fancy boy is your dad!?" Serenity asked in shock. "You know him?" The woman asked. "Yes we do, who are you?" Qrow asked. "Leslie Drache." She said. "You two don't even share the last name!" Desolate chipped in. "I take the last name from my mother, out of respect from my father." She said to them. She then huffed out smoke from her cigarette and smirked at Serenity. "So your the girl making alliances." She said approaching. Serenity keeping her stance and focusing on Leslie. "A pleasure to meet the famous alliance maker everyone's been talking about." She said smirking.

"Let them come and see the chieftess of the Momochi Clan. Remember my father said to give them a chance." She said to the Momochi clans men. "Fine." The one said grunting. "Follow us and keep in our eye sight." He said walking into the forest with everyone following him.

The Momochi Clan followed there own rules like the Hutetsuu. The Momochi have tributes and hunts they perform and sometimes for hire to assassinate people. Each Momochi has tattoo's under both of there eyes. On the sides of there eyes, it curves under there eye to the nose. and from that side of the eye comes another curve going downward to form a fang. Some of the Momochi are blind but they have sharper senses than ones that aren't blind and considered to be looked up too. Each Momochi has wolves that they summon to protect or fight with them. The Wolves also have the same tattoo's under there eyes.

Each Momochi has one wolf each and can breed with other wolves to make more pups. Or sometimes the wolves they could capture and tame as a sign that the Momochi has reached a new level of training. Once tamed they could own two wolves to help with breeding to make stronger pups in time. Each Momochi is born with water and air abilities and could combine both abilities to make ice type attacks and or vice versa. All Momochi are hunters and quick killers not wasting time to play with there prey. The Momochi live in the forests at Earth and can scatter from place to place. Most noticeably they live in the forests of Europe before the invasion especially in Germany.

They walked up to the Clan chieftess which was a woman who was blind. Yet even if some members are blind, they could see in a sense of the person's image in there mind with there powers. The ones that can see cannot see the opponents chakra like the blind Momochi can.

"You must be Serenity." The chieftess said. "My names Suzuki Momochi." She said as suddenly a falcon flew down and landed on her shoulder baring the Momochi tattoos under its eyes.

"That's rare." Qrow noted. "You have a bird than a wolf?" He asked. "I wanted to change things around, besides he's a good falcon and a skilled fighter." She said grinning at Qrow. "So let's talk about this Hutetsuu with you." She said with a smirk on her face as the Momochi around began talking amongst themselves over the Hutetsuu being there.

"Look we just want a friendly nonfighting alliance okay?" Serenity asked. "Oh really!? With her kind! Don't make me laugh." The chieftess said to Serenity who frowned. "This is going to be a lot harder kid than it already is." Qrow told her as the Momochi began cracking there knuckles smirking.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Suddenly in the woods walked out three people. Two having red hair and blue eyes noticeably Carmnine family. Another with dark hair and a hint of hair growing on his face starting too. Suzuki Momochi seemed not alarmed as they were there before the arrival of Serenity.

"We are here to make sure this alliance works out." The red-headed female Carmnine said looking over to the group. "Who are you?" Serenity asked. "Tekra Crimson, beside me is Axe Drache, miss Leslie's brother." Tekra said as Axe remained quiet holding a katana that was laying over his shoulder sighing as if bored. "And him?" Serenity pointed at the dark haired man who quickly leaped out all superior like. "I am Maes Hughes! I am a captain of the Systems Alliance that was well, heh sort of stationed on a ship for a year." he said and kept trying to seem important trying to smile bigger.

Everyone looked at him and looked down shaking there heads. "I am trying!" Maes said tearing up. "That's okay Mr. Hughes." She said waving to him. "I was told to go to your group but you left the Crimson Kingdom's planet and well I took a travel with these two and well I finally caught up! I'm making progress!" He gave a thumbs up smirking. "You got any medical training?" Qrow asked. "Yes, I do! I went to Yule Uni-" He started to say as Qrow cut him off. "Okay, maybe you can set up in the med bay with Mr. Ishida and Mr. Solus then." Qrow said as Maes just sighed wanting to speak more. "Very well." He said walking passed them toward the Normandy he noticed nearby.

Suzuki Momochi shook her head. "Back to business." She said and before she spoke Maes yelled out to them. "I will set up in the med bay!" He shouted waving and kept walking to the Normandy. "As I was saying..." Suzuki growled. "Why should we be allied to the Systems Alliance if this woman's clan is there? Why should we! You are siding with a bunch of knows it all people!" Suzuki shouted glaring at Desolate then back to Serenity.

"What happened between you two's clan was so many fucking years ago! How the hell did it all happen anyway!" Serenity asked getting angry. "How it happened was there damn clan didn't back off our territory. They said they were scouting around for tribute, oh my how stupid of a story!" Suzuki shouted back. "Wait so all of this was over some honor crap!? You two's different beliefs and such!?" Serenity asked. "It was that and tribute! Those Hutetsuu think they are so smart and better than us! We hunt and live in forests they stay in the damn open land of snow and ice and climbing mountains! We can do climbing and we don't need to be out in the open where prey sees us! They are stupid idiots!" Suzuki shouted.

"My father is open to the idea of an alliance if your clan somewhat apologize." Desolate said. "Apologise my ass! Never!" Suzuki yelled glaring at her. "You little fucking shit we don't apologize for something we didn't do you little cunt!" Suzuki yelled out.

Serenity just rubbed her head. "Then I challenge you." Serenity said simply as the Momochi around began to laugh. "Whats so funny?" Serenity asked. "You dare challenge a Momochi and the chieftess of the Momochi?" Suzuki asked smirking. "You will fight me, hand to hand and no powers then." Suzuki told her as her falcon flew off up to a tree limb. "You are a brave girl to challenge me." Suzuki said as if already ready to fight. Serenity knew that Suzuki was indeed determined and Serenity took note of it.

"No." Serenity said as Suzuki cocked an eyebrow. "I will fight you the way you are. All power, and I will use hand to hand combat." She said to her leaving Suzuki silent. "Scared? The mighty chieftess of the Momochi scared of me?" Serenity mocked as Qrow bit his fingers. "What is she doing?" He thought to himself.

Suzuki glared at Serenity and suddenly her falcon flew down at Serenity and tried to strike at the back of her neck. "Then fight!" She yelled as her falcon spun in mid-air twirling to drill at Serenity's neck. Suddenly Serenity using her reflex powers not letting Suzuki know she immediately lurched her neck in a quick speed as the Falcon missed and crashed into the ground. Suddenly Serenity put her foot on it. Suzuki just smirked as the falcon turned its body into a burning flame. "Phenoix whirlwind!" Suzuki yelled as the Falcon spun flying as flames from its body sprawled at Serenity.

Serenity burned against her hands and foot she then swung her foot back up feeling the burn and kicked the falcon square in the face knocking it back and landing hard into the ground next to Suzuki and to her shock that her falcon was surpassed. "How strong are you in hand to hand combat?" Suzuki said blinking. Suzuki then used her blindness to an advantage seeing Serenity's Chakra flow and in amazement to how epic it was even with her chakra outside her body and flowing in a rapid pace with different elements in it and even other power with it.

Suddenly Serenity ran up to Suzuki while she wasn't paying attention and punched her square in the face and then without stopping punched her again and again and launched herself to a round house kick into Suzuki's stomach knocking her into a tree. Serenity however then got onto both her hands turning around as her legs were bent and then arching her feet out quickly to kick Suzuki square in the face with both her feet breaking the tree she was leaned on knocking her back onto the broken stump.

Suzuki was astonished by Serenity's speed and though looking petite and thin as she was, to be super strong. Serenity then stopped and walked backward. "Give up." Serenity told her as Suzuki slowly got up. "I won't be able to defeat you." Suzuki admitted as her clan began to gasp. "How can you not defeat that little brat!" One of the Momochi males said jumping down and went to punch Serenity until Suzuki used her water power quickly to wrap around his fist yanking him back. "Because she has earned her place with her power!" She yelled at him.

"Will you then be helping us and maybe making a truce with the Hutetsuu? Please? This fund you two clans have had has gone long so damn long. Can't you two just let it go that you two are different? So what if they were scouting your territory! Germany and other forests aren't really your property! You guys think when you mark it or pee on it or what ever you do that it is yours! What the fuck!" Serenity said to all of them.

The Momochi stood around speaking to one another softly as Suzuki held her hand up and it all went silent.

"I will have my people enter our private corvette ships and travel with you then." Suzuki said glaring at her people. "You are all going to come with me to the Hutetsuu clan and speak to them. So wear some winter gear!" She yelled as the Momochi Clan around grumbled. "Miss Serenity." Suzuki said to her. "You earned my respect." She said walking off and then stopping to look at Desolate who looked right back at her.

"You and I may share different views but I guess, if I can speak to your father then maybe we can settle this feud." She said to Desolate as Desolate nodded. "Thank you." She said to her. Suzuki then looked back to Serenity.

"You are indeed the child of your father. Why I hate your dad so much. He mated with Aruriania and she left our clan to be with him. Against our rules." Suzuki said.

Serenity just smirked. "There's one thing you and the Hutetsuu share in common. Your hate for my dad. Yet he is a loving caring wonderful dad." Serenity told her as Suzuki held her hand up. "And a good man, yeah I know." Suzuki said lowering her hand and walking off as her clan followed. "Tell the other scouts to pack up and we are leaving to follow them to the Hutetsuu Clan's place! All wolves must be accounted for, Now!" She yelled.

After a while, everyone was packing up ready to go. Serenity walked over to Qrow giving him a hug. "You are doing good kid." Qrow said hugging her back. "Let's get back to Hoth shall we?" He asked her. Soon they both walked to the Normandy as the Momochi corvettes were ready to launch up into the sky. Two already waiting hovering over.

Leslie then walked with Axe and Tekra looking over to Serenity. "Hey! I will be joining you right now. I was just saying goodbye to my brother." She said walking passed Serenity. Serenity walked beside her. "So how old are you?" Serenity asked. "Twenty four. You?" She asked her. "To be honest? I forgot but I think twenty." Serenity chuckled. "Maybe twenty-one, it been a long struggle so some of us have other priorities after what happened to Earth." Serenity told her. "I know the feeling with struggle." Leslie said to her.

"So may I ask how you look like your dead. You smell dead." Serenity told her. "I am undead. I'm not a zombie per say but you can call me that. Yet I have a mind of my own and not brainless. That's thanks to my father. I actually died a long time ago, yet he used a power to revive me but made me into what you call a Zombie. What I call myself is lucky that I'm not brainless like one and can take care of myself." She said to her.

"Who was your mom?" Serenity asked her. "It's just your father acts so..." Serenity started. "Gay?" Leslie asked smirking. "Dad only started acting pretty, but he isn't gay. He's straight for sure with how many women he sleeps with. After mom died he kind of changed mentally. It was too much for him." She said to her. "What was your moms' name?" Serenity asked. "Kira. Kira Drache." She said to her. "She then took dads last name but I and my brother took our moms' last name in honor of the Drache family, we are the last of the Drache family and in hopes Axe my brother makes some kids to regrow the family name in her honor." She said.

"How did your mom die?" Serenity asked. Leslie remained silent for a moment. "Cancer." She said as Serenity bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She said. "Don't worry about it." Leslie remarked smiling.

"How I became a Zombie? or as I call it undead? Is a curse from Pestilence itself." She told her. "My species is a Dragon Demon and an Angel hybrid... Dad's side and Moms side." She said to Serenity. Serenity listening to her nodded. "Your father a dragon demon? Hah! More like barbie demon!" She laughed as Leslie as well chuckled. "I like you." Leslie said sticking her tongue out. "Same to you." Serenity said smiling. "So your mom was an angel hybrid?" Serenity asked. "I'll explain later. It's a long story." She said to Serenity.

As the both of them entered the cockpit Leslie patted Serenity's shoulder. "I got to make a call to a family known as the Skye family. They will be able to help us as they are friends of the Drache family, to my mother in fact." Leslie said to her as Serenity pointed to an open terminal nearby. "Thanks." Leslie said smiling at Serenity as they both gave each other a second look to one another.

Qrow walked around the ship and noticed Blair the cat nearby talking to Maes Hughes and Dr. Mordin in the med bay. Ishida was nearby putting Kolto up in the shelves. "How long you been here?" Qrow asked her. Blair looked with a grin at him. "I was hiding in the engine room. Well not hiding just helping your nieces out." She said to him. "Next time let us know you are here damn it- we could have used your help after all." He said to her.

The Normandy and the Momochi corvettes entered hyperspeed once in space launching toward Hoth.

Serenity sat in the cockpit thinking to herself before being interrupted. "So, how are your powers coming along?" Medusa asked sitting down next to her. "Fine, for now, I don't feen any different or no problems at all." Serenity said. "Good." Medusa said smiling. "I see you are gathering one hell of a lot of help." Medusa said to her. "It's not enough I don't think." Serenity said. "Relax, there is other military's coming and other factions willing to help. We are just gathering those with powers and abilities to help even the odds." Medusa told her.

Qrow walked in glaring at Medusa and looked at Serenity about ready to ask her something until Serenity stood up. "I want you two to talk, like mother and son. And that is an order to you both." She said walking out away from them. Mangle still operating the ship looked back. "I won't be paying attention don't worry." She said looking forward with a grin on her face as she was lying of course.

Medusa just sighed looking at Qrow. "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry I didn't give you much attention?" She asked. "How about starting with how you neglected all of us but Dray. It's always Dray!" Qrow said to her. "Because he paid attention to me and didn't give me lip!" She said to him. "Oh please! He has argued with you as a child and you never once spanked him or worse messed with him mentally! It was always you being calm ab out it to him but you were hard on the rest of us!" Qrow shouted at her.

"You are a drunk." Medusa said poking his chest. "Look what made me that way!" Qrow yelled at her shoving her away. Medusa back handed him across the face. "That all you got." Qrow said to her as she then punched him square in the face knocking him to one of the chairs in the cockpit.

"I have done nothing but take good care of all of you! I made mistakes okay! But I did all I could!" She yelled at him. "Oh, you did a great job!" Qrow said in sarcasm. She then punched him again in the face as he spits some blood out the corner of his mouth. "You want to fight, fine let's fight." Qrow said unsheathing his blade swinging it at her and she ducked as he sliced into a console on the wall.

Mangle didn't do anything but control the ship. "I wonder if I should masturbate." Mangle said to herself as Medusa and Qrow weren't paying attention to her.

"You fucking bitch!" Qrow yelled swinging his blade at her again as a vector arrow came from a dark small portal next to her blocked his blade and then again and again to each swing he made at her. Suddenly she kicked her foot straight into his crotch and then using a vector arrow to try to slice his neck only for him to lean to the side as it barely missed him.

Qrow then jumped right onto her punching her in the face and then she headbutted him in the nose making his nose bleed. She got to her feet using a spell of fire to try to burn him only for him to grab her hand moving it up to instead burn up on the ceiling. "You think you're stronger than me." he said grabbing her neck with the other hand dropping his blade choking her against the wall having a mean look at her. "You didn't once take care of any of us but him!"

Medusa slowly spoke aching. "Kill me, do it... I love him more than any of you, is that what you want to hear." She said and suddenly used a dark sphere from out of her body to knock him away as it then disappeared around her. She then summoned sixteen vector arrows out of her palm at him as he sliced them quickly while turning to pick his blade up and slash them away yet more came from them when they were cut only to stab into him slightly.

"I did all I could for you kids!" Medusa yelled. "It wasn't easy when the man that knocked me up suddenly disappears!" She yelled.

"Maybe it's because he left you, as you were just a bitch to him and didn't care about him either!" Qrow yelled grunting from the pain and then swinging his blade managing to stab her right in the shoulder and bringing it up to rip out of her body. "Agh!" She yelled as her black blood poured out and suddenly it began to bubble up as she was healing herself.

"No, you don't!" Qrow said punching her in her wounded shoulder and then her swinging her elbow into his head with her other arm. "I loved you and your siblings damn it! But Dray was special to me because he had potential!" She said to him. "Oh, you loved me my ass!" Qrow growled.

Suddenly a black bubble appeared in between them and when it popped they were both sent flying away from one another as the front of there clothes and there skin was bruised and ripped from it. Standing near them was Tomoko who lowered her hand and beside her was Vulpix and Mienshao frowning. "Enough." Tomoko said to them.

Mienshao grabbed Medusa moving her away and Vulpix and Tomoko took Qrow to the other side. "Take Medusa to the med bay first." Tomoko said.

In the cockpit, mangle finished masturbating and then looking back wiping her fingers on Hans shirt who was asleep apparently through all of that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

At the planet Hoth, a single Star Cerberus Empire warship was orbiting over. The Normandy entered the system a few miles away from the warship looming over. "Crap!" Mangle said. Suddenly the warship began to open fire at the Normandy's location. "Mangle wants wrong!" Serenity yelled. "We got the Empire here!" Mangle said. Suddenly the Momochi Corvettes warped out of hyperspeed along side the Normandy.

The Momochi radioed in. "I see we met trouble." One of them said to Mangle on the intercom. "Head to the planet, we will handle this up here." Serenity said and patting Mangle's shoulder. "Attack Mangle!" She said. "On it." Mangle said controlling the Normandy as it flew right at the warship nearby as the Momochi corvettes headed to the planet to the coordinates given to them.

The Normandy flew right at the warship with shields up taking a few hits from the warships turbo laser cannons. "Mangle fire main cannon at the bridge!" Serenity yelled as Mangle did. The beams from the main cannon on the Normandy shot right into the bridge and right through the back of the warship exploding it in space. "We got it!" Mangle said. "Yet I bet there are forces down on the planet." Qrow reminded them. "Head ground side." Serenity said getting winter gear on quickly.

At the planet surface, the Momochi corvettes landed nearby the Hutetsuu territory and the sound of blaster fire was heard. Suzuki ran with a few of her men. "Everyone else stays here!" She yelled.

The Normandy landed near there corvettes and Serenity ran out first activating her lightsabers using her quick speed to leap in the speed of light right into a Star Cerberus soldier striking them through the head. The Hutetsuu Huts was on fire and a few of them lay dead. Suzuki ran right at a Star Cerberus soldier using her water power to go into his helmet and suffocate him in his throat.

Umbreon using her dark matter power shot orbs and exploded them with raw energy right into a few Star Cerberus soldiers. Now the soldiers knowing they were being attacked from both sides huddled to attack everyone.

Suzuki ran right into the main hut to find Roland under debris from an orbital attack. Suzuki pushed it off him as he slowly stood up glaring at her. "Momochi." He growled. Suddenly there was an explosion outside as a Star Cerberus Atlas walker appeared from behind a hut firing another rocket at a few Momochi killing them. Roland seeing the Momochi helping his people frowned and looked at Suzuki running to save them from the large mechanical walker. "Allow me." Roland said grabbing her shoulder with his large hand and throwing her into the snow near him as he let out a smirk.

Roland approached the walk and grabbed its large metal leg with the driver noticeably behind the thick glass of the atlas walker. "Ah!" Roland yelled and ripped the mechanical Atlas into pieces before grabbing the driver of it and then tearing his body in half as his guts and insides spilled onto the ice ground. The other soldiers of the Empire began shooting at him as he marched toward them in anger. He used his spiritual power to break them down to there knee's before he kicked each one into the head crushing their skulls yelling.

The final soldier that died was stabbed through his armor by Serenity and she deactivated it seeing there was no one else to fight. "Good job." Serenity said to them all.

Roland looked at Suzuki who looked back at him. The Momochi and Hutetsuu stared at one another. "Thank you for helping my people." Roland said. "Thank you for saving mine." Suzuki replied back. "Sorry for your loss." She said to him. "Same to you." He replied. Desolate ran out and hugged her father tightly as he patted her head. "Are we going to have a truce? Please?" Desolate asked as Roland sighed.

Both the leaders of each clan walked up to each other. Roland with his large hand opened it and Suzuki took it shaking his hand as both clans looked to each other and slowly and fearfully did the same until they finally relaxed. Around them, the Momochi wolves howled and Qrow just smirked taking a sip from his flask nodding to Serenity who looked at him smiling. "You did good kid." He told her.

Roland's wife walked up and shook Suzuki's hand as well. "Let this be peace between our clans, to take our planet back." She said nodding to both of them. "To take our planet back!" Roland yelled as everyone even the Momochi yelled the same thing.

Back at the Olympus Mons, the super weapon was ready to fire as the hyperspeed portal opened in front of it. "So who do we kill today?" Ardyn asked smirking at Hux walking into the bridge. "There have been revolts at Sayel and Ivarujar. Both planets and their systems will be destroyed." Hux said simply. "Ah! Those are the planets to the Azure Kingdom and the Crimson Kingdom." Ardyn said with a smirk on his face. "You're going to destroy each of there systems? That shall show them then?" Ardyn said chuckling softly tipping his hat.

Hux just grinned and looked at his engineers. "Fire!" He shouted.

The beam from the super weapon fired into the hyperspeed portal created by the hyperspeed gateway. The beam went right in and appearing near the Azure Kingdom's sector, the beams spread out hitting the nearby gas planet and five other planets uninhabited. One beam however headed right to the planet Sayel. The Azure Kingdom citizens without there military looked in horror in the night sky at the orange beam coming toward them. Suddenly their cries ended in an instant as the planet was blown up. The final beam hit the sun, turning the sector into nothing but darkness.

Hux just grinned. "Fire it again!" he yelled after waiting ten minutes. The super weapon fired yet again into the hyperspeed portal and coming out into the Crimson Kingdom sector right into the few inhabited planets first and their moons and then to the planet Ivarujar. The Crimson Kingdom citizens as well were in horror looking at the sky. The children holding there parents until burned first and then exploding out of existence as the beam hit, and finally the last beam hitting the sectors sun, quietly ending everything into total darkness.

Hux watched this on the galactic screen as both sectors vanished and he just smirked looking at Ardyn. "I think the species of the galaxy know there place now." Hux said as he walked off leaving Ardyn with a smirk on his face. "Oh, it's just beginning." Ardyn said to himself.

Serenity and her family was heading back to the Normandy as the Hutetsuu gathered with the Momochi into their corvettes. "Thank you for your help." Roland said to Serenity as Suzuki nodded to her. "I guess you aren't as weak as we thought, unlike your father." Roland laughed. "Hey, got to give her father some credit now. He did make her." Suzuki said shrugging. "Bah! Okay fine!" Roland said rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly Serenity fell on the snow crying out in pain gripping her head. Suzuki looking at her seen her chakra becoming red in her mind. "We need help now!" Suzuki shouted. "Whats wrong?" Roland asked crouching down. "She's going through some shock, I don't know how its happening to her." Suzuki said trying to hold Serenity.

Qrow ran out and bent down to her as Maes ran out with him. "I got some medical experience." Maes said forcefully opening Serenity's eye seeing that her eyes were showing her Rinnegan. "Woah..." Maes said as Suzuki blinked in shock. "Is that... the legendary Rinnegan." Suzuki said. "She's more powerful than we realized." Roland said helping Serenity up to carry her up and into Qrow and Maes' arms. "She needs someone to heal her mind not her brain." Suzuki said to Qrow who nodded looking at Maes. "Let's go in quickly. You guys go to the Vergasso asteroids! We will meet you there soon." Qrow said as they nodded to him heading off to the corvettes.

Qrow and Maes running to the med bay putting Serenity on a bed as she was shaking tremendously. "Kid! You're going to be okay!" Qrow said to her helping Maes. "We need to inject her with some ibuprofen, lower her stress." Maes said to him as Mordin and Ishida ran in. "Heard there was problem. Must take care of it quickly." Mordin said gathering a scanning device. "No doctor, this is mental than physical." Maes told Mordin. "Strange, maybe no sleep?" Mordin asked. "It's not that." Maes replied.

Outside the med bay was Leslie watching this with Espeon. "Whats wrong with her?" Leslie asked. "I'm a psychic like her with our powers but she's in a higher level, but what I can see is it seems her mental mind is in pain, as if something bad has happened. This isn't the first time either." She said as Leslie then heard a beeping sound from her phone and she answered it. "Yes?" She asked. Leslie's face suddenly went into shock walking to the side of the room.

"It's gone, Leslie... my kingdom is gone, our home. McGregors as well. We are reading reports at the facilities here that other sectors of the galaxy was hit. Over trillions dead. They are destroying any system they think is worthless." Luki said in a sad expression on the phone. "How many died." Leslie said in tears. "Leslie." He told her. "How many!" She yelled having some people look at her. Espeon walked up to her to comfort her in her random nature. Luki then replied. "Everyone we left behind. Same with the Azure Kingdom, we only took those willing to help us fight." Luki said as Leslie cried and Luki hung up to give her time.

Espeon comforted her the best way she could. Qrow looking out the med bay window was curious. "What the hell." Qrow said walking out. "Whats going on?" He asked.

"Star Cerberus Empire, they wiped out two sectors." Jacob said walking in. "I think its time we tell them whats been going on." Jacob said to Qrow as everyone looked at them in the room. "Whats going on?" Wrex asked.

"Star Cerberus Empire has created a weapon capable of destroying an entire system. They put it on their mega flagship that's the size of a moon. From what Intel gathers, they wiped out over trillions of lives. They are doing this to make us afraid to keep us under control." Jacob said to them. Everyone remained silent looking at each other.

"Then we gather in strength." Serenity said standing outside the medical bay. "I now know whats wrong with me, I am strong enough to feel pain and fear like this at this enormous rate... it's why my mentality is hurting me, I can feel it through the force and it pains me." She said walking up to them weakly. Leslie walked over to help her.

"We need to destroy them all." Wrex said getting mad. "There are too many of them." Jacob said. "That doesn't mean nothing to a Krogan! We alone can take on armies!" Wrex yelled. "But we need help." Maes said walking in. "We need a miracle." Blair told them.

"What we need is hope." Medusa said to them all as they looked at her in shock that she'd say that. Even Qrow a bit shocked. "I have learned some of our family can use the Kagune power. So that will help and all of my son's daughters are very powerful. More powerful than us. I have been testing them recently through the ship. Seven hundred and two of them. One can take on a hundred, imagine what all of them together can do." Medusa said looking at everyone.

"Yet together, we are all unstoppable. Think about it, we all have special talents, sure we are weird? Hell yes! Are some of us criminals, yes. Have we all done wrong! Fuck yes!" Serenity said to all of them as more of her sisters walked in. Serenity looked at them. "All our lives in our family, through the sith academy we were called weird, stupid, freaks. Well, guess what!? We are going to fucking save them and their future! We let them us! Then we are nothing more than drones." Serenity said walking off with Leslie following to make sure she was okay.

Qrow looked at Medusa as they stared at each other. Suddenly Medusa walked up to him and hugged him putting his head on her shoulder. "We can't keep arguing like this." She told him as he patted her back. "I'm sorry what I did to you and your siblings." Medusa said gripping him tightly. "I love you." She said as Qrow held his tears but gave her a tight squeeze. "I love you too mom." he said to her.

Leslie and Serenity were in the elevator and headed to the top, the captains quarters. "You need to rest." Leslie told her. "Rest my ass!" Serenity said. "I should go alone and get rid of that ship." Serenity said as suddenly Leslie slapped her across the face. "You will not! Or you are going to get yourself killed!" She said to her. "Listen, you rest right here and stay down. Let us go to the Vergasso asteroids and we all get together and talk. You just stay here and please rest." Leslie told her. "By the way, your rinnegan is showing." She told her as Serenity didn't realize it until she then disabled it as her eyes went back to normal. Leslie gave her a worried look and walked out.

Serenity in her captains quarters laid on the bed looking at the ceiling which was a thick glass ceiling that over looked above her at space at the stars. Near her were two large fishtanks in the walls and a couch and chair with a table. Next to her on each side of the bed was two nightstands. Then up the very slight small stairs was the entrance and a bathroom next to it with a computer desk near that and a trophy case above it and next to it with a few books inside with datapads and information pads.

Serenity took her phone out and put it on the nightstand next to her and laid there closing her eyes to rest.

Suddenly the voice in her mind came back. "You are growing in your power. You are ready to destroy your enemies and all that stand in your way." The voice said as she replied back in her mind. "There is still a ways to go." She said to the voice as it replied back. "You must go to Earth than when you can and defeat your enemies, and with your power, nothing can stop you." The voice went silent before then speaking again. "Then you can get revenge on the innocent lives lost." The voice said and left her mind.

Serenity thought for a moment about everything going on and on revenge. Her hands turning into fists and then she turned around to sit up taking her clothes off setting them on the nightstand and slipped into the bed sighing. She then shut her eyes and eventually fell to sleep.

At the mess hall, Tomoko was eating a bit of human flesh as Jacob was next to her talking to Blair about something with another one of her sisters joining that conversation. Mordin walked up to Tomoko and sat down. "Ah, greetings!" He said to her as he sat. "Hey." Tomoko said simply looking at him. "Whats up?" She asked. "Space, however air pockets- oh that was a metaphor. I am doing good." he said quickly. "Wanted to ask about your sister. Do you know any symptoms she has been having recently?" he asked her.

"Gotta ask her." Tomoko said.

"I could but she probably would tell me not to worry." He told her. "I can't tell you anything as I don't know what to say." Tomoko told him shrugging.

Suddenly the announcement came in from the speaker system. "We are about to the Vergasso asteroid field." Mangle said on the main intercom. "Thanks!" Qrow said looking up in the med bay as he was looking at the scanner details with Maes. Ishida was typing on the console. "I think Serenity with her psychic abilities could have felt the loss of those people. Or as she said she felt it through the force, one of the two." Ishida said to Qrow.

"I just hope there isn't another explosion of systems. The Systems Alliance and the other factions in the galaxy are now scared." Qrow said trying to think. "Wouldn't you be?" Maes said to him. "I got a daughter and wife back at the fleet after I got them out of danger." He said to Qrow.

"You love your daughter?" Qrow asked. "Love her to death! Hah! My wife said that will be the death of me one day!" Maes laughed. "I see though your nieces sure loved your brother, their father. Guess us dads got a thing for our daughters." Maes said smiling.

"Yeah, when they want something with our hard earned money." Qrow said taking a sip from his flask. "You got kids?" Maes asked. "No! Hell no!" Qrow said as he then laughed as Maes just smirked. "Eh hey, one day you may one. two. three four maybe more! hahaha!" Maes laughed.

Qrow walked out waving to them. "Enjoy yourselves, doctors!" He said walking over to Mordin who was still talking to Tomoko. "Let Serenity sleep while we talk to the committee. I will speak on her behalf." Qrow said as Mordin and Tomoko gave a nod.

Soon the Normandy left hyperspeed and flew around passed asteroids till they made it to where the fleet was hiding inside as facilities were attached to big asteroids in the cluster and with transports seen moving back and forth. Some of the fleets were gone and other allies went to do things to help. "We are landing now." Mangle said as the Normandy flew into an open hanger into one of the facilities.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Serenity woke up after eight hours slowly getting out of the bed rubbing her head. She then went to the bathroom and came out putting on some different clothing and walking out heading to the elevator waiting for it and stepping in to go to the main hull of the Normandy. Inside the hull was some Alliance men and women cleaning the place as it was near empty. Garrus was inside typing on a console and looked to Serenity giving her full attention.

"Nice to see you again." He said as she went up and hugged him. "Same to you." She said. "Where is everyone?" She asked looking around. "Gone off the ship while this place is cleaned up and with more ammunitions." Garrus said. "We got more calibrations to test." Garrus said smiling as Serenity rolled her eyes. "You and calibrations." She said walking off grinning. "You two should get married and have kids!" Serenity yelled back to him as they both laughed.

Serenity looked back at Garrus. "Glad you are back with us again." She said as he just nodded to her getting back to work.

Inside the station she seen Luki Carmnine nearby talking to Leslie. Serenity walked passed them waving as they waved back. "We will be seeing you when the battle happens." Leslie said to her. "And they will pay for what they did." Luki remarked nodding to Serenity as she nodded back walking further through the facility.

Serenity was greeted by Mismagius who was walking out of the meeting room. "You sleep well?" She asked Serenity. "Well enough, what happened how did it go?" Serenity asked concern over the meeting as Mismagius looked back and then to Serenity. "There have been rebellions going on, and we have more allies from other factions. Quarians, Mirialans, Turians, Krogans and pretty much other species' militaries. Wookiee's are also here and lifting the heavy stuff with the Krogans." Mismagius told her as they walked over to a corner.

Serenity crossed her arms thinking. "Anything else?" She asked as Mismagius went to the hanger nearby pressing buttons on it. "Yeah, we seem to have caught the eye of the rock giants of Havvon Three." Mismagius said as the hanger doors opened and inside was very tall large four-story giants looking down at some of the smaller species helping them lift their star fighters up to work on them.

Serenity with her eyes wide watched this as Mismagius then closed the hanger doors. "Only got fifty of them though to help us, their species just wish to stay isolated away from war." Mismagius told her.

"Well, I think they could stop a war!" Serenity said to her as a few other species of aliens and humanoids walked passed them speaking amongst themselves. Serenity looked at them and back to Mismagius. "At least we are getting prepared." She said. "The Quarian fleet is still coming in from other corners of the galaxy too. We are going to have a big alliance fleet no doubt, and ground soldiers." She told her.

Serenity then noticed nearby was Blair speaking to Qrow about something. "Think she is going to help us?" Serenity asked her sister as Mismagius looked at Blair with her. "Probably so. I haven't seen her fight at all." She said.

There was suddenly a loud explosion off in the distance as Mismagius and Serenity both looked toward where it came from and suddenly another from the outside and a rumble on the facility. "What the hell!?" Mismagius shouted as Serenity gripped onto a pipe nearby.

"Warning Warning! Star Cerberus Empire frigates approaching!" A voice said on the intercom with a repeated message playing with sirens working and lights flashing around them. Serenity noticed Qrow looking at her and both of them nodded ready to fight. Blair running with Qrow off somewhere as Serenity ran with Mismagius the other direction as people ran passed them to get away quickly. "Here we go..." Serenity said sighing as she ran.

Both she and her sister ran through the hallways hearing the gunfire outside from the cannons on the stations and their own fleet attacking the Star Cerberus fleet.

"How many do you think?" Mismagius asked. "I don't want to know." Serenity said as suddenly they felt a huge rumble. "That wasn't cannon fire. That was something trying to break inside here." Serenity said as both her and mismagius look at each other. "Oh shit." Mismagius said as she used her ghost power to go through walls to reach the rumble location. Serenity ran over to a door unlocking it and getting alliance members out quickly. "To the hangers go!" She yelled at them.

"Serenity!" Wrex yelled running over to her with his big Krogan shotgun. "Wrex, is your people safe?" Serenity asked. "Barely. We need to reach the Normandy." He told her. "It seems the Alliance is retreating, a big Star Cerberus fleet is here. Possibly a dozen divisions of fleets, they knew where we were hiding." He told her. "Is there ships warping into hyperspace?" Serenity asked him. "Yes, and we need to leave too. The Systems Alliance fleet is holding them off for the other fleets to prepare to leave to evacuate." He told her as Serenity though looking around. "I think they are trying to board our stations." She told him feeling another rumble but from the distance.

"Come on kid lets go." Wrex said leading the way as she followed with her lightsabers activated running with him.

Suddenly two Star Cerberus soldiers ran out from the corner shooting at them. Wrex laughing ran right through there plasma bullet fire getting hit a few times and suddenly smashing his body into one of them and standing on him as he put his shotgun up to the other soldiers head blowing his head right into mush. Then Wrex aimed it down shooting the other soldiers head blowing it into a mess.

"You need to keep up Serenity, you are lagging!" Wrex laughed as Serenity shook her head. "You didn't give me a chance to attack!" She yelled at him. "Then you should have attacked while I was attacking! Think with your mind! Hahaha!" He laughed and suddenly he was kicked right in the side and there was an invisible stealth Star Cerberus swords woman slinging a blade at him as she suddenly appeared while attacking. Serenity quickly stabbed her in the back out of her chest. "Could have killed her." Wrex said.

"I'm sure you could of." Serenity said walking passed him. Both of them met up with Mordin. "Serenity! Under attack must get to the Normandy!" Mordin said to her. "Follow me Mordin." She said as he pulled out his SMG from behind his belt. "Doctor, you got a gun?" Wrex asked as they ran together. "If needed." Mordin replied. Suddenly another rumble was felt and then a few pipes broke near them venting flames in front of there way in the hallway. "Shit!" Serenity yelled. "Here!" Mordin said going through another hallway as they followed behind.

They entered a mess hall where sixteen Star Cerberus soldiers were shooting at Systems Alliance soldiers. One Star Cerberus soldier threw a plasma grenade that exploded the remaining three Alliance Soldiers. Mordin held his SMG out and shot three of them in a row as Wrex threw his own grenade that was a cluster type grenade exploding the rest of the Star Cerberus Soldiers. "Getting impressive you two." Serenity told them.

"It's about time you lifted your weapon and do some damage." Wrex said to her smirking. "Fine, just stop killing my targets then." Serenity said as they walked together and then noticing twenty Star Cerberus soldiers running down the hallway at them. "Well prove it." Wrex said moving to the side. Serenity held her hand out and her eyes morph into Sharingan eyes. "Fire ball!" Serenity yelled and out of her palm was a large fire ball that appeared out of nowhere growing in width as it went down the hallway and then scorching the Star Cerberus soldiers as there armor and bodies burnt away. "Impressive." Mordin said with Wrex following. "That's how it's done!" Wrex said.

"Leader are you there!" Jacob said on the comlink to Serenity. "Yes I am, where are you?" She asked. "We had to move the Normandy, we are sending shuttles from here to the hanger that will wait for you." Jacob said. "Good, I won't be long." Serenity said as she opened another blast door typing in the code as it opened revealing the laser cannon deck. Out side, the port window was huge cannons firing at the Star Cerberus fleet. The main gun was there as well firing every minute a powerful blast.

Serenity looked at the soldiers around operating it and ran toward them to get to the other door on the other side. Suddenly a Star Cerberus fighter flew itself right into the main cannon making its energy pylons explode out shocking the men on the other cannons killing them. "Shit!" Serenity shouted as Wrex moved ahead of her. "We got to keep moving!" he shouted. "Wait, need this cannon to fire again, won't be able to get out of the hanger with ship right there." Mordin said as they looked out the large port windows. "He's right, that warship is right there and could destroy our shuttles if we leave the hanger." Serenity said.

Serenity then looked up noticing the big gun not operating and checked its energy pylons. "They are charging." Serenity said. "But with no power." Wrex remarked. Serenity got up to the Cannons main battery behind it where the batteries was dead. "I got an idea." Serenity said creating force lightning into her finger tips and shocking them yet they kept blinking turning on and off. "Come on!" Serenity shouted.

She extended her arms out and shot lightning bolts from her fingertips and palm right into the dead batteries of the main gun sparking them with lightning to charge the gun. She kept doing this however and using her power with her lightning she made her lightning ten times stronger as it forked everywhere against the battery's over charging the cannon.

"Now!" Serenity shouted and clapped her hands sending a powerful discharge that sparked the cannon to fire a giant ball of energy and lightning hitting the Star Cerberus warship and suddenly it made a powerful explosion that even wiped out six other warships around it and three frigates and all the Star Cerberus starfighters around them exploding all of them. "Haha! Let's do that again!" Wrex yelled. "No time, must get to hanger." Mordin said. "You are no fun." Wrex grumbled as Serenity jumped down. "We need to hurry before they bring in reinforcements, more warships are spreading around again." She said to them as they ran with her to the other door.

Suddenly they felt a huge rumble but this time from outer space. Warping out of hyperspeed was the Olympus Mons in the distance. "Oh shit!" Serenity yelled. "Run kid run!" Wrex yelled grabbing her and Mordin over his shoulders running carrying them both. "I am Krogan!" He yelled smashing his body trampling a Star Cerberus invisible blade woman killing her with his weight.

"Wrex we need to open the damn door to the hanger! I know the codes!" Serenity said trying to get down. "Hurry!" He said throwing her literally right at it as she fell on the floor and slowly reaching up to punch the code in looking back at Wrex glaring at him.

"Must hurry." Mordin said still being carried over Wrexs' shoulder. "Trying to go fast!" Serenity shouted and suddenly the door opened on its own. "Weird." She said.

Inside was chaos in the hanger as their shuttles were both destroyed with Star Cerberus soldiers inside shooting anyone they seen. "Damn it!" Serenity yelled hiding behind a crate as we kept shooting and Mordin shooting as well from upside down behind Wrex. "We need to find another shuttle!" Serenity yelled as cannon fire was ringing in the hanger. Suddenly they all heard a powerful humming sound.

The Olympus Mons began to charge its cannons and suddenly a spray fire of heavy plasma hit against the Asteroids exploding them and the facilities. "Fuck!" Serenity yelled running quickly as she could and even the Star Cerberus soldiers began running to their shuttles. "We need to get to the private hanger where the shuttles are docked! We will each take one so we have three for the Normandy." Serenity said to them.

"Here here!" Serenity said as they ran to the private elevator and Serenity using her lightsaber cutting a hole through it. "Hurry kid." Wrex said. "Don't rush me!" Serenity said to him. "Not rushing, telling so we don't die." Wrex said to her. "Here we go." Serenity said kicking down the cut up the sealed door and looking down. "Not too far down." She said leaping down and landing smoothing with her hovering abilities looking up. "Mordin!" She yelled.

Mordin fell down first and she used her power to catch him and then next to Wrex. She again cut another hole and looked up noticing the elevator coming down with fire on it. "Hurry!" Mordin said as Serenity quickly cut it and all three jumped inside before the elevator crushed them exploding behind them. "Let's take the stairs next time." Wrex said to them as Serenity rolled up to her feet. "Okay, there is actually a stair system here. These are private hangers, three floors too. Search them for shuttles and take one each Systems Alliance shuttles. Fly to the Normandy and I will meet you there." She said as they nodded going down the stairs as she went to the hanger door in front of her.

Right as she entered the private hanger, there was an alliance shuttle near the hanger shield. "Good..." She sighed and then a blade came out of the corner from the doorway right at her face. With her quick senses, she leaned back from the blade activating her lightsaber and clashing with the red blade that seemed to not be cut in half by her plasma blade. She activated her other lightsaber swinging it at the man who ducked and launched his foot right into her face knocking her back.

Serenity stood there looking at the man as he looked back with a grin on his face. He wore a face mask and had red hair with two odd looking horns on the sides of his forehead that went back with his combed-back hair that was a little messy. Red and slightly light reddish brown mixed in with it. His mask having two slits on each eye of the mask with red designs on them. "Well hello there darling." He said mockingly with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked keeping her lightsabers in a defensive stance. "The commander of Star Cerberus Empire. Adam Taurus." He told her.

"And I was sent to kill you for my boss." He said and attacked at her until she used her Sharingan ability thus moving away from the attack and with great speed swung her lightsaber at his arm only for him, however, to block it with the same speed. "Impossible." Serenity remarked. "Heh." He chuckled and pushed her away.

Both of them looked at each other before again clashing blades again. Serenity at the same time was using a psychic ability to break into his mind, however, he didn't even seem phased. "I can feel what you are doing." He remarked." Psychic abilities don't work on me." He told her as he clashed his blade against hers once again.

Outside was the Olympus Mons still firing at the station and suddenly one of the blasts hit near the hanger. "You are foolish to fight me here when shit is coming apart!" Serenity yelled. Adam just smirked at her. "You scared my darling?" He said mocking her yet again. Serenity glared at him. "Don't fucking call me that!" Serenity yelled swinging her blades at him rapidly as he in quick agility blocked each strike and even, in turn, swiped back at her. "I read all there is to know about you. I'm not the least bit impressed." Adam remarked. "I'm at least the better of us both!" He said swinging his foot without her even noticing or even feeling the reflex motion of her abilities getting kicked right in the groin hard making her lurch forward and then the hilt of his sword smashing right into her face knocking her over.

Serenity rolled back to her feet before his blade came down at her head. Her right blade went and almost stabbed him in the head as at the same time he tilted his head left and head-butted her in the face with his iron mask over his eyes smashing right into her nose as it bled instantly.

Ignoring the blood she swung her blades from left to right in different styles to try to have an edge on him but it seemed he could surpass her every move. "You are scared huh?" He asked her as she didn't say anything trying to ignore his mockery. Suddenly he three his blade up and with his free hands grabbed her arms as his blade was coming down at her. She quickly had to use a flash step ability to appear near him using the force to quickly grab her lightsabers and back to her hands as his blade came down.

He quickly grabbed it when its blade clicked against the floor and swung right at her face again. This time she held both her lightsabers up in an X cross position to block his blade. "Impressive! But..." He said as he dashed with the blink of an eye right to the side of her. She quickly tried to move her lightsaber at him but his blade went right up and as she tilted her head, his blade sliced against her right side of her cheek up and right near the eyelid away from her eyeball and up against her eyebrow and a little up into her forehead and out.

Thus giving Serenity a bleeding scar across her right eye as she yelled in pain. "My blade leaves any mark it gives..." Adam said as she tried to use her power to heal herself but it didn't effect. She looked at him in fear as he got ready to attack again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Serenity and Adam stared at each other for a moment as the hanger began to break up and a fire was coming out from one side of it blowing up a few energy containers. The two of them then clashed again pressing there blades against the other to push the other back. However, he leaped back away from her and held his blade up smirking. "Here it comes!" He yelled swinging his blade down as Serenity noticed small petals come out of it. Then using her powers she saw in slow motion the floor getting cut up coming toward her. She in an instant leaped far away as the entire hanger was sliced down the middle and everything began to crack up exploding.

Adam noticed the hanger shields was failing he ran to the elevator door and looked at Serenity with a grin. "Bye, darling." He said enticing her and jumped high up landing onto the next floor and took off running down corridors finding a shuttle for himself and soon found one getting into it and launching it out of one of the hangers sending coordinates to the Olympus Mons that he was in it.

The Olympus Mons then began to charge its super weapon as General Hux walked in the bridge to the window. "Destroy this damned asteroid field!" Hux shouted.

Serenity then noticed a Crimson Kingdom shuttle rush into the hanger and hover in the air opening on the side. "Hurry come on!" Leslie yelled as Serenity force leaped into it. "Hurry pilot!" She yelled as the shuttle left the hanger just in time as it exploded and broke into pieces. "Fly to the Normandy!" Leslie said and looked at Serenity. "Your eye." Leslie said checking it. "It's fine." Serenity told her rubbing it as she looked at her black blood.

Suddenly they heard a very low hum and looked out the window of the shuttle as the pilot looked as well. The Olympus mons fired its super weapon right into the asteroid field exploding the entire field and facilities and remainder of its fleet trying to escape destroying it all. The Olympus Mons and the remaining divisions of the Star Cerberus Empire warped into hyperspace leaving as the asteroid field began to explode around them as a chain reaction.

The shuttle rushed right into the Normandy as its shuttle bay doors then closed. The Normandy launched into hyperspeed alongside two Crimson Kingdom frigates out of the asteroid field.

Inside the shuttle bay, Leslie got out with Serenity and the pilot behind them fixing the shuttle a bit. "Leader." James Vega said walking up to her saluting. "James your back!" She said. "We all made it to the facility, people said you were asleep so. We got into the Normandy just in time." He told her. "How many did we lose?" Serenity asked.

James looked at Serenity with a sigh. "Can I please lie?" He asked. "Truth." Serenity said sternly. "Twenty-five thousand." He said rubbing his eyes as she looked away and then back to him after a moment. "It isn't the end." She told him. "We will gather what strength we have and return back to our plans to winning this war." She said. Leslie then patted Serenity's shoulder. "You got my back." She said smiling. "I got to check on my father, two of their frigates are with us in hyperspeed and he may want me to board one to help him with plans." Leslie said giving Serenity a hug as she hugged back. "Be safe." Serenity told her. "Tell that to the enemy when I kick their brains out." Leslie said smirking at her.

James waited as Leslie left and then walked with Serenity through the shuttle bay to his work area there. "We got some of our old friends in the Normandy with us, all of your sisters and well its a full ship." James told her. "Over full I'd say." She told him. "I hope we can win this war." James said to her. "I want to kill those sons of bitchs for what they did to Earth." He said getting angry as Serenity patted his back. "Hey. we are going to get vengeance for the dead." She told him as he nodded at her silently.

"Alright, James I need to check on Mangle." She told him. "Wait for Serenity!" James said to her. "She isn't flying the ship this time..." James said having a very worried expression. Serenity looked at him sternly. "What happened." Serenity asked. "It's Hans. He's... injured." James said as Serenity quickly rushed toward the elevator.

Serenity made it to the med bay noticing Mordin and Ishida inside tending to Hans who was laying on the medical bed with his body filled with five plasma holes and his throat bruised and bleeding. Mangle was in there with him holding his hand as he was speaking to her as best as he could. Serenity watched this sat down and Qrow walked in frowning. "Hans got shot up by Star Cerberus soldiers. Mangle killed them but it seems she was too late to prevent the damage. He's dying Serenity. He's bleeding out his throat as one plasma bolt got him there. His body is succumbing to the internal bleeding anyway." Qrow said patting Serenity's shoulder softly.

"He just wanted to come to help us... Even when we went to stop Raven." Serenity told Qrow. "I know the kid." He said sitting down beside her watching as Hans died and Mangle wishing to be alone, showing a very sad side to herself. Mordin and Ishida left and sat outside with Serenity and Qrow. "He is too damaged." Ishida said to Qrow. "I know, you did your best." Qrow told them both.

"Who's flying the ship?" Serenity asked. "Prompto, it seems he knows how to handle it." Qrow told her. "He's also showing Lopunny how to fly as a co-pilot until your sister Mangle gets back on her feet." Qrow told her. Serenity just sighed and hugged her uncle. "I will check on Mangle later." Serenity said walking off noticing Garrus nearby as the mess hall was next to the medical bay.

"She going to be okay?" Garrus asked. "I hope so." Serenity said to him. "Well, I'm going to head to the main gun and see if I can upgrade it the best I can to give us an edge as well as our other guns on this old girl." Garrus said referring to the Normandy and gave Serenity a nod walking off as she gave him one back.

The Normandy and the two Crimson Kingdom frigates were next to each other with shuttles leaving and coming out of each. "We will take his body for you." One of the Crimson guards said taking the wrapped up body of Hans. "Thanks... take him to the Systems Alliance main fleet to there morgue." Qrow said as the Crimson Guard nodded walking off as Leslie walked in with him giving a wave to Serenity. "I hope we win this war." Leslie said. "We will. I promise." Serenity said as Qrow and Serenity waved to the Crimson Guards and Leslie as the shuttle of theirs closed up and left the shuttle bay toward there frigates waiting. "I hate death." Serenity said to Qrow.

Qrow noticed Serenity's still bleeding scar but he noticed that it was slowly healing, but it left her a noticeable scar across her right eye. "You okay?" Qrow asked her. "I know what you are looking at, it was from a man named Adam who is working for the Illusive Man." She told Qrow who tilted his head. "Did you kill him?" He asked her as she shook her head. "No."

"He got away." Serenity said looking down and then walked off leaving Qrow speechless not knowing what to say.

A few hours later everyone was in the main hull looking at the galaxy map. however as many of Serenity's sisters that there was, they were scattered through the ship waiting to hear something from the intercoms in each area.

"Everyone, the Alliance Fleet and all the other fleets allied to them are going to head to the planet Feros and form up there to gather strength. They have set up satellites to tell them when the next attack may be at and to evacuate when needed if it happens." Serenity said to them. "We are to head to the planet Telos IV to investigate as we were told. What are we investigating? I have no idea. We are to be greeted by some admiral on the Telos." Serenity told them.

"I heard about Telos. A planet with a mega space station that covers half the planet. Half of what it covers is nothing but a wasteland from old ancient wars." James said to everyone. "Kaiden Alenko is there waiting for us with more details, it seems he knows where everything is on Telos." Serenity told them. "Once we are there we will rest, gather supplies and just take a little time to reflect." She said.

"What if the Empire attacks?" Weavile asked her sister.

"Then we attack back. However, the Empire wouldn't be foolish to attack Telos because Telos is signing a treaty with them in a couple months." Serenity told them. "That will be our cover for being there." Serenity said to them as they listened in. "So like a shore leave?" Vulpix asked. "Sure- well we are still on business." Serenity said to her. "A shore leave would be relaxing and relieving from all this stress." James said.

"We still got a war to face." Garrus said to him. "I say we rest." Qrow said walking in. "Get our minds off shit for a bit." He said taking a drink from his flask.

"It is a good idea after all." Mangle said walking in sighing as Serenity gave her a hug with Tomoko and Mangle hugged back. "You going to be okay?" Serenity asked. "Yeah, for now, yeah." Mangle said to them.

"I think it's a good idea! Loosen up for the time being of course. Yet be weary, anything could happen at any time." Ignis said looking at the group with Gladious next to him nodding his head. Qrow looking at Ignis looked at the rest of the group. "Then it's settled, we are going to have a shore leave on the station of Telos Four." He told them. "Do you think we will over crowd the station?" Blair asked the group. "I hope they overcrowd my butt, Oh!" Zarbon said out loud making others cringe at him.

"We should be cautious though. I heard there maybe gangs on Telos as well, and knowing gangs they work for high up cartels which means we can get ourselves another big army after us if we aren't careful." Qrow told them. "Think the criminal cartels or the Hutts will help us?" Serenity asked as Qrow shook his head. "I highly doubt it." He said.

Everyone kept quiet for a moment as they checked on the map to where they were. "Alright Mangle, head to the cockpit and enter hyperspeed." Mangle nodded walking off with Prompto worried about her he tried to follow but Gladious grabbed his shoulder shaking his head. "Aww." Prompto said with a sigh. "I hope she is okay." He said to Gladious who shrugged. "Just give her time alright?"

"Everyone else, let us get this ship prepared to be cleaned up and restocked then, just grab your stuff and let us leave while the Telos security and clean up crew give us a nice wash of this ship, inside and out. And the security to prepare our weapons." Serenity told them all as they all agreed walking off in different directions. Serenity looked to the side at Qrow as he looked back at her. "I'm going to contact Maychiro, make sure she got out." Qrow said to Serenity. "Alright, I just wonder how many survived." Serenity said.

"Hopefully enough." Qrow told her walking off to find an open terminal.

Suddenly before they could warp into hyperspeed a ship warped right next to them out of hyperspeed. The ship was small like a transport vessel going alongside the Normandy to board. "We may get a problem." Serenity said saying it to James who was nearby watching and lifting his rifle up. "Ready." He said. "You go first, I'll be right behind you." Serenity told him as James went forth to the airlock pushing the code in.

Two other sisters of Serenity walked up beside him with guns ready.

The airlock opened showing a man with a pointy mustache and hair sort of combed back. "Ahh!" The man yelled with his hands up. "Who are you!" James asked with his gun still raised. "This is a Systems Alliance vessel! State your business!" James continued to say. "Oh yesh! My names Mr. Hoshigaki yesh! I ams heres with my sons yesh and his friends." The man said with an Italian accent.

James looked at him with his gun still raised as the airlock opened behind Mr. Hoshigaki. Standing at the doorway inside that transport was people in black robes with high collars around there necks and lower jaw that was wide, and with red clouds on the robes they wore. "Who the hell are you guys?" James asked.

One man with orange hair walked out that was spiked back a bit. He looked back at his organization members and back to James cocking an eyebrow. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

Meanwhile back on Earth, General Hux approached The Illusive Man who was standing over the destroyed white house looking at the destruction of the American capitol. "All go well?" The Illusive Man asked lighting a cigarette and putting it into his mouth.

"Twenty-five thousand confirmed deaths and their entire facilities destroyed in that asteroid belt." Hux said as the Illusive Man looked back at him and took a moment to respond. "Is there more?" He asked. "The Normandy was seen there and left with three shuttles coming out of the facility". Adam Taurus said he lost Serenity as we were destroying the facility. He had to get away of course or he would have died." Hux told him. "Serenity then might be alive." The Illusive Man said. "We figure she is as a shuttle was seen leaving that hanger where he was." Hux said to him. "Orders?" Hux asked. "Find them." The Illusive Man ordered.

Hux bowed and walked off as Kai Leng walked in. "Sir, Adam says he was able to strike Serenity across her eye but didn't blind her. He, however, said his power won't let her regenerate what so ever so I think we gave her a mark to show her who is going to be in charge. Allow me to go and finish her off." Kai Leng asked. "No, I need you here to prepare the forces. You did quite a bit to them anyway by destroying the man named Trafalgar and his daughter named Aruriania." The Illusive Man said to him. "You are my right-hand man after all. I can't have you go wandering off yet." He said as Kai Leng then bowed. "Thank you, sir."

A clapping sound was heard next to them. Turning their heads they saw Urashiki. Kai Leng just frowned at him. "Is that sarcasm you are doing?" He asked.

"Does it annoy you?" Urashiki asked smirking walking up to them. "I have a request to you boss." Urashiki said looking at the Illusive Man. "Which is?" The Illusive Man asked inhaling his cigarette looking at him. "If we find Serenity, allow me to assassinate her with the girl, your favorite killer. Matagi Gorgon." Urashiki asked.

"I do wish after all to see her in action. If you want." Urashiki said to the Illusive Man who pondered and nodded. "Very well then." The Illusive Man said to him. "I and her won't disappoint." Urashiki said smirking at the Illusive Man and then cornered his eyes to Kai Leng who didn't seem impressed. The Illusive Man waved his hand dismissing Urashiki who gave a bow and walked off leaping up into the air and glided in the air and landed on the top of a tree before doing it yet again.

"I don't like him." Kai Leng said. "He is useful to us, he seems creepy but I know he will get the job done." The Illusive Man said putting out his cigarette.

Urashiki skipped over down a few destroyed buildings to Matagi who was eating on a dead body. Urashiki just waited with his arms crossed until she was done. "Hey." He told her as she looked at him and went back to eating, silent as she usually was. "We are going to wait until our scouts find Serenity and her friends. Then you and I are going to destroy them ourselves." Urashiki said to her as she got done eating standing up picking her large weapon up and walking off with it. The weapon was large and longer than her yet she could hold it with ease.

Urashiki then walked beside her following her. "You are my superior after all. I am just going to tag along and let you do most the work eh?" He asked her as she kept quiet and still walked. "You impress me with your silence. It makes me know you had a hard life." He told her as she then stopped walking and stood there looking away from him silently. Urashiki waited for a response but he didn't get one as she continued to walk.

"And people think I'm weird." Urashiki sighed as he followed her to a nearby Star Cerberus Empire POV camp. "Well, I guess we should take a shuttle go to the fleet in space and wait for when they find them." He said to her following her as two Star Cerberus shuttles land down in front of them a few yards away unloading more captured Systems Alliance soldiers to throw them into a pit. "Just another day." Urashiki said with a grin on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"We are the Akatsuki." The Orange haired man said as James kept his gun aimed at him with two of Serenity's sisters kept their guns up as well. Serenity walked in and remembered them from Thanksgiving. "You people!" Serenity yelled. "You!?" The Orange haired man said in shock. "Oh no!" Kisame said running to Mr. Hoshigaki. "Dad! It's them again!" Kisame said as his father patted his shoulder. "Son its okay! Maybe they are friendlier this time." He said to him.

Serenity looked at the orange haired man. "Pain right?" She asked him. "That is my name." Pain said approaching her as James lowered his gun. "I take it they are friendly?" James asked. "Stupidly friendly." Serenity said. "Hey! We are a villainous organization!" Pain said to her angry. "More like you make trouble other than being villainous." She told him. Deidara walked passed all of them. "I need to light one." Deidara said going to grab a pot cigarette but Serenity pushed him back in. "Why are you all here?" She asked.

"We are here to join you, but we didn't know you were this Serenity." Pain said with his arms crossed. "If you come with us we are going to a shore leave." Serenity told him.

Pain looked at his organization and looked back to Serenity. He took a deep breath and let it out. "We will join you." He said to her and then shook her hand. "But I will command my organization myself." He said. "Just take my orders yourself than to tell them." Serenity said to him.

"Wows this is a wonderfuls ships yesh." Mr. Hoshigaki said walking in as the others carried luggage. "Nice to see you again dude." Deidara said walking passed Serenity and into the cockpit. "I'm going to sit in here and smoke my joint." He said as Mangle looked back and blinked a few times. "Oh fuck it's you, people." She said. "Oh fuck it's a fox girl or something." Deidara mocked back. "Artic Fox robotic humanoid." Mangle corrected.

"Oh, daddy isn't this exciting!" Kisame said cheerfully as Itachi beside him just sighed. Mr. Hoshigaki patted his son's arm. "Now sons don'ts be too overly excited nows." He said as Kisame just sighed. "Aw okay, dad." He said and grabbed Itachi. "Come on Itachi lets look around! Come on!" Kisame said running with Itachi as he just sighed being carried. "Kill me, someone." Itachi said.

"Really?" Vulpix asked Itachi. "Not really." Itachi replied rolling his eyes being drug into the elevator before the doors shut going down.

Kisame and Itachi both entered the mess hall floor and Kisame looked around while Itachi got out of his arms sighing. "I sure see a lot of females, all sharing the same face around here." Kisame said. "Oh, my!" Zarbon said looking at the two of them. "Who might you be you, big muscular beefy man." Zarbon said winking at Kisame who cringed. "I got to go..." Kisame said as Zarbon followed and Kisame tried to run.

Qrow was sitting nearby drinking like always, Medusa walked up taking his bottle and took a swig handing it back. "You miss him?" Qrow asked her.

Medusa kept quiet before looking down. "Yes. Hearing of his death hurt, not hearing him or seeing him hurts worse but, at least I got one son left. Just promise me that it will remain that way." She told him as Qrow got up hugging her. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good mother." Medusa told him hugging him back. "It's okay mom." Qrow told her.

Qrow and Medusa held one another for a few minutes before letting go. "Well, off to save the galaxy right?" Medusa said to him as he nodded.

Right as he was walking off Medusa turned back to look at him. "Qrow." She told him as Qrow stopped walking looking back. Medusa looked at him with a silent expression for a few minutes. "Qrow. We need to listen to Serenity. If she is the leader? Then we must trust in her judgment or we will be fighting amongst one another. Everyone here feels comfortable with her being the leader of this operation. She has what it takes after all and she is a good girl. But it doesn't mean she can turn easily to the dark side. The dark side as you know is tempting and it tempted me and my sisters. Please know, its a dangerous path as a leader." She said to Qrow who acknowledged it.

"It's why we are here to make sure she doesn't turn." Qrow told her. "That's easy to say, harder to do." Medusa told him. "Serenity is by far very powerful, look at how much abilities she has learned just in these few days but, something is wrong. I sensed her and I think something is leading her in her mind. I can feel it." Medusa told Qrow who frowned crossing his arms.

"Qrow, I think Serenity is being influenced. Look how strong she has become. It isn't normal what takes years of training to suddenly learning it quickly. Black Blood has this ability to quickly grow in power but look at how powerful she is." Medusa told him as Qrow held his hand up. "Look who her dad, and who her mother was." Qrow said.

"Does she ever wonder who her mom was?" Medusa asked Qrow who shook his head. "I don't know if Dray had the guts to tell her but, one day we got to tell her who her mom was and she will have so many questions." Qrow told her. "She's going to ask where she went you know." Medusa said approaching him a few feet away. "How do we tell her that her mom just disappeared one day and no one knows where she even went?" Medusa asked Qrow who remained silent. Medusa then turned around and walked off leaving Qrow speechless.

Serenity walked into the cockpit as they were in hyperspeed. "Well, how are you doing up here?" Serenity asked Mangle, next to her in the co-pilot seat was Prompto and behind Mangle was Deidara laying down on the chair asleep. "I take it things are okay." Serenity said to them. "Yeah, say you want a joint?" Mangle asked her handing Serenity a pot roll. "No! I will not! You aren't using that are you!?" Serenity asked in shock. "Dude I'm not a fucking idiot." Mangle told her. "Oh, I can argue that!" Serenity yelled.

"Dude relaxes man, take the edge off and sit down and cruise with the flow man." Deidara said as Serenity just sighed sitting behind Prompto. "Hello, Prompto." She said. Prompto smiling back at Serenity taking a picture of her. "Hey." He said. "Enjoying the cockpit?" Prompto asked. "I can't wait for Telos." Serenity replied.

"Think Earth is okay?" Serenity asked Prompto. "It's still around so, probably." Prompto told her. "Do you think Noctis is okay?" Serenity asked him as Prompto looked down thinking. "I hope so. I just wonder how it even happened with him." Prompto said to her. "How did it happen anyway?" Serenity asked him. "We met some man with a hat, he fought us and we were defeated. Then he said he didn't need him in his way and with some odd power it opened a dimension and sucked Noctis away. The man with the hat left, and that was it." Prompto told her.

"Are you on pot?" Mangle asked Prompto who just smirked at the statement. "It is far-fetched I know but it's all true." He told them both. "Dude, I believe it." Deidara said.

"You'd believe that worlds are flat if you were told that." Serenity told Deidara. "No, I know worlds are around so, they can't go flat." Deidara said. "Unless they are popped like a ball that is." He then said as Serenity shook her head. "Are we about there Mangle?" Serenity asked her sister.

"Telos is a far-off distance in the Galaxy. You may wanna just rest up." Mangle told her as Serenity leaned back in the chair closing her eyes and suddenly falling asleep. "Guess she was so tired she just fell asleep right there." Prompto said softly to Mangle. "She's been through a lot." Mangle told him. "So what happened to her eye? The scar over it? She's lucky she isn't blind." Prompto said to Mangle. "All I know is, some asshole attacked her." Mangle said and frowned. "Someone who could rival her with his own abilities and powers." Mangle said.

Qrow walked down to the engineering of the Normandy looking at some of his nieces at work walking back and forth moving crates of Element Zero. Suddenly he seen Umbreon down there talking to a girl he didn't know at all. Qrow walked up to Umbreon and the girl crossing his arms. "Who's this?" He asked as Umbreon was startled and the blonde girl with a blue streak moved behind Umbreon.

"Uncle, don't get mad okay? This sort of is my girlfriend." Umbreon said to a surprised Qrow.

"We met back at Onderon. She wanted to come so I let her okay? Look she will be safe here." Umbreon told him. "You got a girlfriend?" Qrow asked confused. "I'm... bisexual." Umbreon admitted. "Hey, don't be down. I'm okay with whatever choice you make kid." Qrow said nodding to her. "Thanks." Umbreon said walking up to him hugging him. "Your dad would be okay with it too." Qrow added as she hugged him even tighter.

Umbreon walked back smiling at him and then turned around hugging her girlfriend as both held hands walking off somewhere. "Lets go somewhere more private." Umbreon said smirking at her as the girl giggled.

Qrow just shook his head smirking. "Love's in the air... and I can't get laid with Maychiro. Hope she's okay." Qrow said to himself as Mienshao was nearby and heard him. "Dude relax, I'm sure she is okay." She said.

"It's nice to see my sister happy." Froslass said nearby smiling. "All we have been through... our friends, the people on earth..." Froslass said as Qrow walked up hugging her as she hugged back nearly in tears. "We got to head back to earth when we can. I maybe not as strong as my sisters, but I know I can do it." Froslass said. "You can kid, we are all going to get Earth back. We just need to take time to rest up." Qrow told her as Froslass just nodded. "Dad would be happy with us." She said. "Yes, he would." Qrow told her. "Yes, he would."

Back on Earth, Kai Leng was looking over the POV's and Adam approached beside him. "You asked for me?" Adam asked him. "I want you to finish off these people, we have no more use for them. They told us after torture where their bases are on the planet." Kai Leng said. "With pleasure." Adam said walking down the steps and smirked at the people. "You humans look down at us Faunus. I think its time I send a message to your race." He said to them and held his blade up over an old man. "The Illusive Man wants humanity to prosper, however, he gave my species a special place... above the rest of you!" He shouted swinging his blade down slicing the old man's head off.

Kai Leng watched as the POV's screamed as Adam killed them. Kai Leng just smirked to himself and walked off to leave Adam to the thirty more people they captured. Two Star Cerberus soldiers were holding vid cameras to capture this and send the broadcast out.

When it was done Adam and Kai Leng walked toward a Star Cerberus shuttle together. Both was silent until Kai Leng cleared his throat. "The Illusive Man is proud of what you tried to do, you may of not killed her but you left your mark on her. So question is, how come you wanted to take the task to kill her? Was it to be the leader of the army? Or what?" Kai Leng asked confused.

"I did it because I hate her kind, those humans. I know you are all human but atleast you are willing to change things." He said. "They aren't human but humanoid hybrids of their breed." Kai Leng reminded him. "I read the file but-" Adam started until Kai Leng waved his hand at him. "You just want to be better than her." Kai Leng told him as Adam just nodded.

"The Illusive Man has tested you away from the major operations we have done, but you have done stealth missions and have killed over thousands of important people. You are strong, maybe strong to kill Serenity." Kai Leng said."She will die by my hand, she thinks she's so power. She hasn't met anyone like me or my power. I know I can defeat her." Adam said with confidence.

"Then you best train some more and learn tactics to use to your advantage, you was able to mark her so thats a beginning." Kai Leng said. "She is mine." Adam said in a forboding way.

Word of this reached the Alliance fleet and Hackett looked at it on screen frowning. "Where is Serenity?" He asked one of the deck officers. "Heading to Telos sir, on a shore leave." The man said. "I want you to send a message to them, we may need the Telos Government to help us as well, they are a big militia with a large space fleet." Hackett said as the deck officer saluted him walking off to send the message to the Normandy.

Hackett walked over to the bridge windows and stared out into space frowning. "We are going after the largest army in the entire galaxy, and we are still recovering from the attack on the Vergasso asteroids. We need to stand together as one and put our differences and burdens aside." Hackett said to those around him listening. "Save the Serenity, save the dream." He said to all that was on the bridge giving out the message to all that can help.

Back at the Normandy, Serenity was in her captains quarters washing her face in her small bathroom and looking in the mirror at her scar over her right eye. She thought about Adam and the fight. At the same time, Adam was cleaning his weapon and looked at the blood stain as he was trying to clean it off thinking of Serenity. Both thinking and nearly getting into a psychic mind set before Adam was startled by a nearby Star Cerberus soldier patrolling next to him, and Serenity hearing the shower behind her make noises that it was ready for her. She frowned thinking looking at her scar once more before heading into the shower.

Back over to Earth, Colress was in his lab putting different genetics together in a frog and smirking seeing the frog began to grow lizard-like wings. "I see you are making progress." The Illusive Man said approaching him as Colress just nodded and put the frog into a glass case. "How is our project." The Illusive Man asked.

Colress walked over to a sealed blast door punching in a code to the terminal next to it. "It took awhile but I got the genetic code right on the blood, my scientists have begun to put the cybernetics on them. Ultimate control on them as we put cybernetics in the brain." He said.

The blast doors opened up with a second blast door behind them opening. "I am playing God from now on." Colress said with a grin. "New and improved life." He said.

They entered a very large room longer than a warehouse and seemingly underground. Factory lights that had to be bright to go down into the deep room. Inside was scientists moving back and forth moving different chemicals and robotic cybernetics on fork lifts taking them where they need to go. A line of liquid glowing tubes was seen as figures were seen inside. Colress and the Illusive Man ventured further and then they made it to a railing where four platform elevators could go down and up. "This is what I want you to see." Colress told the Illusive Man.

Down a few meters was another floor and on that floor was raw human meat and dead bodies of the POV's they had. Down there eating them was cybernetic clones of... Serenity. All of them barely even looked like her, having cybernetic implants covering nearly all their bodies. Their eyes were taken out replaced with red glowing cybernetic eyes that seemed to see thermal readings. They all had a kagune ability but different from each other that was activated with its own cybernetics attached to it. Their right arms were replaced with a robotic arm with blades on the sides of the fore arm and a machine type gun attached under the hand.

Their skulls had wires coming out as they didn't have any hair, instead of a chrome dome over there heads with two wires coming out of their noses going back into the brain as oxygen. Their ears replaced with laser pointers for aiming. What they had on their head was their mouth but with larger sickle like teeth and a long poisonous tongue with acid dripping from it. Their bodies were hunched over a bit with robotic claws and clawed feet.

Their knees were replaced with some sort of robotic knee's to help them run faster it seemed. They also on their skin had gunk of some sort patched on what ever skin was seen. Black veins ran down there face and bleeding. With over lines of veins down, there bodies bleeding slowly out. They kept making an odd screeching sound together.

"Are they able to take orders?" The Illusive Man asked Colress who just smirked pushing his glasses further onto his face. "Yes they can, with the cybernetics we covered their brains with. They are husks to our control." He said. The Illusive Man just grinned. "You unlocked there Kagune, a black blood ability that's quite strong." The Illusive Man said. "Indeed I did, and their black blood powers are triple now. You can see the black blood pouring from there bodies, they keep regenerating black blood continuously so it bleeds out the veins outside there skin."

"This is the future of the human race, to advance and become as strong as we can. Good work." The Illusive Man said to Colress who bowed. "Carry on and see if you can make anything else as strong." The Illusive Man told him before he walked off. Colress stood there smirking and looking back down at the pit. He then looked at a scientist near him. "How many are there?" he asked. "We created five hundred thousand clones." The scientist said. "Good!" Colress said. "Now make me two million more."

"Shadow within will never let you flee, this is reality." Colress said looking down at the clones.

The Illusive Man nearing the exit took out his holocom contacting someone. Soon a man with a goatee was seen in the holo image. "Yes, sir?" He asked the Illusive Man. "General Oleg Petrovsky. I need you to send a fleet somewhere when we find the Normandy."

Nearby was Urashiki waiting for the Illusive man watching from the top of a catwalk at the clones from the distance inside the long warehouse. "Guess things are going to get quite interesting. Eh? I guess I should intervene, but then again why not let things go the course it already is going? This will be interesting in deed." Urashiki said to himself and began to laugh in a forbidding way. "Hehehehe!"


End file.
